Grox and Kisses
by Lady Heston of Bloomingshire
Summary: 'I never knew I would be here.With a mate of pure fantasy.And all love and power a monster like me can devour.'- Amy Marks,Empress of the Groxian Empire. Part of TOTT. Wait a little bros!
1. Grox

_This is going to be a spore story you have never read before... _

* * *

Amy found Kirk on her way back from school. She said goodbye to her friend as they walked their separate ways. Amy continued skipping home trough the high-class neighbour hood. 'Wait, I'm fifteen why am I skipping?' She said to herself and slowed down to a walk.

The sky was warm and blue with a few clouds drifting lazily across it. The old oak trees on eider side of the road cast beautiful green and golden shadows on the pavement. There were a few brown dead leaves on the ground to remind her of the fast approaching autumn. British weather could not get any better than this.

Amy rounder a corner when she heard a creepy mechanical sounding cry that came from the near by alleyway in between two old Victorian houses. It was an old dirty pavement with tall over-grown, un-clipped hedges on eider side; the end of the alley way was dark and gloomy.

Amy hesitated but her curiosity got the better of her, she slowly approached the alleyway, when she was half way in the dark shadows enveloped her, the beautiful happy scenery was left behind her as she entered the creepy realm. She shivered.

As she neared the end Amy realised that there was a load of rubbish bins squashed into the tall bushes at the end of the dead-end.

The mechanical sound came again and even louder this time; it was coming from the deepest end of the alley, right behind the rubbish bins. Pushing a lock of strawberry blonde hair from her eyes and slowly advanced forward. This was rather scary, but what could hurt you in an old bin alley at three o'clock on a sunny afternoon?

Repeating that question in her head Amy walked past the bins and looked around a large branch and was greeted with the strangest creature she had ever seen.

It was tangled up in the dense branches with a long wire of some sort.

It had a slightly round body, about the size of a child, two legs and two arms tugged at the wire weakly with the three chubby fingers on each hand. It had big, cat like feet. It's head looked like a cross of a cat and a human, with no nose. Two long, pointy ears sprouted from the sides of the head pointing backwards, it had one nuclear-green eye and the other one was bionic.

Speaking of bionic parts, one of its arms was completely metallic and so was one of its feet, all on one side of its body. The creature's skin was red, with a cream coloured bottom jaw and the tips of its ears.

She must have been staring at the creature for a long time since it had already spotted her as it made another terrified scream.

Its little chest was rapidly falling up and down as it gasped for air. The green eye had a panicked, pleading look as it tried to reach a tube-like object that was lying on the ground next to its outstretched hand, but it was too far away to reach it. As the creature tried to grasp for it one of the silver wires that was wound around its wrist they dug into its skin making it wince. Amy watched with horror as a tiny stream of crimson blood run down its wrist disappearing down its sleeve of the black blazer-like garment it was wearing.

Not wanting to watch anymore the girl grabbed for the tube like device and handed it to the alien. The creature snatched it up from her hand and pushed it down its throat, there was a strange gurgling noise as the alien took a deep breath, but then started to breath more stably.

Amy looked around if there was any one on the street outside, but it was empty, as she had expected. She needed to get this creature home, were it would be safe, she did not want for those people who did this to it to come back here. Amy was an extremely curious girl, and what was more amazing than finding an alien on your street?

Amy looked back own at the cat-bot and realised that it was scrutinising her for some time now. Feeling stupid she smiled at it, in response it grinned back, showing rows of sharp teeth. Then the smile disappeared as it realised that it was still tied up by the wires. It snapped it's fingers and a long purple blade appeared in its hand, it then proceeded to cut trough the wires as Amy watched. When it was finally free Amy said 'C'mon I'm taking you home!' And tugged its sleeve gently to deliver the actual message. It sprang to its feet as soon as she did so.

'You are a boy aren't you?' She asked herself more than him, the response she got was strange mechanical chatter. Ever thing about the creature was masculine, from the way he held himself to the deepness of its voice. There was also an air of royalty around him, as if he was someone important from were ever he came from.

But there was no harm in helping him was there?

This little creature was in pain and could not possibly survive on its own. Besides, it was so darn cute!

Thinking that Amy held the little red cat-bot's hand and led him down the sleepy avenue.

* * *

_I know this one is a little short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Remember: Review if you hate, or review if you like!_


	2. Proposal

_Hiiii! Its mee again. 27 HITS WOOOHOOO rock on dudes! Anyways here is chapter 2

* * *

_

'Firstly lets see what you eat." Said Amy as she led the little red animal into the kitchen. He looked up at her with a clueless expression on his face. 'Aww.. You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Asked the girl walking up to one of the cupboards. She started taking out random items of food and putting them on the kitchen table, making sure that everything was put in front of the alien.

When she was finished the whole table was loaded with different items of food and cleaning products. Amy walked over to the wooden chair that stood by the table and patted the seat. The little cat-bot got the idea straight away and scrambled up the chair and sat on it facing the table. He looked at her again. 'C'mon! Eat!' Exclaimed Amy pointing at the food, the creature looked wearily at the food then back at her and finally took the first closest item into his hands.

Firstly the creature sniffed all of the items, which made Amy giggle. He gave her an irritated look before turning back to the food. Firstly he examined the fruits and vegetables, which he shoved out of the way before even tasting them, he obviously knew that it was not good for him.

Then the creature scrutinized the meat but didn't seem to like that eider, he did the same things with the diary foods and all of the other ingredients of a healthy balanced diet. He then tried the bread and other cakes but discarded them onto the 'uneatable' pile.

After a few minutes he was left with a small pile of cleaning agents and sweets. Amy who was now putting the useless items away to their rightful places in the kitchen saw the red creature open a bottle of bleach and sniff the condense. She held back another laugh; he didn't even have a nose!

After staring into the bottle for more than a minute the creature wrapped his lips around the opening of the bottle and drank the whole condense in more than three gulps. 'Wow' Uttered Amy as she watched him drain one bottle of chlorine or acid based liquid after another.

When he was finished he gazed back at Amy and smiled saying something in his mechanical language. 'Aww.. I wish you could speak English then this would be a lot easier.' She said to him, the creature merely twitched his ears and blinked his green eye, the bionic one staying the same.

Realising that they had been here for a long time Amy looked at the wall clock. "Oh my! My parents are going to be here any minute! I have get you hidden.' With that she threw the empty plastic bottles into the plastic waste bin and grabbed the cat-bot's little hand. 'Aww his fingers are soooo chubby.' She thought as she pulled him of the chair.

It was good timing, as soon as she dragged the alien up the stairs, Amy heard her dad's car pull up the drive. The tiny red creature got the idea and dived for her room with a little squeak that sounded a lot like a hamster in distress. 'How did he know this room was mine?' Thought Amy as she slammed the door after him. But there was no time to think now Amy rushed to the lounge as quickly s she could and turned the TV on, trying to look natural.

The door clicked and her Dad walked in, "Hi Amy, how was school today.' He asked casually while taking his coat off and putting it on the hook by the door. 'Oh it was fine dad, we got our biology test results.' She answered turning the volume down, it was what she usually did, wasn't it?

'Nice what did you get?' He asked now in the same room as her. ' A lot.'

' And how much is that?'

'45 out of 46'

'Wow that's… Really bad. What happened to point 46?' He asked.

'Dad! I'm not a super genius!' Said Amy, obviously irritated; she was a brain box at school.

Her dad only laughed.' I'm only joking! I'm really proud plumpkin!" He exclaimed ruffling her hair. Put on your coat, we are going to Asda, the sugar resources are going down.' He carried on getting off the couch and jingling the car keys. (For those who live outside Britain Asda is a supermarket, similar to Wal-Mart.'

Amy hesitated, she did not want to leave the little red creature alone in the house, but assuming it was highly intelligent she did not have to worry. 'Ok I'm coming now.'

And with that she put on her coat and followed her dad to the driveway.

On their way to the supermarket her dad asked her the most dreaded question ever: 'You feeling alright? You look a little pale.' Amy acted natural. 'I'm just a little tired that's all. I think I will go to sleep a little earlier today.' She smiled at that one, not only it was a good excuse, it will allow her some time with the alien.

In the supermarket Amy insisted on buying a load of cleaning agents, using the excuse of "Thy are on sale now they will cost more later, besides bleach will not go off will it? Her gullible dad took the bait and allowed her to buy anoth toxic liquids to dissolve a whole tablet of gold. Or at least she assumed that.

When they got back it was already twilight and Amy's mother and little brother were already home. 'Hi mom hi Charlie!' Yelled Amy as she stepped into the warmly lit interior. 'Amyyyyyyy!' Squeaked Charlie, embracing the girl in a strangling hug. 'Ugh… Let go of me you little squirt.' Exclaimed Amy pushing the boy away playfully. 'Mommmm! Amy shoved me!' Charlie squealed, running back to the kitchen where Amy assumed her mom was cooking tea. (Dinner)

Smiling Amy pounded up the stairs and stopped outside her bedroom door. She did not want to scare the little cat-bot by barging into the room. So instead she slowly opened the door and slipped inside. She found the red creature sitting on her bed, and typing on her laptop!

'Oi! What are you up to?' She demanded loudly, making him jump and snap the top bit of the laptop closed.

To her surprise: He spoke.

'Nothing much… I was only checking my whereabouts on this planet.' He said in a slightly mechanical, male voice. 'Wow, you can speak English?' Uttered Amy dumbstruck. 'Well of course I can. Well now anyway, I just needed some time to download it onto my hard disc.' He told her tapping the metal side of his head with his bionic arm, making a 'ding' kind of noise.

'So every thing you know is just downloaded into your head?' Questioned Amy closing the door firmly behind her. 'No only the things we need to know and remember, like vulnerable data and languages.' Explained the cat-bot smiling.

'Umm… What are you exactly?' Asked the now very curious girl coming to sit by the alien. The cat-bot looked at her in an almost angry expression, but it quickly went away.

'My name is Kirk! The emperor of the Groxian Empire. I am a grox, the most powerful and destructive race in the galaxy!.' He announced proudly.

'Wow.' Was all Amy could say. 'If you are their emperor than how come I found you dying in a smelly alley between some bins?' She carried on, extremely curious, could the creature be lying? No. There was no need for it to. Kirk sighed, 'It is a long story… Ill have to tell you later. After you have your supper.'

'Wha-' 'AMY! COME EAT YOUR SUPPER!' Screamed her mum from downstairs. Amy turned to Kirk, obviously surprised. 'I have much better hearing than you.' He explained, gesturing to the door. 'When you are out there do you mind getting me some of that stuff I had earlier? I'm still a little peckish." He added.

-Two hours later! –

Amy padded up to her bedroom door in her pyjamas, a huge bottle of bleach hidden between her school clothes. 'All right, I'm here you can tell me that amazing tale now!' She called quietly as she slipped into the room. The grox emperor was still on her laptop, when he saw her he smiled and closed it.

'How come you drink poisonous stuff?' She asked, handing him the bottle. 'It is just what we eat, I can assume that the things you eat are poison.' He declared pointing at a half empty packet of oreos on her bedside table. 'Yeah. You are right.' She replied sitting down next to him.

'So how did you get here?" She questioned the grox. 'Well it was a bunch of nasty little creatures called the wallisians, they are the second most powerful empire in the galaxy, below the grox of course.' He begun, wrapping his little black cape around his shoulders. 'About a few days ago, counting in your time of course, I got a massage from one of the colonies that they were being attacked by an extremely powerful wallisian battle fleet. My family was on that planet at the time…. Anyways it turned out that my own fleet of ships was the closest to the battle so I decided to help.'

' When I got there it was to late, the wallisians had already destroyed the planet's defences and threatened to destroy it using a planet buster. The only thing that they wanted in return for the lives of the millions of grox inhabiting that planet was I. So being a good emperor for my people I decided to trade my life for theirs, I gave strict orders to my generals not to bargain for my life, it was what our enemies wanted.'

' When the wallisans discovered that there was no use for me they were furious and decided to kill me. They thought that stranding me on a lowly advanced planet would be the most disrespectful death for me. So they chose a random location and put me as you described it' in a smelly alley between some bins' they tied me up to the fence as you had seen and left me there to choke on your planet's atmosphere. Then you know the rest' He finished and gulped own the rest of the bleach, his cute pointy ears flopped down in sadness.

'That's sooo brave' Whispered Amy, she wanted to hug him sooo badly right now.

'I still can't get over one thing: How did you manage to help me?' He said looking up at her trough both of his strange eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean when a grox visits a foreign planet most of the life forms on that planet avoid it, even when they are unaware of its existence. Its as if there is a… I don't know… A type of dark energy that always seems to be surrounding our species. Creatures that had only just met us are already aware that meddling with us is no good…. But you have somehow managed to completely ignore it and help me.'

He went silent for a second, looking out of the window at the wind rustling the trees. 'Tell me Amy, do you feel any sort of emotion towards me?"

'No, well not any nasty emotions, I just feel a sort of connection to you.' Answered Amy scrutinizing Kirk with a weird stare, what was he getting at?

'To be serious with you so do I, no living being has ever treated me that way, let alone saved my life. I had never felt such a connection to another creature eider, there is some force at work here.' The grox carried on, " Tomorrow my people are coming to pick me up from here, and when I mean my people I mean an army of battleships' His head turned to Amy.

'And you are coming with me' Amy at once realised that he was holding both of her hands, as if in a marriage proposal, and as if in a marriage proposal she did not know what to say.

'I, I. I will go with you,' She managed to stutter out after five minutes of thinking. Kirk's eyes went wide with amazement, his pointy ears went up, Amy noted that it must be a sign of happiness. For a second she was sure that the grox would kiss her, she even got ready for it.

Amazingly he didn't.

'Well goodnight then' He told her and dived under her covers, snuggling his little red heads into HER pillows. 'Hey! You are not going to be sleeping here, this is my bed.' She hissed angrily; it was quiet in the house and she was afraid that her parents might wake up, even worse, her brother.

'Don't be so rude! You have a huge bed!' Whispered Kirk not making any affect to move. 'Yeah, Its big for YOU!' Amy growled, shoving him in the arm, sadly it was his bionic one and all she did was hurt herself. 'OW! Now look what you did.' She said. 'Can't hear you I', sleeping,' Snickered Kirk, obviously enjoying this. 'Oh fine!' She finally said, giving up she snuggled down next to the slumbering grox.

'Wow,'

'What is it?"

'I just realised that I'm sleeping with an alien emperor'

'I won't be alien for long. he he'

'What's that?'

'Oh nothing.'

'Goodnight Kirk'

'Goodnight Amy.'

* * *

_I'm still writing this, weather you like it or not!_


	3. The Last Day

_Dear readers of this very weird story: The last chapter was NOT written by me. It was my friend. It has NOthing to do with the story so here is the REAL chapter 3. he he

* * *

_In the darkness of the night Amy's head tossed and turned as she dreamed the strangest dream she had ever had; she was in a large, almost circular room. Electrical equipment covered one half of the walls while the other half was merely glass through which she could see the dark vacuum of space speckled with bright shining stars, it reminded her of glitter on black paper.

Seeing no one else in the room she walked closer to the window to adore the view, one star caught her attention in particular; it was the closest one, it glowed red an gold as the great fires roared amongst it's surface. It was beautiful, she thought. 'That's Xca, the star of our home-world.' Declared someone behind her. Amy spun around to see Kirk standing right behind her with a self-satisfied smirk on his red face.

'Please don't do that I almost screamed, and that would embarrass me.' She felt a reply come out of her mouth. It was her voice it just sounded ... different somehow. The Grox emperor padded to her side, the metal claws making little clinking noises as he walked. He moved swiftly and fluently in a feline fashion, much differently to what he did back on earth, 'Back on earth'. She muttered under her breath. 'Pardon?' Asked Kirk standing beside her.

'Oh nothing, just my brain mumbling again.' Came another answer, Amy realised that she was not in control of the body she was in, she was just looking through it's eyes and sharing the thoughts. Kirk seemed taller than her somehow... what was going on here?

''Don't worry it will pass in a while, if it starts being a problem we can just re-program your memory again.' He reassured her moving a little bit closer.

Amy felt her body shiver.' I cant go there again! I still have a phobia of that place!.' She heard herself sob.

'Its OK Amy, no one will force you to do any thing that you don't want to.' Said Kirk in a much gentler voice, that type of voice that he would never on anyone else but her. He looked back around the room as if checking if anyone else was there, his ears twitching like little satellites as he listened for any sound at all. When satisfied he reached his arms out and pulled Amy towards him in a tight embrace.

'Ar all Grox that moody?' she asked after a while, looking up at him.

'No its only you Amy.' He answered, a smile playing on his lips.

'Is this supposed to be sarcasm?' She questioned getting slightly annoyed.

'Yah' Nodded Kirk smiling.

Amy woke up, the first thought that struck her was that she needed to get ready for school, but then she realised it was Saturday... aah she loved that feeling.(You know that feeling when you wake up and think that you have to got to school or something but then you realise that you don't have to? Yeah that feeling.)

She opened her eyes only to close them again because of the strong morning light invading her room trough the window. She tried slowly raising her eyelids until her eyes became use to the light, as she did so she became aware of the birds singing and the beeping of the rubbish truck outside as it came to collect the bins. The house was quiet, her parents were most probably still asleep and her little brother was watching early morning cartoons in the lounge. Amy could hear the muffled sound of the Scooby Doo theme-tune.

But yet some thing was different, first of all half of her duvet was missing. Secondly she was laying on the edge of her bed with a danger of falling off. She tried to give the duvet a tug but something held them in place. With a loud annoyed groan Amy flipped around to see what was the disturbance of her rest. The angry groan changed into an 'awww' sound as she saw the little red creature curled up in a little ball sleeping.

Kirk did look a lot like a cat when sleeping, both of his hands were supporting his chin, his knees were pulled up to his chest. The pointy ears twitched in his sleep as he heard Amy. The only thing that was not cute about the grox was that he was taking up most of Amy's bed and the WHOLE duvet was wrapped around him. Amy wanted to nudge him but stopped herself... He looked soooo cute!

Even trough she did not have to go to school, Amy felt that she needed to do some thing today, go somewhere to be exact.  
Her breath froze as she remembered the proposal. How could she agree to run off into space with an alien that she had only met yesterday? It was totally the opposite of what she would normally do, Amy did not like being outside her comfort zone and the events of last night left her in total shock.

She tried to recall her thoghts from last night. She did not seem to remember the five minutes in which she had spent going over the decision. It was as if her mind had gone blank and some thing else had decided for her. 'there is a force at work here.' Said Kirk's voice in her head loudly and clearly, it what he said last night. How could she trust a him?

He was a complete stranger, not only a stranger but an alien! She thought turning to look at the grox emperor again, his brows furrowed as if he was having a bad dream, the little hands under his chin wrapped around themselves nervously. He must be keeping things from her. But on the other side why wouldn't he?

_'You are a stranger to him too'_. Said a voice, inside Amy's head. Suddenly a dark presence filled the girl's mind, it felt like a warm thick dark liquid it enveloped her making Amy's eyes screw shut.  
The light of the sun was too bright all of the sudden and the room was to cold for her liking, she felt her heart beat faster it was harder to breathe as the strange force smothered her. Amy tried to move her hands but failed, they had gone limp, just like the rest of her body, she tried to make a noise but no thing came out of her throat, her lips were sealed.

It held her like that for a few minutes until she got used to it, after a while Amy realised that The dark presence was not unpleasant, it was soothing and fluid,it was not dangerous. But it held her mind and body in a firm but ever shifting grip, she felt a motherly type of protection in it, some type of care and power. She was starting to get bored when it spoke.

'_This shall be the last time you shall see him this way, my angel.' _It said in a smooth, deep feminine voice. It took a few seconds for Amy to realise that it meant not trusting Kirk. She stayed silent not knowing how to communicate with the Shadow.  
'_Speak to me, I know you can. Just think words like you did a before.' _It carried on, there was patience in its voice, A type of patience that it only kept for her._  
_Amy did as she was asked and thourght the most important question.

'_What are you?' _She heard herself as she said it in her head.  
'_I am The God That Will Come, the mistress of all darkness, death and destruction. I am your God and your master. Always have been.' _She told her and the darkness covering her eyes lifted that she could see again. Her head was facing Kirk who was now dreaming again, his ears dropped as he drifted into deep sleep.  
'_You are my servant, the agent of the universe. You will work by my will and the will of Spode, when he wants you to.' _She whispered. As if speaking out loud would wake the grox up.

'_What do you want me to do?' _Amy asked, she was not scared of the Shadow but she knew that if displeased the God will get nasty, it was like an unspoken threat. She did not know who Spode was eider but that was the last of her worries.

'_I want you to go with Kirk... You hold__great power inside of you. Spode and me expect great things from you.' _She droned on. Amy was not keratin if this was realy happening. What if she had gone mad?  
'_You are not mad Amy, this is real. I see that the logic of your mind is blocking your sense of whats real or not. I will prove to you that I am real. Ask me any thing that only you know and I shall tell you the truth.' _The voice said_._The God seemed cretain of that sentence, as if saying a normal science fact.

Amy decided to give it a try.  
_'How did my first guinea pig die?_' She asked the Goddess. She was cretin that no one knew how that happened and only she was the witness of her pet's horrifying death. Only a divine being would know the truth to that one.

_'You let your friends play with her, then you forgot her. When you finally found your guinea pig it was dying, you carried it home and told your parents that a dog had attacked her._' Cooed the darkness, she was telling the truth, and therefore this was real. Amy was not upset by the statement, only fascinated. So there was a divine being talking to her. But then the conclusion rushed into her mind; she did have to leave home, she was chosen for a purpose of the universe. These points swirled around the girl's head.

'_I DON'T WANT TO GO!' _She screamed at the Dark presence, but there was no answer. '_YOU CAN'T MAKE ME'! _Amy tried again, she felt angry at the Goddess, how could she tell her what to do? This time the darkness answered her.  
'_You will have to go angel, the universe is in your hands. If you don't obey I will simply move your body like a puppet.' _The voice was not angry but lecturing, Like a parent telling a child off. Amy was not about to give up.  
'_Fine! If you say that you will. make me make me then!' _Argued the girl, her head was hurting from holding back tears, this was really frustrating. Somehow Amy knew she will have to go anyway, there was no choice, but she will still fight.

_'Indeed I will. Seeing that it will be less stressful for you to have someone lead you, rather having you struggle on your own.' _With that the Darkness let go of the Amy's body and the girl was able to move and breathe normally again.  
_'Enjoy our last day on earth Amy. Ill make sure that you shall spend this day in joy. Kirk shall not bother you until evening.' _These were the last sentences that the Goddess that will come told her before she went. Amy was happy to feel the intrusion in her mind go, finally having her thourghts to herself and not having to share them with anyone.

She jt lay there for a few minutes listening to the end of Scooby Do song, the room had returned to normal; the birds were singing outside, the radiator was buzzing and the grox was snoring. No. The grox should not be snoring. Amy looked at Kirk for the third time, he had now changed his sleeping position and was lying flat on his back with his mouth slightly open. Amy decided that she should not bother the cat-bot, so she got of the bed and quietly padded out of her room and down the stairs.

Surprisingly both of her parents were in the living room with her brother, the next cartoon was starting and her brother edged closer to the TV. Her mom was drinking coffee from her favorite puppy cup and her dad was eating a piece of buttered toast. 'Ah, Amy so you finally decided to wake up. We have a trip lined up for you today.' Said her dad as she came to sit by him.  
' A trip were?'  
'A hiking trip to the mountains.'  
'Ugh.'

(This will be a very brief memory no need to write in lot of detail about it)(Imagine your last day on earth.)

And that was how Amy's day started, the first weird thing that the girl realised about that day was that she could not think negative fourghts even trough she knew that she will never see her family again. Her mind was only focused on having fun and soon she forgot about the whole conversation with the dark Goddess. She even forgot about Kirk whom she left at home, completely alone. By the time she was in the car with her family she didn't even remember that any thing unusual had happened that week.

The weather was splendid, with absolutely no wind and clouds. As they drove in the car towards the mountains Amy found herself adoring every detail of nature. The green fields, the sheep grazing on them and the other different animals that she saw along the way.

As they parked at the foot of the moutain Amy saw her friend's car.'Mom! I think Denley and her parents are here. And so are Seans! And Granton's!... Mom what is going on?' Asked Amy as they got out of the car.  
'I don't know sweetie, It looks like they have chosen this day for a hiking trip too.' Answered her mum.  
And she was right, as Amy and her family started going up hill they met up with their friends and their parents. Half an hour later they were all walking up the hill together, Amy was surprised that she was able to walk uphill for so long and still have time for laughing and talking with her friends and family.

They got up the mountain in about three hours, at the top they stopped to have a short break before setting of down again. When they did so Amy snuk away from the rowdy group to a nice quiet spot hidden behind a rocky carg. Happily she adored the view of the mountains; lush green grass covered the dark slate rock under them, the sky was still blue and a few white clouds were drifting lazily across it.

For a split second Amy remembered why this day was so amazing, who was waiting for her when she got back home, that this was the last day on earth... for her. She was overcome by sadness, she will never see this place again. Then she remembered her dream, how different this place was to the one to her dream, different, alien, unreal, terrifying, yet not lonely.  
'Amy! we're moving on!' She heard her mom's voice.

At once Amy forgot abut the what she was thinking about and run to join her family.  
Threw rest of the day was spent messing around with her friends as they went back down the mountain, for once in her life Amy let her friends take pictures of her on their phones and digital cameras at least this will what they will have of her when she laves.

She was never so happy in her life.

When the end of the trip came everyone said their goodbyes and left. Amy hugged every single person there, telling them what a great day that was. On the way back the sun started to go down, amy watched the sunset; as the colors slowly changed from yellow to red to orange to purple and finally to a black. The moon came out and so did the stars. Amy's little brother fell asleep in his seat, his head bobbed around in a hilarious fashion until Amy pulled it down onto her lap. Stroking her brother's head she looked into the night again. They were near their street now, closer to the end of Amy's normal life.

'Dad do you believe in aliens?' She asked randomly.  
'Well, yes I do there has to be some type of life out there' Said her dad turning the volume on the radio down.  
'How do your think they look like?'  
'Both cat and robot mixed together with red skin, you know, I'm getting bored of the green.' Chuckled her dad.  
Amy laughed to, secretly screaming in her head.

Then the radio started crackling... 'That's weird...' Muted her dad twisting the knob that adjusted the frequency.  
Amy looked out the window again, at the moon more precisely. And then she saw it...

A sharply angled sleek dark shape slowly cut trough the sky, shimmering metallicaly in the light of the moon. Amy gasped as the spaceship drifted across the moon blocking out most of it's light, the girl looked frantically at her dad who did not seem to see it. She looked back to see it stop above her street, her house, her parking space.  
'He hehehe LOL' Whispered the girl under her breath, this was a kind of funny...

The car stopped and her brother woke up, he was a little groggy from sleeping for so long in a moving car, her dad shook mum awake and then walked up the drive to open the door. Amy quickly slipped out of the car, holding her brother's hand. She did not want to look at the spaceship above her, it was too unnatural. As the girl walked into the door she knew that that will be the last time she will do that.

The last time she will have a drink from that cup.

The last time she has a sandwich.

The last time she will hear her brother call her 'Lamy' instead of 'Amy'

'Oh my god! It is late already, you should be going to bed now Amy.' Said her mom.  
'Yeah Lamy!' Added her brother.  
'Ok, Il see you guys tomorow.'Lied Amy hugging each of her family members. Her eyes were filling up with tears.  
'I love you all.' She told them.

'We love you to Lamy!' Shouted her brother, he did not seem to realise that this was wierd, neider did her mum or her dad.  
'Goodnight plumpkin.' Said her dad.  
'Goodnight sweete.' Said her mum.

Amy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, she was not ready to go yet.  
_'But you are.'_ Hissed The God that Will Come.

At once Amy's legs moved and she was walked up the stairs againct her will, down the gloomy corridor.  
'_I hope you had a fun day with your family.'_ She purred as Amy's hand reached out and twisted the knob to her bedroom door.  
'_Yes I did, thank you.' A_nswered the girl, talking stopped her from going mad in these circumstances.

She or rather they walked into the room.

The cold air was the first thing that suprised Amy as she walked into the room, her window was wide open.  
Kirk was sitting on the window frame facing the outside, his cape flapped in the wind like the wings of a bat. He was looking at what Amy first assumed to be the darkness of the night, but then she realised it was in fact the black body of the spaceship that was hovring outside her window.

'Oh Amy! I was waiting for you.' He said turning around.  
'Where are your people?' Asked Amy coming up to sit by him; she asked the question the Goddess moved her body.  
'They are inside hiding from your planet's atmosphere.' Aanswered the Grox looking up at her, his eyes gleamed in he dark.  
'How can you live on this cold rock?' Asked another voice from behind her. Amy wheeled around to find another grox, his eyes were brown. Or black, Amy couldn't tell in the darkness.

'Thas is Lox my most trusted general, he stayed out here to help me give you your sedative.' Explained Kirk.  
'What do you mean my sedative?' Exclaimed Amy looking at both of the grox, she was frightened.  
'You can not go with us as a human, darling.' Said Lox coming to stand by her. 'You would not be able to survive, the substances we use and the chemicals would kill you instantly. So you will be quiet simply, given the body of a grox.'

'WHA?' Screamed the girl, totally devastated, she wanted to run but her body would not move. She felt sound come out of her mouth, it was the Goddess that was speaking.

;Well if you must' She said, the next second Amy was putting her hand out to Kirk, the grox looked up at her questioningly as if he was not expecting her to give up that quickly. Amy saw him take a long painfully looking needle and stab it into her hand. The girl's whole body shook, sh had a phobia of needles. Kirk looked like he was about to faint as he squeezed the continence of the needle into Amy's bloodstream.

' I'm so so sorry Amy, I will never hurt you dis way again. Never.' Amy saw him whisper, his non bionic eye looked at her unhappily.  
'You will be happy as a grox, as the Empress.' Said Lox from behind her as her eyes closed, her body becoming limp.  
'MY Emperess' Added Kirk.

Then Amy slept.

* * *

YES, _it is turning into a romance of some sort, I'm not relly sure were this story is going but I know one thing. YOU MUST REVIEW!_


	4. As a grox

_Hey! I know it has been some time but I've been wrapped up in my school work and didn't have time to write this, let alone publish it. But here it is Chapter 4! Most of the questions bugging you from the last three chapters will be revealed. WAENING: A few slightly romantic bits in this one!  
_

_Also a quick note to the person that reviews this story as L: If you hate it THAT much don't read it. I'm also going to answer some of the questions you have asked me. ALSO this story is 100% messed up, it only uses the characters from it and I'm not really paying attention to the game as I'm writing this. _

_To all the other readers: Ignore the note, Here is Chapter 4!_

_Note to Amy: Enjoy  
_

_

* * *

_

Amy knew she was dreaming, it was dark and yet she could open her eyes, she was standing up yet she could not move, she could open her eyes yet_ s_he could not se_e. _What was going on here? 'Enjoying yourself?' Said the Goddess_,_her voice was much more powerful physically. The darkness around Amy shifted. The girl realised that she was being held in the liquid presence again, it swam like a sea around her_; _the ever shifting current went left then right and then completely swirled around her. It was so confusing.

'Where am I?' Asked Amy even through she already knew the answer.  
'You are slowly awaking from your deep sleep, in your new grox body to be exact.' Answered the Goddess matter of factly.  
'Wha? I'm grox now?'  
'Well, yes don't you remember? You have been given a new grox body to join Kirk and his empire to overthrow the other grox empires.' The Darkness went on.

Amy was completely shocked as the memories came back to her, 'My empress' The last words that she heard from Kirk went right trough her. She was a grox now, an alien, her family will never want her back again. She will have to start a new life, in the unknown.

'How am I meant to overthrow the other empires? Are there even any other empires? And how am I meant to become a leader? I hate telling people what to do!' She shouted at the Darkness.  
It giggled in return, a mischievous girlie giggle.  
'You are not expected to lead! Kirk will do all that, you will only be the empire's mascot, but Ill leave it up to him to explain that to you...' She giggled again  
'WHAT?' Exclaimed Amy, getting annoyed.  
'Oh, its just rather amusing how clueless you are.' It answered. 'I have so many things in store for you, but that will come later. Anyways, do you have any more questions besides any thing Kirk-related?' Her voice went normal again,and the darkness surrounding Amy calmed down a little bit.

'Why are you a girl?'  
'Well..' Hesitated the Goddess 'I was created that way, I used to be a creature just like you. My species lived in another universe, we were an intelligent race much smarter than all the other species. We advanced quickly using our minds as an ultimate weapon, all the other species feared us. But we were not after space travel and wealth.

As the most intelligent species we quickly realised that the answer for the next step for evolution was not up in space but inside of us. So our scientists started to work on genetics, starting to create much more advanced lifeforms. It took millions of years, loads of failed experiments and millions of wars but at the end we finally managed to turn ourselves into perfect creatures. We could not die, we fed on the energy of stars and did not need a body. We became the souls of our universe, we became so advanced that we could create life of our own.

We then realised that we could create worm-holes to move between universes, many of us left to seek other worlds and others stayed in our universe, wanting to die with it. I was one of those who left to see what was beyond our world. I soon got lost in the maze of universes, in the different time frames and realities, I became aware that I will never find my home again. Finally I wished to make a universe of my own; but came upon a problem.

If I created my own universe I would trap myself inside of it and would not be able to escape. And if the universe died I would die with it. So I decided to take over another universe and make it my home, it was successful at first. I was able to bend the creator of the universe to my will, and when the time came for the world to die I would escape via a worm-hole. This way I could live for ever without any consequences, I was a parasite, feeding of other worlds.

I think it was my twelfth universe and I was just moving onto this one, I had my eye on this universe for a long time; it was big glorious and young, it still is. But the creator of this universe that the creatures call Spode would not give up that quickly. It was too late for me when I found out that he was more powerful than me. He defeated me and had me imprisoned in the centre of this galaxy, with no means of escape. He wants me to stay here until this universe ends, so I will be destroyed and die with him.

Thankfully my powers were still great anoth for me to reach and look out through the bars of my prion and communicate with the creatures of this galaxy. You are the most unique creature I have ever met, you do not seem harmed by my presence and Spode can not control you. So I was thinking that we could work together and you could help me escape my imprisonment and bring peace to this galaxy in one go.

Anyways Spode was a good hearted creature and gave me the power to create one race in this galaxy.I did not hesitate and created the Grox, in hope that they will one day become as advanced as my species and set me free. They carry my power across this galaxy and will soon move onto the whole universe. But in order for the grox to do that they have to stop the wars against each other and work together. This is when you come in Amy, you will be the key to this, you and I will be able to sort out this tangle between the Grox empires and help them become the greatest creatures of this world'

The Goddess stopped speaking for a few minutes so Amy could gather up her fourghts. The girl could feel the fear and the hatared for Spode and the tiny hope of escape in the darkness. If she could stop war and bring peace, free the Goddess from her prison. She did not seem as evil and cruel as Amy expected, her intentions were in fact rather good. She wanted good for her species and for the rest of the galaxy, she will be the God To Come.

The Goddess's story cheered her up a little bit, she was not alone in this mess, others had bigger problems than her. And the best thing was that she had a purpose, to free the Goddess That Will Come and bring peace to the grox.  
'Ill be happy to help you, If you help me with bing a grox. They are your species after all.' Amy finally said. The darkness at once swirrled around her, as if she was doing a little victory dance.

'Of course Ill help you! You are going to be the empress anyway. You're going to have friends, a husband, children...' She went on in a happier voice.  
'I don't want children! Or a husband!'  
'Well, you are going to have a family anyway. Its already settled with Spode.'  
'I thought you hated Spode.'  
'Well yes, but he does want peace in the galaxy, he doesn't know any thing about my secret brake out plan trough...' She trilled in her happy voice 'And Kirk always gets hat he wants.' She broke out into giggles again.

'Ewwwww... I'm gonna marry Kirk?' Asked Amy, now in a better mood.  
'Ooops, already said too much, you are going to have to go now.' Answered the Goddess still laughing.  
'Wait! What will happen?' Carried on Amy, the cold reality hitting her again.  
'Don't worry, Ill be watching you every step of the way.' Said the Goddess reassuringly.

Then Amy's mind went blank again, and she woke up in reality.

The Goddess was still with her, Amy could feel the warm presence somewhere in the back of her mind. She kept her eyes closed.

The first thing Amy realised was that she was lying down on her back on fabric of some sort, in a bed possibly. She felt the slight movements in the air as someone or some thing shifted above her. Her brain told her that there were at least two creatures above her. She felt herself breathe in, her chest used much less energy to lift and fall than her human chest, her lungs seemed more efficient.

'Her heart rate is gone up, she must be waking up.' She heard a wisper to her left, the wierd thing was that it as grox chatter, and somehow she could make sence of what the grox to her left was saying.  
'Isn't that a little to early?" She hard Kirk's voice to her left, she felt her ears twitch to capture the sound. Amy then became aware of him holding her left hand, she twitched her three fingers and felt Kirk squeeze back.

'No, you heard what that Professor said. She wasn't supposed to learn how to breathe on her own till tomorrow, let alone be waking up. ' Answered the one on the right. 'She is waking up ten times as fast.' He added.

Amy decided to open her eyes, she expected to be blinded by the bright light but her eyes seemd to get used to the bright white light straight away.

She found herself in a rather small room, mechanical equipment covered all walls, as far as she could see. With little effort she turned her head to the right to confront who ever was sitting there. To her surprise she found Lox, or a grox she assumed to be Lox. He looked back down at her with total bewilderment, grinning, obviously not knowing what to say.  
'Um... So youre awake... wow this is so wierd.' He managed to stutter out.

'How do you feel?' She heard Kirk's voice from the other side. She turned to him realising that the Goddess was speaking to her at the same time. _'He has been here for more than a day you know. Be nice or you'll hurt his fragile little feelings.' _She said to the girl sounding a lot like a strict parent.

Amy was not sure if she could speak, she did not want to meet the grox's eyes eider, not after what the goddess said to her. She felt his hand tighten around hers, telling herself to act natural she looked up at the grox emperor. He seemed relived, his wide lips parted to show the sharp teeth. 'Do you know if you can talk?' He asked, his voice had a delicate edge to it.

Amy opened her mouth to talk, very strangely the voice came out without her even using her vocal cords, as if it was simply transmitted to some speaker in her throat and came out of there. 'I... think I can.' She said, loudly and clearly, her voice did in fact sound like hers but slightly mechanically. Both of the grox grinned at each other. 'Should we tell the doctor?' Asked Lox, already knowing the answer.  
'I don't think she needs one, besides we can always go back tomorrow.' Answered Kirk getting up from the chair that he was sitting on. 'Besides, I have to teach her how to be a grox.' He carried on. His ears lifting up in happiness.

'Isint that sopposed to be Brecca's job? You know... teaching amy the glorious ways of the grox?' Questioned Lox also getting up from his seat. Amy was wondering where were they going, and what she was going to wear, she was naked as far as she could tell. 'Wait! What am I gonna wear?' Exclaimed Amy.  
'Well... we have got your uniform scrubbed and ready for you' Said Lox handing her a bundle of black and purple clothing.  
'We'll you know... just turn around and let you get on with it.'Added Kirk letting go of her hand.

'Um... okay but how can I see myself?  
'Well , there is a mirror behind that curtain over there, we set it up just for you.'  
'But if you want my opinion you are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen.' Said Kirk with a cheesy smile on his face.  
'Ugh, you can get so sweet sometimes you make me wanna puke.' Hissed Lox, Kirk just laughed. They both turned their backs to her, Lox started to nudge Kirk with his elbow roughly. They looked at each other and giggled like little girls.

'_All boys are the same, in every galaxy and universe you ever visit.' _Purred the goddess in her head. Smiled and tried to get out of the bed. For a minute she had forgotten that she wasn't a human anymore, but as she got onto her feet she realised how light her body felt. And also that she was much smaller than she used to be. Nerveless Amy gathered up the clothes under her arm and slipped bechind the white curtain.

As the two grox told her there was a full length mirror hanging from the white tiled wall. She gasped when she saw her own reflection.

She was a grox, from head to toe her red skin was marked with slightly darker stripes on the insides of her thies and on one of her arms. The other one was bionic, so was a part of her left leg and her left eye. She came up closer to the mirror to inspect the cybernetics, they did not feel different to her normal limbs, as she touched the mirror with she could feel the coldness of the glass trough her bionic hand. She then turned the attention to her eye, it was red just like Kirk's and Lox's she closed her real eye to see if the bionic one was different, but somehow she could see through both eyes normally. This was rather disappointing, she was excepting x-ray vision or something...

Her other eye was a neon purple, dark red eyelashes surrounded it. She then turned her attention to her whole body; she was slender, her body was feminine, more delicate and curvy than the male grox.  
'Um.. we are kind of trying to sneak you out undetected so... hurry up.' She heard Lox's voice behind her.  
'Oh my god! Shut your face Lox! You little moob.' Growled Kirk, even trough it did sound like a growl it had a humorous note to it.  
'Oooh Kirk used a naughty word he's gettin hard-core.' Pressed on Lox.

By that point Amy had already managed to drag the purple and black uniform onto herself (I'm gonna let you imagine the uniform because all I've imagined is black leggings and a Justin Bieber hoodie for some reason) it was handy that grox's structure was similar to a humans otherwise she would have a serious problem.  
Taking a last look at herself in the mirror she steped out from bechind the curtain, the two grox still had their backs to her.  
Lox was still annoying Kirk  
'I' Begun Kirk  
'Oooh' Cut in Lox when he was about to say some thing, elbowing him in the ribs.  
'No-'  
'Oooh'  
'Bein-'  
'Oooh.'  
'Um.. I'm done now.' Interrupted Amy grabbing their attention.

'Yay! Finally, can we go now?' Carried on Lox, does he ever shut-up?  
'Let's get out of here, I hate labs like these, they creep me out.' Agreed Kirk grabbing Amy's hand and leading her to the door on the other side of the room. Amy never realised there was a door there, it was perfectly fitted into the wall, almost invisible. It slid open to the touch of Lox's hand, he poked his head trough the doorway and looked left and right to see if anyone was coming. When he was satisfied he stepped into the corridor, Amy and Kirk following him.

'Um... where are we and where exactly are we going?' Asked Amy looking around the corridor. It was white, just like the interior of her room the walls were round, there were identical doors on eider side of the walls. All were closed, Amy looked back at her door and realised that hers was different, there was a code panel next to it, the numbers were written in the strange grox writing that she had never seen before, yet she could understand.

There was also a sighn on her door, but she did not have time to read it because both o the other grox pulled her down the corridor. All she read was 'Enter at own risk.'  
'Well, to answer to both of your questions we are on that space ship that came for you and Kirk three days ago.' Begun Lox, he obviously liked to talk.  
'Right now we are in the research and infantry department, and we are heading for the residential part of the ship, to our own private quarters to be exact. To Kirk's private quarters to be even more exact. You are going to be living there.' He explained as they walked briskly down the corridor.

'I'm going to be shearing a room with Kirk?' Asked Amy bewildered.  
'Of course! As the empreress of this empire and Kirk's life mate the-.' Answered Lox, but he couldn't explain fully because Amy cut him off.  
'His mate? When did that happen?' Amy was getting rather creeped out, again. '_Don't worry Amy, soon you will start thinking like a grox as your brain starts to change. You will soon want to be with Kirk more and more often...'_Cooed the Dark Goddess inside her head. Ugh, even she was behind this.

'I think it was established yesterday, somewhere in between dinner and fiesta.' Explained Kirk, he looked at Lox and they both laughed. What ever strange inside joke that was, Amy didn't want to know.  
'So as I was saying' Lox carried on wiping tears from his natural eye, 'As Kirk's empress and life mate there is no other place for you than his private quarters, his bedroom, his bed, in between his l-'  
'Lox, be quiet someone might be evesdropping and all they hear is you talking about doing it ' Said Kirk, butting in. Even though he told him to be quiet he was grinning again.

They were coming to the end of the corridor now, there was a glass door at the end of it and another code bar, Kirk quickly typed in the right code and the door swung outwards with a loud beep. Amy found herself in another corridor, except this one was much larger and the ceiling was higher. The walls seemed to be made out of dark metal, it shone in the red and yellow lights that hung above the doors and on the ceilings. The doors looked the same, but they all had signs on them, mostly offices and closets of what Amy could read.

The other thing about the corridor was that it was full of other grox, talking by the walls, coming in and out of the rooms and strolling down the length of it, and going on about their business. They all wore different uniforms, some dirty from oil and dirt and some neat and orderly. Some grox even carried some form of guns and wore slight armour, a group of these passed them on the corridor, they each gave Amy a fascinated, but friendly look before acknowledging Lox and Kirk.

Kirk moved closer to Amy and whispered in her ear. 'Keep your head up and don't stop to talk to anyone, we don't want to cause a scene. Its late already and you are in a bad need of sleep afer all the chemicals they stuffed into you. Lox is already a nuisance and I don't need another one.' He whispered in a gentle tone. Amy nodded feeling him grab her hand .  
'No white coats in sight, we should better move before they try to drag us back to that lab again.' Wispered Lox appearing next to them.

And with those words they set off down the corridor, many grox smiled and stopped to watch them pass, the guards at some doors stood to attention when Lox appeared in sight. The female grox waved to Amy, with exited grins on their faces, not sure what to do Amy waved back. Kirk had the most striking effect on everyone, the grox in the corridors jumped out of the way, he store trough the corridor with an aura of power surrounding him, Amy clinging to his side.

Finally, many twists and turns, after many buttons pressed, many doors opened and millions of codes typed they finally came into a small corridor with dark walls and suiting doors the floor was more polished and the lights were orange. There were only a few doors there, about twelve.  
'Well... here we are' Announced Kirk as they stood in front of one of the doors. He pressed a small button the side and he door slid open soundlessly showing a softly-lit interior.  
'Ill be going to sleep now... You two just...you know...' Said Lox making wierd hand gestures.

'No, Lox, no I've already told you to be quiet and if Brecca hears us she won't shut up till next month.' Kirk told him jokingly.  
'Ok then, night! night!' Called Lox in a wisper opening his own door, that was located right next to theirs.  
'See ya tomorrow! We're gonna face dreaded Dr. Peck .' Kirk called back.  
'Yeah, that's going to be epic.' Were the last words they heard from Lox as the door closed behind him.

'Well, its late we should be sleeping.' Said Kirk turning to Amy, he moved past her and stepped into his own room. No wait, their room.  
'I'm knackered, why? I was sleeping all the time for two days.' Whispered Amy, she was in fact, extremely tiered, her eyes were closing. Every time she blinked there was a danger of falling asleep.  
'Its the way the change has affected you, your whole body has been working, well, to work properly and now that its finished it needs a proper rest.' Kirk told her, stepping aside to let Amy past.

Amy stepped into the room and found herself in a small front room with a table and a few chairs.  
'The bedroom is the door on the left and the bathroom is right next to it, I think Brecca has left out some jammies (Yeah, I know such an un-grox word to use) for you in there.' The emperor told her walking up to the third door on the right of the room.  
'Whats in there?'  
'My secret food closet that's actually supposed to be my wardrobe.' H e answered with a sneaky look on his face which made Amy giggle.

She realised then that Kirk was in fact handsome, he had a strong jaw-line,(_'Good looking for a grox._'The goddess whispered) powerful wide arms and a well shaped body. His green eye twinkled in the warm light of the room, his perfectly rounded ears rose and fell as he laughed.  
'_I told you you'll start loving him soon.' _The goddess purred happily.  
'_Not that soon!' _Answered Amy looking away from Kirk to the bathroom door.

Kirk gave her what seemed to be a pudding to eat, it tasted nice, but strange at the same time. The smell told her it was alkaline based, she was eating what humans would call poison.  
After that she trotted over to the bathroom, as Kirk said there was a little bundle of light purple clothing on the table, there was a little note on it as well. It was written in large childish-looking writing it read:

**Dear Amy **

**If you are actually reading this and have made it from the research department without bumping into Dr. Peck then I envy you. Why you ask? I dunno I've just run out of smart-ass words to say to you. Anyways since you are a girl and I'm a girl Ill tell you one thing about grox hygiene; its exactly the same as human hygiene, you don't have to worry about the robot bits cuz they are water proof like your skin.**

**Brush your teeth, put on your jammies unless Kirk has made a no clothes policy in his bed. LOL! I can't belive I actually wrothe that, see u tomorow I'm sure weel be friends.**

**Have fun ;)**  
**From Brecca**

**P.S If you are not Amy I swear I'm gonna gauge your eyes out.**

Amy put down the note and looked around the bathroom, it looked exactly like a human bathroom, except it was most probably smaller. There was a shower, a sink and a cup with two tooth brushes, there was a note stuck to one of them:

**The other 1 is Kirk's**

Wondering who Brecca actually was Amy repeated her human hygiene on her grox body and went out of the bathroom, without second thought she headed straight for the bedroom door, she touched the button with her bionic palm and the door slid open. There was a bed, she headed straight for that not even looking at her surroundings. She jumped under the black covers and closed her eyes, but as tiered as she was sleep would not come.  
'_Oh, I'm sorry Amy. I have forgotten to let you cry, well... here you go.' _Said the Goddess to come, at once Amy remembered her earth, her family, friends... all the things that she knew so well and she will never see again.  
'_I'll leave you alone now.' S_he purred and left Amy's mind entirely.

Amy didn't know if grox could cry, but as she felt the hot liquid start to gather under her eyes she knew that they could. She allowed herself to cry, it would make her feel better, it always did and when the tears started to flow she found out that she could not stop. She wept for everything that she left on earth, and she will never see them again. She did not stop when she heard Kirk walk into the room eider, there was no point of stopping he would find out by the wet pillows anyway.

She expected him to say something, but he didn't she even thought that he went out again because it was so quiet. She didn't care, she kept on weeping she then felt his heavier weight press down onto the mattress next to her. 'Shush Amy, I know how you feel. Never to see your family again, except you know that yours is safe. I have no idea what has happened to my family, they might be all dead as far as I know.' Said Kirk, his voice soft and gentle. Amy calmed down a little bit, she couldn't cry now, he was making a good point.

'There's always a new beginning, a new purpose. After one thing is over there is always another one to come. ' He whispered in her ear. ' You have a great purpose in my life, and the life of others.' He carried on. He was right, Amy did have a purpose, she had to serve it or creatures would die.

She felt his arms wrap around her in a romantic embrace and his body snuggle close. She didn't feel like running, she wanted to stay close to him, it felt right, she belonged there. She stopped crying, her tears dried out, her breath would only hitch from time to time. She flipped around to face Kirk only to find he's mouth inches away from hers, the corners of his cream colored lips curled up when he saw that she wasn't crying anymore.

Damn, why didn't Brecca leave a helpful note about how grox show compassion.

His facial expression was the similar to the one when she agreed to come with him. Kirk looked as if he was about to kiss her, Amy even got ready for it.

Thankfully he did.

Both of them closed their eyes, Amy fell asleep almost straight away, There was something about Kirk's presence that made her happy, secure almost.  
'Wow' Whispered Amy  
'What is it?'  
'I just realised that I'm sleeping with a grox emperor, AS a grox.'  
'Wow, yeah... that's...nice.'  
'Goodnight Kirk'  
'Goodnight Amy'

* * *

_Yay! I've finally finished this chapter. Yes, I know that its getting rather rude and there are more questions than answers given. And guess what? This is only the beggening! Mwahahahahahaha!_

_Please review,  
_


	5. In Between

_Dear readers: Read and review._

_I've tried to post it up as quicly as possible._

* * *

Amy had a strange dream that night; there was Kirk, Lox with his dark tanned limbs and ears, like a Siamese cat. There was another grox too, a delicately built female. She had no markings at all, her skin was a smooth dark crimson her eyes looked like shining black pebbles. She looked happy, laughing in her slightly mechanical voice. But she stopped from time to time too look back at some thing over her shoulder. Every single time she turned around to face her she looked more and more worried as if the thing over her shoulder was getting closer...

Amy woke up, realising that Kirk was still holding her, their legs were tangled together in a tight bundle, his arms were pressing her hard against his chest. As a human she would find that extremely uncomfortable but as a grox it felt right to hold someone you love that way.

'_Oooh did I just hear __what I thought I heard?" _Said the Goddess suddenly popping up in her mind again. How did she do that?  
'_Yeah... This grox mutation thing is really going fast.' _Answered Amy with a loud sigh, there was no point of not admitting it was there? The Goddess would know anyway.  
'_Sooo... Is there a little Kirmy on the way?' _She asked in her cheeky voice, Amy was sure she was holding back giggles.  
'_No! It doesn't look like does it?'_ Snapped back Amy, did they all have such dirty minds?  
'_What about a little Amirk?'  
'Shut up!'  
__  
_The Goddess laughed rather loudly, making Amy join in as well. She did not want to admit it but she did find that quiet funny, maby her new grox brain was approving of this humour. She quickly realised that she had giggled in real life as well, but the only response she got from Kirk was an annoyed snuffle.  
_'You won't wacke him up that easiy, it usally takes more than one call from his generals to do that. Mind you he does have a lot of sleepless nights running an entire empire with only two more people to help him.' _Commented the Goddess, her voice going serious again.

'_Why doesn't he just hire more people to help him?' _Asked Amy giving Kirk a closer look; a night ago she would find his cuddly, pudgy appearance absolutely adorable. Now he looked more handsome and dangerous, more like a slumbering tiger than a kitten.  
'_You see, there are six more grox empires, all similar to this one. All of these empires are in conflict with each other, they want to take over the galaxy on their own. The problem is that many other alien empires are finally starting to realise that. And are using it as a weapon against the grox species. If Kirk was to hire anyone from the street he would get a whole army of spies and assassins coming at him on the same day.'  
_Amy giggled.

Kirk moved again, this time his ears twitched back and forth, his eye lids pressed closer together.( Remember; he has only one organic eye)  
'_Oooh! Kirk's waking up! I think I should go now, by the way he knows about me to, but sadly Spode is able to rummage trough his mind so don't tell him any venerable information.' _And with that the Shadow left Amy's head completely.

Amy was annoyed, why did the Goddess leave her mind when she actually wanted her there? She had no time to study that thought because Kirk's eyes drifted open, his bionic eye went a little brighter. Amy didn't really feel like confronting Kirk like that so she closed her eyes in hope that he will assume that she is sleeping and leave her be. That was not the case.  
'I know you are awake Amy, your red eye goes brighter when you aren't sleeping.' Amy heard him say, she opened her eyes to see the other grox grinning like an idiot.  
' I hate you.' She hissed shoving his arm with her metalical one, she sucseeded in hurting him.

'Ow! Just because I'm not blind like you assumed.' He complained rubbing his injured arm, yet he was still smiling.  
'Its payback, remember?' Amy told him, her mood now brightened. Kirk's presence didn't seem uncomfortable like she thought it would be. In fact she enjoyed it.  
'Right, I remember now, but that was your fault.' He said jokingly shoving her back.

Unfortunately his shove was to strong and he completely pushed Amy off the bed. She fell with a loud thump on to the black tiled floor.  
'Ow! That wasn't nice was it?' She shouted annoyed, yet this was still rather funny. She rolled onto her back to see Kirk looking down at her with concern.  
'By the will of Spode! I'm so sorry!' He stammered getting off the bed to help Amy get back up on to her feet.

'I'm fine, it was rather funny actually. I think I fell on nose, it hurts a little.' Giggled Amy covering the area between her mouth and eyes with her hand. (Of course the grox don't have noses but they have a name for that part of their body.(In this story anyway.)) Her nose didn't hurt at all... she just wanted to see his reaction to hurting her. Of course it was not what she expected.

'Aww, bless. Do you want me to kiss it better?' He purred grinning.  
'Well... Yes please.' She answered smiling, her grox mind answered more to that one. But she didn't realise it since the mutation was almost over and her mind was no longer aware of the changes.

But insted of kissing her nose Kirk went for her mouth instead.  
'Weren't you supposed to kiss my nose?' Asked Amy braking the kiss, not that she minded.  
' I missed, I don't exactly have a good aim.' He cooed grinning down at her, if his cheeks weren't already red Amy could have sworn he was blushing.  
'Then try again, practise makes you perfect.'She told him, normally she couldn't make such smart ass remarks.

They were about to kiss again when they both heard the sound of doors sliding open. The two grox turned to the black door hearing foot steps outside it slowly getting closer. Kirk didn't seem surprised at all when Lox suddenly burst in with a mischievous expression on his face followed by a smaller female grox that Amy remembered from her dream.  
The female grox seemed to be chasing Lox, who stopped in front of them and was about to say some thing when the other grox spoke.

'I told you that they woul be busy you little moob!' She roared at Lox who only made a childish giggle.  
'Oooh I'm sorry do disturb your little snog-fest but I think you should be getting ready for your trip to the research department. They were going mad in the labs' He said turning to Amy. ' They were most probably thinking that you escaped or went mad or somethin.' He explained, his voice going serious.

'There is also a groxian fleet heading towards our destination, we all think that it might be one of the enemy empires. But no one is sure.' He carried on, his dark red tipped ears flapped once to show the urgency of the situation. Kirk nodded slowly, not really affected by the information.  
'How long until they reach us?' He asked briefly.  
'About six hours, do you have any special orders for your fleet?'  
'No, just tell them to follow the normal procedure, I don't think they are a big thereat' Said Kirk pulling Amy closer to him in a protective embrace. Amy was very confused by now.

The female grox made an annoyed growl, turning all eyes on her. When Amy looked at her she grinned showing brilliant white teeth, her eyes shone in a friendly manner. But before she could speak Lox spoke for her.  
'This is Brecca, she is the lead negotiator, and scientist of this empire. And she is a really annoying little fish.' He told her gesturing to Brecca who gave him a please-stop-embarrassing-me-because-you-are-only-embarrassing-yourself look. Lox gave her an idiotic grin, all of the other things forgotten.  
_'They don't need to worry...they only give the orders.' _Whispered the Goddess in her ear, reassuring her.

'I see that you are extremely comfortable in your new body Amy, it was estimated that you would not wake up until next month.' Said Brecca with pure amazement in her voice. 'Just like Lox said the whole research department was looking for you, it was hectic. Its a miracle that Dr. Peck didn't rip her ears out from the stress that she went through. Thank Spode that I knew that you were taken by Kirk otherwise they would have closed down for quarantine.' Amy assumed that she was partly telling Kirk and Lox off for what they did.

'Well... We didn't want to leave her there, and since she did wake up then why not take her?' Argued Kirk, sounding a lot like a little boy.  
'I'm not saying anything about the idea of taking Amy out. But why didn't you tell anyone that you were doing it?' Pressed on Brecca, there was no way Kirk would be able to talk himself out of that one.  
'Well...um...Ill tell you later.' He quicly answered back.

Brecca signed and fixed her eyes on Amy again, a smile lightening up her face.  
'You and me will have to talk on the way to the research department, Dr. Peck is getting impatient.' She trilled in a much happier voice, after she finished talking she turned back around and skipped out of the door that closed behind her in a quiet whoosh.  
'C'omon Lox! We have to leave in five minutes!' She called from outside. Lox seemed to snap back into reality, without a word he followed the other gorx's voice and exited the room.

'How do you know that that fleet of ships isn't dangerous?' Asked Amy after a minute of standing in silence with Kirk still holding her in his death grip.  
Kirk gave her a secretive smile before letting her go. 'The Goddess to Come told me, I think you are familiar with her.' He purred in a self-satisfied manner.

But before Amy could ask anymore questions the Goddess cut her off.  
'_There will be much more time to discuss that, now get to that research department for goodness sake.' _She hissed in a slightly humorous tone. Kirk grinned, obviously he heard her too.

**An Hour Later!**

''-and this is why the grox need cybernetics.' Said Brecca as Amy, Kirk, Lox and she stood before the glass doors of the research department. They had spent the whole journey trying to explain the since of the grox organism to Amy, it wasn't working out very well.  
'So, why does everyone hate the grox?" Asked Amy changing the subject, she had anoth of the last one for now.

'It is rather simple,' Begun Kirk. 'The grox have been around much longer than most of the other species, we are more intelligent, powerful and sophisticated than they are. But the biggest factor that has affected our reputation is the work of other grox empires; they are evil and ruthless, hating any thing that is not grox and wanting all wealth and power for themselves.' He explained while typing in the right code. 'Some of us try to fix this conflict but it is too hard, too many species hate us already.' He finished, taking Amy's hand and leading her down the white corridor.

The place looked different now, there were much more grox walking up and down the corridor. They were all dressed in white lab coats and most of them carried clip-boards or stacks of papers that seemed to be covered in their strange handwriting.  
The grox were mostly female, they smiled and nodded as Amy passed them with amazed looks on their faces.

_'As I said I created the grox, and some of the characteristics are based on my species. For example as you see here, the female grox have a much more friendly and delicate mind. They prefer to live a life of peace and help others of their species. They are also much more curious, and prefer to leave all the fighting to the opposite gender.'_Whispered the Goddess as they got nearer to the room that Amy originally came out of.

There was another grox waiting for them outside the door, she was too wearing a white lab coat with a name placket that clearly said Dr. Peck. She jumped up when she saw Kirk, and Brecca walk up to her, Lox had disappeared. She looked relived when she saw that no thing had happened to her.  
'Thank Spode you are safe, we were thinking of sending out a search for you.' She said to Amy, her dark green eye twinkling with sudden curiosity. It was rather strange, why did they all find her this amazing? She didn't look any different from the rest of the grox.

'I hink you will have to wait outside sir, this will only take an hour.' She told Kirk while opening the white door behind her.  
'Well...OK then.' Answered the emperor, he didn't seem too sure about leaving her in the hands of other grox.  
'_He thinks they might hurt you... how cute.' _Squeaked the Goddess inside her head.

Breccca nudged her forward into the white room, and door slid closed behind the three grox. The room looked exactly the same as last time she had been in there. The only difference was that the bed that she used to sleep on was stripped off all the covers. It was now more of an operating table, thankfully there was no operating instruments near by that might suggest that they'll try to cut her up or something...

'Don't be scared Amy, no serious harm will come to you today. Or at least none is planned.' Stated Brecca reassuringly.  
'We will just ask you a few questions, and give you a general check-up.' Added Dr. Peck, sounding a lot like her doctor back on earth.  
'Yeah, ok, but can I ask you a question?' Said Amy, she didn't feel that scared anymore.  
'Go on.'

'What's with the sign outside my door?" She asked gesturing behind her.  
'There is always a risk that the creature that gets a grox body might not be able to stand the change, both mentally and physically. Some of the patients would go mad and turn on the other grox, others would still believe that they haven't changed and will try to kill every grox they see.' Explained the doctor while taking out some kind of data-pad and sitting down on one of the chairs that stood by the bed, Brecca did the same, holding a plastic box of some sort.

'Thats how I got that hole in my ear.' Commented Brecca, pointing to a small opening in her left ear. 'One of them came at me with a hole-puncher a few years ago, remember that Fyn?' She told them them both.  
'Yes I remember, that was a huge mistake.' Said Dr. Peck (Or Fyn) with a little smile as she recalled the events that must have been rather amusing.

'Please sit down, are you scared of needles?" Carried on the doctor in a much friendlier tone, she was beginning to remind Amy of one of those people who didn't talk to just anyone.  
'Well yes I am, kind of.' Said Amy sitting down in front of them, to her horror Brecca took out a small injection needle from the box.  
'I would look away if I were you.' The doctor told her with a bright smile, Amy wasn't sure if it was because she found it amusing or because she felt empathy towards her. Anyways it made her fell a little bit better.

'As the empress you will receive the best health care that the grox empire can offer, you will also be able to join in in our investigations, if you like.' Said Brecca as she sprayed some stinking disinfectant on Amy's outstretched arm.  
'That would be fun, don't I have to be super smart for that?" Noted Amy, turning her head to the other side as Brecca lowered the needle.  
'You already are smart, and we always need some more minds in this department. There isn't many grox we can trust. And the information we deal with is top secret.' Carried on the grox, Dr. Peck nodded, agreeing with her.

For the next half an hour Amy was injected with all manner of different things that extracted different fluids from her body. While Brecca did that Dr. Peck asked her all kinds of different questions while typing the information onto her that was finished Amy was weighed, measured and scanned repeatedly until the other two grox were sure that nothing as wrong with her.

'Now I think you two will need to go.' Announced the doctor as she put the data-pad away and led them to the door.  
'Ill see you soon!' Called Brecca, even though she wasn't that far away from the grox.  
"Yeah! Bye!' Yelled Dr. Peck with the same enthusiasm as her friend.

As Brecca and Amy walked out into the corridor Kirk jumped to his feet looking relived.  
'How did it go?" He asked.  
'It was fine.' Answered Brecca, even thought the question was aimed at Amy. 'Where is Lox?'  
As if on cue the three grox heard a shout come from the entrance side of the corridor. Then they saw Lox running down the corridor as fast as his clumsy grox legs could carry him.(It wasn't very fast.) His black cape weeping behind the dust down the corridor.

He arrived in front of them out of breath and panting. 'They...are...here...' He managed to puff out.  
'Who?" Exclaimed Kirk, grabbing Amy's hand again. It was like an instinct.  
'The enemy fleet! The navigators made a mistake! They are here now!' He told him in a calm, and controlled voice. Bechind that Amy could see that his thourghts were racing, his ears twitching back and forth in a panicky manner.

'How many ships are there?" Questioned the emperor, equally calm, already knowing that there is no threat. He was wrong.  
'_They are a threat now, that's why you will need to negotiate Amy.'' _Purred the Goddess.  
'_I have no idea how to do that! Ill fail!' _Answered Amy, panicking.  
'There are at least more than fifty, heavily armed. No one is sure which empire it is.' Described Lox, already turning around and heading back out of the corridor, the other grox followed him.

'_Don't panic Amy, Spode is on your side as well as me, this will be your first ally.' _The Goddess carried on, her voice completely level. Were they all mad? Amy looked over the other three grox. Kirk looked as strong and dangerous as ever, the air of superiority thickened around him making Amy choke mentally.(At least that is what it felt like) Brecca looked rather happy as she joyously skipped down the corridor. Lox moved swiftly, in a calm and controlled trot, as if he was marly late for a party of some sort.

The central corridor was in utter chaos, grox were dashing around madly, yet with some kind of purpose. Amy saw the group of armed guards that she saw the day before. They looked ready for battle, their guns drawn out, their fingers resting on the triggers ready to fire any second.  
'Where are we going?" asked Amy, totally confused in the maze of corridors.  
'To the main control room, where you'll be able no negotiate.' Brecca shouted above the roar of the crowd.

Soon the crowd begun to thin out, and the ccorridors started to become filled with higher ranking grox, dressed in the royal blacks and purples of the empire. They all stepped out of the way as Kirk quickly store past. Some of them asked questions; Do you choose to attack now? Do you wish to have all of the defences put up? And so on...

Lox answered most of the questions, in fact he talked so much that they soon lost him in the crowd. Kirk dragged Amy onwards through the crowd, soon they were the only ones there Brecca was gone too, Amy wasn't sure where exactly.  
'Here we are.' Announced Kirk, gesturing to a huge black shimmering set of two double doors. There was no sign on this door, there were no lights hanging above it eider. Amy soon realised that she was shaking, her stomach was knotting with nerves.

'Aw, don't panic, I'll be doing most of the talking anyway.' He said reassuringly while pulling her in a quick hug.  
Amy tried to stop shaking, there was no point in that was there? She cuddled against Kirks chest for more than a minute until the worst of the shivers stopped. Kirk spoke again in a very gentle voice of his.  
'No one is going to hurt you Amy.' His chest vibrated as he spoke.

Amy did not reply, but she did calm down. She had Kirk after all. She took in a deep breath and turned to the door, Kirk took that as a sign an reached out to touch it with his natural hand.  
The mechanism behind the doors recognised the DNA and the doors slowly swung open, Amy realised that the metal was a few inches thick, no weapon could penetrate that.

With ewe the new grox empress peered behind the doors.

What she saw made her gasp.

* * *

_Yay! Something is finally happening! Remember:If you review you might learn the answers to the following questions: What are Amy and Kirk going to do about those creepy spaceships outside their window? Who do those spaceships belong to? What was Kirk doing on Amy's laptop back on earth? Do the grox have a supermarket?_


	6. Alliance

__

Here is chapter 6!

* * *

There was no wall in front of Amy, there was just one, clear, ginormous, window. The grox could see clearly through the glass, into the infinite, dark vacuum of space outside. There were tiny points of light scattered across the black sky to Amy they resembled christmas lights. To add to that the space outside was crowded with black, sleek spaceships; floating idly in the dark nothingness. It was almost too much for one go, not only the actual idea of being in space was terrifying it was the idea of being attacked was petrifying as well.

Amy started to shake again, but stopped as she felt the Goddess penetrate her nerves. Taking complete control of her body, only leaving her brain untouched.  
'_Since this is your first time I have decided to help you, but you will do all the talking, Ill just tell you what to say.' _She told her as they both watched Kirk stroll forward into the circular chamber.  
'_How do I do that? I don't know any fancy words, and isn't Kirk supposed to speak?' _Asked Amy as she followed Kirk.  
'_Ahhh, you haven't heard the plan yet have you? Well here it is: firstly Kirk will talk to the othe emperor for a little bit, but as soon as he sees you he will fall in love, he will invite you and Kirk to a tea party and we'll become allies. Understood?' _  
'_Um, yeah. But I like Kirk, not that guy.' _Answered Amy, a little bit confused.

'_Oh no! I don't want to do that! You will only use your wit and beauty to control him.' _Said the Goddess in a offended voice. She was about to say something but stopped as Kirk turned to Amy.  
'I want you to stand by me, maby you'll be helping Brecca one day.' He told her, pointing to a spot next to him, a reassuring smile on his face.  
Amy did as instructed, standing just behind Kirk, who was now fiddling with the controls at a small control panel that seemed to have appeared out of the floor.

'They seem to have already established a connection between us, lets see who this is then.' Murmured the emperor as a holographic screen appeared in front of them. There was a slight crackle and the blue light shifted a little bit before materialising into a hologram of a grox, who also seemed to be standing up. Kirk spoke up first.  
'What is all of this fuss about Vautre? I was sure that we promissed not to bother eachother.' He stated in a slightly annoyed voice.

The other grox gave him a cocky grin before answering back.  
'I'm not causing any fuss, you're the one who has set up all of his battle ships into attack positions, I have mearly came for a chat.'  
Kirk sighned, the muscles on his arms relaxing a little. 'What do you want?' He asked.  
'We cannot discuss this here, it is too important' Answered Vautre, as sneaky look on his face.  
'So... You expect us to get onto your ship so you can kill us and take over my empire? Do you think I'm that daft?' Hissed back Kirk, clearly offended. Amy watched the other emperor's eyes fill with hate, his ears press to the back of his head in a angry manner, it meant danger.

'I do not mean any harm Kirk, but if you want a battle you can have one.' Vautre snapped, his fists clenching in anger as he turned his head to look at someone else in the room. 'Get the fleet ready!' He boomed. Then turned back to Kirk.  
'Since I'm going to kill you, you should know anyway. I came to talk about the wallisians, they had been attacking my empire savagley for the last few days. I have lost a load of my fleet already, and hoped that you might give me a helping hand since you had a closer encounter with them. But since you don't want to be friends I might as well get rid of you. And add your ships to my own empire.' He growled angrily, a triumphant grin spreading across his face.

Amy was shocked, and terrified. A battle, they might die, Lox might die, and so might Brecca. The worst thing was that it is all meant for Kirk. The girl's mind was racing, trying to find a thing to say to stop this. She had completely forgotten about the Goddess, who did not say a thing through the whole conversation.  
'_Go on! Now is your time. Let me give you a little hint; don't the wallisians want Kirk and Vautre to have a fight?' _Purred the darkness.  
'_That not a hint its the answer.' _Answered Amy, a solution found, her mind seemed to clear from a thick, painful fog and she could see clearly again.

Without thinking she pushed herself in front of Kirk, who gave her a surprised stare. Voutre scrutinised her, equally surprised, like he didn't seem to have expected anyone else to be in the room except for Kirk. Before Amy knew it she was screaming at the two emperors.  
'Don't you too see anything? The wallisisians WANT you to have this battle. They must be perfectly aware that there are more than one Groxian empires. They will use this against you! Turning the empires on one another until the grox end up destroying their own race!' She took a deep breath and quickly added.

'Please don't do what they want you to do, it's their plan.'  
For a minute all three of them were silent, Amy dropped her gaze to the floor, too embarrassed too see the outcome of her little speech. She felt Kirk shuffle uncomfortably behind her, obviously wanting to break the tension in the room. All that could be heard was the dry hum of the machinery. They stood like that for more than a minute, until Vautre broke the silence.

Amy took a mare glimpe at the hologram to see the grox emperor turn around and speak to one of the grox accompanying him in the room.  
'Call off the attack, return to normal positions, lower all defences.' He growled. Then turned back to Kirk with a bright smile on his face.  
'Your kitten is right, there is no point in killing each other is there? We should talk.' He said, coming back to the friendly voice he originally started with.  
Kirk sighed, 'Well... yes I think this would be the the best thing to do right now, I suspect that you want us on your ship?'

'Indeed, unless you're scared of a trap.' Answered the other emperor, already fiddling with some type of controls that seemed to be located in front of him. 'I'll give you five minutes to get yourself sorted, then you'll be transported on-board.' He added, flashing one last grin and disappearing from the view point of the screen.  
As soon as he did Kirk turned to Amy. 'You just stopped us...' he said with total bewilderment written across his face,'from killing ourselves.' he finished and then suddenly sprung forward hugging her.

'Thank you.'

'I couldn't let you put yourself in danger.' Said Amy squeezing him back.' Shouldn't we tell everyone that we are going to visit that other grox?' She asked.  
'Oh, yes I forgot about that.' He mutted quickly, pressing a little button on the control panel, at once they heard Lox's voice.  
**Wow! This looks like a alliance meeting**, **try not to mess it up Kirky. If it all goes well give us a call. And keep your eyes peeled for any signs of danger, but from what we heard Brecca thinks that there is no reason to worry . And lastly we are all extremely surprised by Amy's behaviour, thank Spode that you stopped this stupid argument, Kirk can be so careless sometimes.**

'We'll be fine, Vautre hardly ever lies**. **Get the party ready.' Answered Kirk with a smile on his face**.  
**

There was a short pause in which they heard a short giggle from Lox.

**We'll be waiting for your return, good luck.**

With that Kirk let go of the button and took his place next to Amy. The girl realised that she was not a mascot anymore, she had gained a hudge amount of importance to the emperor in the last few minutes, and to the other grox as well.  
She smiled.  
It was not what they all had in mind, even the Goddess seemed to consider her words before saying them.

'_I'm proud of you angel.' _She said finally.'_You have more guts then I have assumed__, Spode is surprised_**.'  
'**_Thanks.'_ Amy was about to say more when a small beep from the control panel stopped her. Kirk grabbed her hand in his iron grip, the metal was warm to the touch.  
'Here we go.' He stated simply.

At once a white light filled Amy's eyes, the world around disappeared and she felt a horrible falling sanction, her ears popped and all gravity disappeared for a second. Then there was a moment of nothingness, where she did not exist at all. Then finally the world reappeared around her, Kirk's hand was still grasping hers, more tightly now.

They found themselves in a room similar to theirs, it was smaller, and the equipment was placed differently, there was also a tall podium that they appeared on. Vautre stood in front of them, with a huge grin on his face. He looked much different than he did on the screen. The grox was taller and bulkier than Kirk, his non-bionic eye was a steel gray. His cheeks had three dark red stripes each, and so did the ears, one seemed to be split on the tip.

'Well, hello.' Vautre purred, his eyes setting on Amy, the brilliant white teeth flashed again as he gave her a relativly gorgous grin. He trotted forward, and streched his hand out to to her. Slightly hesitant Amy took it, and let herself get helped down the podium., even through she could just have jumped down herself.  
' Everyone is talking about you Amy, you are one of the most important creatures in the world. There isn't many creatures that are given the chance to become a grox. And not only that, but the Goddess choose you to be her agent.' He told her, ignoring Kirk's intensive glare.

'I'm not even surprised that grox can fall in love with you at first sight, such a brilliant lady. You must have been as beautiful in your other body as well, since your new image has to be similar to your original one.' Vautre carried on in his dark, growling accent. Amy assumed that by meaning 'many grox' he also meant himself.  
'Um, thankyou.' Said Amy feeling herself blush, she had to admit; the grox was indeed rather charming.

Vautre was about to say something else when Kirk cut in, stepping right in front of Amy.  
'Should we get to the point? There is a load of important issues regarding our alliance that we need to discuss.' He growled.  
Vautre looked almost angry at first, then he smiled again 'You're right. Follow me.' He said walking up to one of the walls, he slid his hand down the smooth surface of the black metal. There was a small pause and then the wall parted, presenting a hidden room inside.

In silence they followed the other emperor into the room. There was a long, black shiny table located in the centre, with about twenty seats. There was no windows or equipment on the walls, it looked extremely formal.  
'Please sit down, I want you to know that whatever is spoken in this room will be treated as strictly confidential.' Vautre told them as they all took a seat, Amy ending up in the middle of the two emperors.

'As I had already told you the other empires, including the wallisians are starting to come together, and attacking the other Groxian empires. When you were abducted the chaos spread across all of the other five empires, everyone is getting ready for a huge battle. And not only that, but defences are being built as well.' Begun Vautre, the last sentence was rather strange. Were the grox so powerful that that they never defended their planes?

The affect on Kirk was not as big as she expected. 'What about now? How come I haven't heard anything about the wallisians since I got back?" He asked calmly.  
'They have calmed down a little because they think that they have won over your empire. If I'm not mistaken they are waiting for the fall of your empire, since they still believe that you are dead.' Said Vautre, his eyes settled on Amy once more, in a more intensive stare than before.

'The good thing is that you are not. Thank Spode that the Goddess has been so good to you, giving us one of her servants to lead us to victory, and beyond.' He looked at Kirk again. 'This is why I believe that we should stop the quarrelling once and for all, and join together.' He added, playing with his hands nervously.  
Amy realised something; Vautre was inferior to Kirk, in a way. And he was asking THEM for help, trying to give reasons for Kirk to ally through Vautre was physically superior to him, it did not seem to make the any difference.

'_Indeed, Kirk has the most powerful empire of all the six. Vautre was not really going to attack him, your fleet is ten times as big. And yes, the grox do not consider physical ability as much as humans do._ ' Said the Goddess.

She was rather curious what Kirk was going to say, as far as she was sure he too wanted an agreement between all of the emperors.  
'If you are asking me for a alliance,' Kirk begun, there was a short tense pause in which Amy felt Vautre draw in a short breath. Kirk's eyes turned to her, he seemed to consider something.  
'Well, I don't see why we should keep on fighting like this. I do want to see all of the empires united as well as you Vautre and it would be great if I could help you kick the wallissians scaly but. ' He said, a joyous glint in his eyes. Vautre breathed out with relief, so did Amy.

'Consider me an ally, as long as you don't try to steal my mate.' He carried on, a playful grin on his face. Amy felt herself blush, again. There they go with those jokes again.  
Vautre giggled, they both looked at her then, both grinning like idiots.  
'Which one would you choose if you had to Amy?' Asked Vautre, flashing his perfect white teeth, 'Based on looks.'

'Well...' Amy begun, beggening to get into the joke.  
'Go on kitten.'  
'Um... Vautre.'  
'Ha! Told you!' Laughed the taller male, bouncing up and down on his chair.

'Aww. How could you do that to me Amy?" Said Kirk jokingly, making a puppy dog face that made the girl laugh.  
'Anyways lets begin to sort out the alliance, the sooner we get done the better.' He said, going serious again.  
'Sure.'

And so the two emperors begun to converse about the trade routes, military, other empires, and so on. All of these things that Amy had never heard of and did not practically understand. The names made no seance to her, the names of the planets, the places, the ships.

Vautre kept on giving her cretin looks that made her uncomfortable, occasionally asking her a question about her past human life. She answered all of them, feeling Kirk's jealousy like radiation.

Not that she found it boring, but there was almost nothing she could make out of the conversation. Only that Kirk was going to change his course for one of the other empires, to ally them, or take over their empire.

'_So... do they all know about you?" _She asked the goddess as the conversation carried on.  
'_Yep. I'm their god. And yes, they do believe that you are my agent.' _Answered the Darkness.  
'_Cool, so I'm more of a negotiating person now right?"_

_'Indeed, you will have to do a similar thing with all of the emperors, some of them will be harder to befriend than others.'  
'And what will happen now? I don't exactly get all of the spacy talk.'  
'You'll be going to nother empire to ally anoter emperor, there will be some trouble on the way but you will be out in one piece." _Trilled the Goddess, Amy almost felt her sneaky smile.

_'What will happen?'  
'Um... Nothing.' _She said quickly.  
'_Please tell me...'  
'No, its more fun that way.' _The creature giggled, Amy only got more annoyed.

'Well, that's it for now. My fleet will be setting course for Pyw's empire next.' Declared Kirk getting up from his chair, stopping Amy's thoughts.  
'Good, I'll be right behind you, we can't spit up now, it will be too dangerous.' Said Vautre doing thesame thing, Amy decided to get up too.  
They all got up and wondered out of the room,Kirk at the front.

Amy was about to follow him when Vautre suddenly stopped and turned to face her, the large bionic hand grabbed her jaw and squeezed it painfully.  
'Don't try to run kitten, you'll end up mine anyways.' He growled, his eyes burrowing deep into Amy's with a dangerous predatory, lust filled look, his body too close fo comfort.  
All of this happened in less than five seconds, Vautre quicly let go of her and turned to follow Kirk, who was completley oblivious to what had happened.

Amy was scared, what could she do now? She couldn't tell Kirk or the alliance will shatter, and if she cept it to herself she would have to avoid Vautre at all costs.

She decided to keep the information for now.

'It was fun talking to you both.' Vautre said pressing buttons on the control panel, hi tone loosing all formality.  
"Yeah, we'll see you soon' Answered Kirk before the light consumed them both. Amy only nodded in agreement, not trusting herself to speak.

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter! There will be some more fun stuff coming up in the next one. And um... review! Oh yeah and by the way:_

_Note to hurdygurdulover: Your question will be answered in the next chapter.  
_


	7. Vautre's deal

_Yep, Chapter 7. WARNING: Romantic stuff. _

* * *

The room was full of other grox, the high admirals, generals, captains and scientists. It was a large room, with tables and chairs filling up most of the space. The celling was transparent, showing the twinkling clusters of stars above their heads. The grox in the room were sitting around the tables, talking and laughing and sipping strange colorful drinks that tasted a lot like different types of pick and mix sweets, to Amy they did anyway.

'This is absolutely nothing compared to a ball. We'll be having one soon to mark the passing year.' Said Brecca, they had been talking for the past hour and Amy had to admit, she had found a new best friend.  
'You mean grox have balls? Like with music, dresses and feasts and stuff?" Asked Amy, sipping her acid green drink.

'Yeah, its magical. If you manage to ally all of the emperors they will attend too, a well as Vautre' Said Brecca. 'I see he has taken a shine to you. It looks like you didn't have a panic attack like I had assumed.' She stopped speaking for a minute and turned to Amy.

_'_It wasn't that bad was it Amy?' Asked Brecca.  
'Well, no. But there is a tiny eeny weenie little problem with Vautre and me.' Answered Amy, tracing a path between the stars with her finger. The two grox were sitting down at a table right in the middle of the room, Kirk had gone somewhere far off with the other male grox.

'What do you mean?' Carried on Brecca, a glass of coppery green liquid held in her bionic hand.  
Amy quickly told her about the events earlier that day, Brecca listened carefully, her eyes widening as she heard about what Vautre said to her.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone? Stuff like that can get dangerous." She told her in a concerned voice. Looking around if anyone was watching she leaned in closer.

'Don't you know how...' She stopped for a second looking for the right word. '...how needy male grox can get?"  
'No, I've only been a grox for a day, how am I supposed to know that. I just assumed it was similar to humans, isn't it?' Whispered Amy, what had she done?  
'The thing is that male grox are much more aggressive when it comes to ma-' Brecca was cut of by a deep, purring voice. A voice that Amy dreaded to hear right now.

'Good evening kitten, I hope that you and your friend weren't talking about me.' Vautre mused in his dark accent, he appeared right behind the two grox making them both jump. 'Just wandering, but, how come your mate isn't with you?' He asked, Amy felt her eardrums vibrate to every single syllable.  
'I think he's gone off with his friends or something, are you looking for him?" She said turning around to look at him, she already knew the answer. He was marely making sure that Kirk wasn't there to help her.

'No, not at all. I only thought that he would prefer to show you off to his friends. Since your beauty is the thing that he adores the most about you.' Purred Vautre, fixing her with a predator's gaze. Was he trying to turn her against Kirk?  
As far as Amy knew all of the grox were beautiful, some more than others. And different grox picked different partners, depending on their likes and dislikes.

'Excuse us but I think that the empress and I need to talk.' He growled, turning to Brecca who sat dumbstruck just behind Amy. She opened her mouth to protest but Vautre cut in 'As I recall Kirk and I have allied, so you have to follow my orders as well as his.' He said, crossing his arms, a smug expression on his face.  
Brecca gave Amy a helpless stare and slid off her chair, wandering towards another table.

Vautere gave Amy a perfect grin and sat down on Brecca's chair, his eyes scanned her from top to bottom,making her shuffle uncomfortably in her chair.  
'So how much do you know about being a grox? You have only been one for a few days, aren't you curious about your new species?" He asked casually.  
'Well, I do know a little bit, as far as I'm concerned your ways are very much similar to those of humans.' Answered Amy,maybe he wasn't so dangerous after all...  
'Don't you have any questions you would like to ask me? Since emperors like Kirk and I need to be perfectly familiar with their people's habits.' Purred the steely-eyed grox.

Amy glanced at her glass,'Do grox get drunk? ' She asked, trying to mach Vautre's intencive stare.  
'What do you mean by drunk?' Said Vautre, his ears twitching with curiosity.  
'Well... when my species on earth drunk a substance called alcohol in drink,similar to what we are drinking. If they had too much of it they would get drunk,its when they would start acting funny,move slower and be more outspoken.' Explained Amy, as curious as Vautre.,who listened carefully,looking slightly confused.  
'Alcochol? That stuff is poisonus,why would your species drink poison?' He asked.

'I'm not sure,I think its just the outcome of it that makes them drink it.'Said Amy, looking into her own drink, it was strange, she would NEVER get properly drunk.  
'That's rather strange, I have never heard of a species that would do that. But there is no poison in your drink,its only a few chemicals to make the world look, um... more colorful.' Said Vautre grinning.'But there is nothing that would give you unpleasant side affects.' He added quickly.

'Oh, cool. So... how many races are there in this galaxy?' Questioned Amy, maybe Vautre was not as bad as she assumed. When he was not creeping her out he could be rather amusing, how very wrong she was.  
'There are a load of those, none had ever counted them, I would say millions upon millions of alien races.' Growled the grox. It was his turn to ask a question now.  
'What would you do if Kirk were to perish?' He asked, the strange eyes narrowing.  
'I...would...um..' Amy was lost for words, how could she answer that? She had only known Kirk for a few days, but cared for the grox very much...Thankfully the Goddess came to the rescue.

'_Tell him that your world will end.' _She cooed.

'My world would end...' repeated Amy, trying to look as unhappy and lost as possible.  
Vautre seemed pleased with her answer, his lips curling up into a self-satisfied smirk. 'You see...when I allied Kirk I had two things in mind: power and you.' He stopped speaking for a second to let the information sink in. Amy was very much aware that no one was paying attention to what was going on, unless Kirk magically appeared out of nowhere she would have to deal with this herself.

'I am very much aware that Kirk trusts me, and it wouldn't take much effort for me or one of my fellow grox to end his life.' He said.  
'But why tell me that?' Asked Amy, she had an idea of what was coming.  
'Because it would be less messy not to kill him. But, it would mean that I would take over his empire, and with it I would have you.' He told her. 'But I could propose a a deal.' He added lowering his voice.  
Amy sighed, why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she be the wife of a grox baker instead?  
'_Would he really do that?' _She asked the Goddess.  
'_Yes, I think he would. Love gets messy when the grox are involved.__Say yes, it will keep this idiot tame.' _She growled annoyed, with Vautre not her, Amy noted.

'Go on' Sighed Amy, watching Vautre's handsome face light up. 'When he isn't here, you could be mine...' He said slowly, lowering his eyes.  
'Are you asking me to cheat on Kirk?' Asked Amy, she knew that she will have to agree.  
'Pretty much yes.' Answered the grox, re-gaining his confidence.  
'Well...' Said Amy thinking. What was the point in saying no? She could always trick him later...

'Fine!' Was all she managed to exclaim when a large hand grabbed her shoulder.  
She jumped and spun around on her chair to be faced with a beaming Kirk, Lox was swaying drunkenly behind him, giving her an idiotic smile that made her giggle.  
'Its late honey, I'll be going back t my quarters, are you coming too?' He asked, ignoring Vautre's poisons stare.  
'Sure, I'm kind of tiered.' Answered Amy getting up from her chair, Kirk at once, squeezing it gently.

'How was it?' He purred in her ear as they walked towards the door, the long back cape sweeping behind him. Amy waved goodbye to all of the grox she had met, Brecca looked relived to see her in one piece. All of the other grox watched them leave, curious expressions on their cat-like faces.  
'It was fun...' Said Amy jumping into the whole description of events that had happened since she and Kirk had parted, except of her and Vautre's deal. Kirk listened with amusement written all over his face. There was no grox in the dark corridors of the ship, and they were able to make much better progress then last time.

'Here we are.' He mused happily, touching the black metal and the door slid open, he gently pushed Amy inside before following. Amy realised how sleepy she really was, that Vautre thing had really sucked the energy out of her. And this was just the first day she had as a grox, but it felt like she had been like that for ages.  
'_The grox brain can organise itself better than a human one, so you will not have to get used to your new life for years, instead it just takes a day...' _Explained the Goddess.  
'_Groovy... is this what your species were like too?' _Asked Amy as she made her way to the bedroom, Kirk on her tail.

'_Yeah, I could show you what we were like when you fall asleep.' _Said the Goddess.  
'_That would be fun.'_ Agreed Amy.  
'_Ill just leave you with Kirk for now...' _She added giggling, and was gone.

Amy was wondering what she meant when Kirk spoke from behind her, 'She really does like to talk doesn't she? He said, sitting down on the bed.  
'Yeah, she does. Are you pleased with your new alliance?'Answered Amy perching down next to him.  
' Pleased? I'm overjoyed!' He exclaimed, a large grin on his face. 'I can't even describe how pleased I am...' He carried on ad his expression changed to a one that Amy had never seen before. 'But it would be appropriate celebrate...' He purred, his hand slowly dropping to the she-grox's waist.

'Haven't you already celebrated back there?' Questioned Amy, feeling her heart speed up.  
Kirk gave her a secretive smile 'Well... yes but not properly.' He whispered, the other hand gently cupped Amy's chin. (I'm writing a word per minute here!)  
Amy closed her eyes as they kissed, Kirk's head cocked sideways as they deepened the kiss, his other hand pulling Amy closer. Amy, not too sure what to do held onto his wide shoulders, feeling his hot breath on her cheeks.

Kirk let go of her chin and grabbed on of her hands and guided it to his backside, 'Here..' he whispered, nuzzling the other grox's neck, making her breath hitch. (One word per hour) Amy felt feverish, in a good way. What was he getting at?  
Getting the idea Amy slipped her other hand underneath Kirk's blazer, sensing him shiver, and something else...wait was Kirk purring? Thought Amy as she felt the soft vibration against her chest, yes he was. She could hear it too, it was much softer than a cat's purring.  
'Its...um... we do that when we are exited.' Explained Kirk, a slight blush on his cream cheeks.

'That's cute...' Amy heard herself whisper, pressing her lips against Kirk's again. This time the emperor's arms tightened around her, he leaned down onto the bed, bringing the she-grox down with him, his now-hot body holding her down.  
'K-Kirk wha-' Amy exclaimed in surprise, feeling the hot red lips trail kisses down her neck, the three fingered hands getting to work on removing her uniform. She tried to squirm away but failed, Kirk had already straddled her much more fragile form between his legs. Amy realised what a big physical advantage he had, she would never be able to put up a fight with her delicate fragile structure.

She reached down and pulled at the grox's ears to stop his actions. Kirk only grunted, biting down at the soft skin on the other grox's collar bone, his sharp teeth puncturing the skin, making Amy take in a squeaky breath. Kirk appeared in her line of vision again, his green eye dark with lust, the other one staying the same. He had a Cheshire Cat grin on his beautiful face, the perfectly rounded ears rose and fell as he breathed.

Amy's plans of escape were stopped as Kirk rubbed their bodies against each other, creating hot friction through their thin clothes (That were mostly all gone) the male grox moaned (one word per day) his lips finding Amy's again and giving her a much more desperate kiss. His eyes were filled with need, the his lips gently parted as he gazed down at his empress, his fingers hooked underneath one of her underwear garments.  
'It would be so so good to celebrate.' He panted, Amy realised that his tummy was cream coloured all the way down, so cute...

She realised that she herself was panting, her hands were both holding onto Kirk's arms, that were now lacking clothes. Her body was yarning for what was to come, and mare instinct told her to go on. And didn't she love Kirk? Well... her mind surely did, weren't the grox minds more organised?

'B-but I don't know how grox do it.' She managed to stutter out, as far as Brecca told her it was very similar to humans, but she wasn't too sure how that went either.  
'Ill show you, someone has too...' Carried on Kirk, smiling down at her.  
'Well...go on.' Whispered Amy, at once Kirk's lips connected with her's again, whispering a muffled 'Thank Spode'

**Some time later that night!**

Amy snuggled closer to Kirk in the darkness of the night, or what 'night' the spaceship had to offer. Her dreams were empty, until the Goddess sunk in. _'Sooo...is there a little Kirmy on the way?' _She asked in a cheeky tone.  
'_Actually, I'm not sure...are there?' _Asked Amy.  
'_Dunno, but anyways: I want you to see what my species once where, and what we are now, you wanna come?'  
'How long will it take?'  
'Not long, a few minutes to be exact, it will seem longer through.' _Said the Goddess.

'_Sure let's go' _Answered Amy, mentally griping onto the darkness around her.  
'_Here we go!' _Mused the Goddess, pulling Amy into one of her memories that housed her perferct mind.

* * *

_Review! No? Well I'll have to go to the drastic level:_

_Every single time you don't review a chapter and you could a tiny newborn bunny will loose its home._


	8. Past Life

_I'm soo sorry for the wait! But biology comes first. Hehehe, only joking I should be revising right now. (Not really!)_

_And by the way yes. The Grox EMPIRE has only one EMPEROR!_

_Thank you.  
_

_Chapter 8: _

* * *

'_Firstly I will tell you about the evolution of my species...' _Begun the Goddess. Amy found herself in a black void...  
'_As all species we started our life as a microbe, and ended up as an intelligent being, so much more advanced then a stupid strand of RNA. We were an aggressive species, nothing stood in our way. As your species we were highly social, and lived in colonies. As we reached civilization stage we abandoned our belief in a divine being and started to meddle with the world around us. Before we knew it we found the key to the universe and conquered our galaxy. As I had already told you we stopped our conflicts and tried to improve ourselves, and succeeded...'_

Amy had no idea where she was until the landscape unrolled before her, as if someone had unrolled an ancient map that had been stored for centuries. it was both frightening and beautiful; the sky was a light turquoise with pastel blue clouds clinging on to it. The sun was bright blue, an enormous star casting strange shadows on the purplish ground. The valleys that stretched before her seemed completley bare at first. But when Amy looked closer she saw things similar to grass covering the ground, and the trees in the forests further away whispered to each other silently as a little breeze blew from behind her.

'I never realised how well I remembered this place.' Said a deep femimine voice.  
Amy wheeled around and was met with an even more extrordinary sight; there was a great dark wall streching high into the sky, made out of dark shiny matyerial that Amy couldn't identify. It was the creature that sat before her that she was the most suprised about. The thing had an evil, hypnotic beauty that made Amy gasp.

It was a dark shimmering purple and bipedal, but it seemed to stand on three tentacle-like legs. It had a tall, slender body which was covered in strange hair-like feathers that gave away to scales on her legs and arms. As Amy watched she grinned at her from her beak-like mouth , showing rows upon rows of transparent needle-like teeth. The creature blinked its strange ice blue eye that covered most of its forehead, dark feathery eyelashes surrounded it.

'Even through I created the grox they are not similar to me in any way, we were a very creative species.' The Goddess explained flicking is feathery frill on top of her head, the 'fringe' stood on end, curling inwards while the rest of the 'hair' was swept back in strange buoyant curls.  
'Where are we now?' Amy asked tearing her sight away from the creature and gazing at the black wall.  
'A little village on our home planet, I was born and raised here. There was a research facility here as well. I was one of the first ones to be 'changed'.' She said.

'This is the night before the 'changing' begun, and a breakthrough for our kind.' She carried on, looking up at the blue sun, her own icy eye lighting up as it caught the light. She held out a hand to Amy, a hand with seven long fingers, the tips equipped with round suckers. Amy took it and got pulled along the strange meadow, the Goddess drifting in front of her, a long lilac tale dragged after her like a veil. They walked along the length of the wall until they came to a large arch, there was no gates only two cannon-like devices standing on eider side.

'I'f I'm not mistaken I should be with my family.' She said dreamily walking through the gateway. Amy followed her finding herself surrounded by strange looming buildings that were made out of the same meatal-like shiny material as the wall. They looked a lot like skyscrapers, with weird twisted spires emerging out of the roof, each one was different. The ground became a pavement, made with silver round stones that shone in the gloominess of the settlement. Some buildings had low sloping roofs, with a fence around them, made out of fine spider-web like material.

There wasn't many creatures at the start, in fact Amy was sure that this was a ghost town. But as soon as they rounded a corner it wasn't the case; there were many creatures, she just _missed _them. They sat everywhere, on the sloping roofs, the porches in front of the skyscrapers and chatted in little groups on the street. There were also lights in the windows of the houses, ranging from purple to blue to yellow in colour. The creatures looked different to the Goddess as well, with brighter colours and less psychotic looks.

Amy became aware of their singsong voices drifting trough the air, all of the conversations being completely alien to her. They walked on through the village, passing a larger building that looked a lot like a school and a town square with a fountain in the middle. The spray creating thick fog, dimming out the glitter of the paving stones. The buildings became decorated with the carvings of the most complex things Amy had ever seen, and dared not to recall to herself: one thing stood on one leg that ended in a stump, it had no eyes, only a hudge mouth tuck to the appendix you could call a 'head.' The rest she did not dare to describe.

'Do these things really live here?' She asked the Goddess who turned to look at one of the things with a home-sick look.  
'Yes, all of these are the exact replicas of our most praised wildlife.' She said, gesturing at the bizarre creatures with her hand. Then carried on walking, Amy followed her. Soon they came to one of the huge ornamented buildings, the Goddess stopped at the door.

Thre was no actual 'door'; the enterance was cloked in a deep dark shadow that appeared solid. Amy wached as the Goddess stepped forwards, dissepearing under the deep curtain. The long fingered hand pulled her into the black void, making Amy close her eyes instantly.  
They re-appeared in a large, spacy room lit by an dark blue globe floating above the cealing. (Which was a little bit high for a standard room.)

'I remember this so well...' The dark creature cooed with a smile, walking up to a random wall.  
'Where do you all live?" Amy asked as she wached the Goddess press her palm againct the wall, which slid away...literally.  
'In apartaments, and some of us have seperate houses. But my species preffered to live in closley packed places, just for protection.' She said, looking down at the girl. Amy must have looked surprised because she added; 'We're not that wierd.' And giggled mischievously before walking through the enterance.

They found themselves in another room, filled with yellow light. It was filled with furniture that looked a lot like a standard living room, and more of the shadowy creatures. Including the Goddess who was sitting down in one of the 'chairs', sorrounded by a group of giggling creatures that Amy assumed were her children. They did look a lot like her, with straight purple muzzles simmilar to their mother's.

Amy looked over at the real Goddess, who stood sloped againct the wall. Waching the scene with a longing look in her icy eye. The other Goddess looked less cold, with brighter lilac skin and a more dreamy look in her single eye. The little creatures were each taking a turn in telling their mother what they had achieved. Amy listened to their stories but quicly lost intrest, there was no point in their conversation. All she could make out was that there was a great competition in impressing their mother.

'These used to be my children, they are most probably grown up now...' The goddess said in a much softer tone.  
'Where is your husband?' Asked Amy, looking around the room.  
'He'll be here any minute now.' Said the Goddess smiling.

Suddenly a much taller, bulkier figure of a male creature appeared out of one of the doorways. He drifted towords the Goddes herself, giving her a gentle push on the arm with his tentacled hand. The Goddess spun around and smiled, a pleasnt, descreet smile that seemed out of character for her now. There was a moment in which the two creatures nuzzled lovingly, holding each other. Then they became to chat, the smaller creatures went silent. Listening in as their parents conversed in their flowing voices.

The next minute the Goddess was getting up and trotting up to the 'door' that Amy and the real Goddess were standing by. The her family quietly cooed their sad goodbye, watching their mother leave. Without a word they both followed her out to the street. Amy tried to read the creature's facial expression but got nothing, she just seemed to be in a hurry as she store along the silver paving stones. Amy could barley catch up and and had top jog after the two creatures, soon she was out of breath.

They walked a few blocks until the 'other' Goddess stopped outside a small metal gate, without physical contact the gate swung open and the strange creature drifted towards the large circular building on the other side. Amy gave the 'real' Goddess a questioning look.  
'By the end our species ended up developing telekinesis, it was a great advantage in our 'evolution'.' She said as she followed her other self through the open door. The inside of the building was pure white, with bright white light orbs lined the ceiling.

It gave the place a keep-it-clean kind of feel, it was surly a hospital of some sorts. The doors on eider side of the walls were made of tinted glass, with large bold numbers painted on in a neon-yellow paint. Creatures wondered the corridors, each one wore protective goggles over their eye, and had a long lab coat draped over their shoulders.

'Its all ready Yagoda.' Said another creture that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the the Goddess. Handing her a lab coat that the Goddess quicly put on.  
'Are you sure it works?' She asked blinking her strange eye.  
'Sure, we had done about a million tests before you showed up.' Answered the other creature.  
'Lets go then, the faster we do this the easier it will be for the rest of us...' Growled Yagoda, her deep voice going even lower.

There was a tencion in the air, as if something big was going to happen, not in a bad way. The creatures on the corridors smiled as they passed Yagoda and her companion.

The two creatures walked along the twisting corridors, the other two followed them. They chatted in their foreign language, Amy became aware that the Goddess was only letting her hear cretain bits of the conversation.  
'This is the research facility that I was telling you about. I practically grew up here.' Said the Goddess as they followed the two.  
Amy didn't say anything, they walked on in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Yagoda and her companion stopped in front of a door. It was a perfect shiny white like the rest of the facility, with a 99.99 printed on with yellow paint.

'You don't have to do this, there are many others that wanted to test this.' Said the other creature, her expression showed doubt.  
'I have to If it all goes wrong no one will get hurt but me, and I can't allow to let someone else take credit for my inventions.' Answered Yagoda in an over-positive tone.  
'Please... Everyone will loose if you um...go.' The other one pressed on.

'But if I don't... we will all become higher beings, and reach the last step in evolution.' Argued Yagoda and turned to her companion. 'If I die.' The other creature flinched to the word 'die'. 'Then could you please carry on with my work, and learn from my mistakes.' She said, placing a hand on her friend's arm, who slowly nodded and wrapped her arms against her friend.  
They both hugged for a minute or two, Amy saw tears flood the other creature's eye.  
'Oh no please don't cry...' Exclaimed Yagoda pulling away. 'Why does everyone have to cry?' She added sounding annoyed.

Her friend slowly wiped the tears away and faced the door, Yagoda took in a deep breath.

The door slid open eerily, and the two creatures flowed inside. Amy followed them and found herself in a huge circular chamber, full of creatures. It was lit in a indigo colour, which made the creature's eyes shine. Each one was busy with something, eider looking at a computer screen or checking the equipment that stood in the middle of the room. Amy moved closer to inspect it; it was a table with about a dozen wires hanging from it. There was also a huge device standing next to the table, the likes of which Amy could not understand.

The lights in the room where blinking wildly and the creatures seemed on edge, frantically hopping from one computer screen to another. Soon she saw Yagoda in a crowd of other creatures, who seemed to be congratulating her for some reason as she moved closer to the metal table. It reminded her of a documentary she saw on the Mayans back on Earth, a virgin being sacraficed at the top of one of their pyramids. Except that it was for science not the gods, and there was a point in doing it.

'There will be a point in which every creature will evolve into something better. But since there is no more natural selection, I have decided to help us a little bit. So we don't kill each other. If this works our species shall enter a new era, and become the deities of this world. But if I fail...then fix what I had done and try again.' She said with a grin, the creatures laughed.

'The idea was to join you with the universe. Your body would still exist except that it was your choice if you wanted it or not.' Said the Goddess as she watched herself get connected to the wires on the table. The other scientist checking the temperature, pressure and brain activity in her body as she did so. 'Of course it did work with me, I became one of the first to join minds with time and space itself. I was so stupid back then, I was young, with children. What would they have done if I died? I still don't understand myself.' She went on.

By this time the room had gone silent except for one creature that was standing over the control panel by the strange device. Yagoda was lying down on the table with her eye closed, her feathery hair spilled onto the floor in a black waterfall. The tubes and wires were connected to her skin and mostly her head. Amy watched as another creature did a quick check-up of the equipment and stepped away to observe the outcome of the experiment. Amy spotted her friend who was the closest to the table, fiddling with the buttons on her lab coat, her single eye wide with fright.

She slowly gestured to the creature at the control panel that clicked some of the buttons and pulled a lever. The rest of the creatures stepped back as the machine by the table made a loud humming noise. There was a second of silence and then the Goddess's body jerked up violently, her blue eye opened and so did her mouth emitting a sharp gasp. The creatures were running up to her, the one that escorted her down the corridor was there.

Her long fingers were spread in fear, as she leaned over the table looking at her shaking comrade. A total expression of hopelessness covered her purple face, as she froze on the spot, unable to help her friend.

Then there was darkness.

And then Amy felt whet Yagoda felt at that moment, right before she became the Goddess To Come.

It was like becoming best friends with the world. It told you everything, like a best friend should. You felt an intense stroke of power hitting your mind, and you became free. You no longer needed to have ground under your feet or atmosphere to breathe. You could go anywhere, the universe was letting you go. It no longer needed you and you did not need it, you were free. Free and all knowing...

'_From then on I became the Goddess, what I am now and what I will always be right to the end of the world. My people followed me and they too became perfect, and we were not the only ones to do that. There was many more...' _She whispered as Amy exited her mind again, flashing one last big grin.  
'_You're awesome.' _Amy told her, the Goddess giggled.  
'_Aww thanks, now its time for you to go to bed. Kirk is freaking out...' _She told her, leaving.

Amy woke up to feel Kirk nudging her.  
'Ugh...Yeah?' She whispered looking up at her mate. He did look rather freaked out.  
'You were having a nightmare so I prodded you awake.' He whispered back, the light from his bionic eye made his teeth glow as he grinned.  
'Thanks.' Said Amy putting her head on her pillow again, Kirk leaned down and kissed her.

'No freaky deity is giving my lady nightmares...' He muttered as he took hod of her again. 'Big day tomorrow... ' He purred on. But Amy was already asleep.

* * *

_This ends this chapter! And I PROMISE, promise, promise that I'll update more often. _


	9. A New Enemy

_Hi! I tried to keep my promise and updated this faster than before. I know the last chapter was a little bit of a let down so um... I'm sorry about that.  
_

_To the people that had reviewed: I love you all very much and If you didn't review I would have stopped writing this a long time ago. But I'm still bursting with ideas and this story is surly going to have more than a hundred chapters.  
_

_And by the way there are two things that I like to do: Amuse people and getting them involved. As you all know there have been three grox emperors mentioned in the story, and there is supposed to be six... So if you have any quirky ideas for their personalities I would be more than happy to consider them in my story._

_Chapter 9:  
_

* * *

'As the lady of the empire you will have your own share of power. Soon you'll be taking care of one of the four sectors of the empire. Also you shall be the head of all research and technological affairs of our empire. You see.. Kirk does the political part of it and looks over me and Lox. Lox does the military and I'm mostly all about the economy, and was in charge of the research but you'll be doing that now.' Said Brecca as she strolled along the corridors of the spaceship. Amy walking beside her, they were in the more 'confidential' part of the ship, with higher ranking grox trotting along the corridors in their purple and black garments.

'Isn't that a bit unfair?' Asked Amy.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Like, won't some people be much better at doing all of that sciency stuff? I have no experience of running a research facility.' Amy explained as they turned into the black corridor.

'I thought that you might say that.' Said Brecca laughing. 'No its not unfair. Every single grox has a mind that can deal with things like that. But since you are important anyways, it is the best place to put you in. After we scanned your brain in the um.. 'methamorphis' your thinking skills matched the job perfectly!' She exclaimed. Amy just frowned, but did not trouble herself with the task. Another advantage of a groxian brain perhaps?

Breca saw her expression and laughed. 'Ill just let Kirk explain it to you, you'll be doing less work than him. And I'm not sure how that's possible.' She said and stopped.  
Amy gasped as she inspected her surroundings.  
There was another large door, that stood at the end of the corridor itself. The walls were completely bare. Two things stood on eider side of the door, they rose their heads and growled as Amy and Brecca approached them. Their bionic eyes scanned the two grox, and both creatures stood to attention.

'Dronox' The grox explained quickly. When Amy remained confused she smiled and added: 'They are one of the most perfect creatures in the galaxy. Especially bred and bio-engineered to make perfect soldiers in battle. Since our species are to frail and weak in structure to fight. A stupid scorpak soldier could take one of us down in a second.'  
Amy slowly nodded as they walked past the two Dronox into the room behind the doors.

Amy found herself in one giant office, with a slate-black desk in the middle of it and a dozen or so holographic screens surrounding it. Kirk was sitting down on a chair behind that desk, Vautre hovered behind him. They both looked up as Amy entered.

'Ah you're finally here! There has been some mix-up with your plan.' Exclaimed Vautre walking up to meet her.  
'You were supposed to be given the full amount of information today, but we will need an extra hand in the conversation we are going to be having with the next emperor today..' Added Kirk. 'So you two should just upload what you can, I'll need her shortly.' He said turning to Brecca who nodded.

'What do you mean by upload?' Asked Amy confused.  
'Ill show you in a minute.' Said Brecca smiling.  
They both went into another room, located close to the desk. The doorway had no door and there was another office there, this one was slightly smaller.

Amy sat down on one of the chairs as instructed, watching as Brecca pulled out a transparent cable from one of the drawers at the desk. It had identical metal ends.  
'Uploading is used regally throughout our empire. We are all connected to a network by our cybernics that keeps our non-biological minds connected. This way if there is a war or anything bad happens we can communicate in a matter of seconds.' She said as Amy watched her connect one end of the wire to her bionic arm.  
'You do have an equivilant of it back in your world. I belive you call it the 'internet.?'

'Yeah'

She held out her own and watched as Brecca inserted the cable into an almost invisible socket on her wrist.  
'Close your eyes and let your mind relax. You will receive some information and then a cretain software that will give you a cretin amount of guidelines.' Said Brecca, flexing her bionic fingers.

"You will be able to store the information when you receive it, but Ill let you to figure that out by yourself.' She carried on as Amy let her eyes slide closed. She at once became aware of a little static prickle going up her ear. Something in her head pulsed and her neurons buzzed with energy. It was a strange feeling; at once Amy was given information, names and some type of understanding that she could not describe. In a split second she was mearly a machine, downloading files onto her hard drive.

"You can store it.' Came Brecca's voice. Amy tried to concentrate, imaging her mind as a computer, with files on the desktop background. All was empty so she just chose a place at random. She placed it there and was done.

'Here we go..' She heard Brecca say, the connection was broken and she opened her eyes, the other she-grox was smiling. ''You can get used to your new work-station. Kirk will be here in a while, feel free to use the equipment. Its yours anyway!' She chirruped getting up from her chair and walking out of the door way. Without any hesitation Amy passed her bionic hand over the desk making the holographic screens pop up.

'What should I heck first?' She thought, her hands hovering over the virtual keyboard like device. She slowly typed in 'wallisian'. She knew that 'allisi' meant 'nemesis' in groxian. But that did not satisfy her curiosity about the creatures that the grox hated so much. A few search results popped up. She was about to pick one saying 'wallisinan (tharian) empire' when a deep growl sounded in her ear.

'So how are you doing kitten?'

Amy jumped, how did he get here?

She slowly turned around to face the grinning emperor. "We'll be making a 'jump' into Pyw's empire...and Kirk and I would like you to join us.' He purred, the strange eyes scanning her all over.  
'Well,we should get going.' Amy said quicly getting up, only to be stopped by Vaute who stood in her way.  
'Why hurry? He would call if he wanted you.' The grox said stepping closer, his hands wrapped around her smaller waist her body going rigid. 'He wouldn't dare disturb his kitten...' came a whisper. Amy took in a sharp breath as he nuzzled her neck, the sharp teeth grazed her delicate skin.

'Oooh p-please d-don't.' Amy begged trying to push him away. He only chuckled, and pushed her onto the desk. Amy was afraid to move as Vautre's hands painfully dug into her abdomen, the more she moved the tighter the grip became. Her eyes widened as he gave her a forceful kiss and her whole body shook when one hand slowly caressed her fragile figure. Amy looked around frantically what was she going to do? Screaming and violence was out of the question. Reasoning was not going to help eider. She could only pray for some type of diversion...

'_Here we go then hon!' _The Goddess cheerfully. How could Amy forget about her?  
At once she heard Kirk's voice from the other room. 'Ummm... Vautre? I think you should see this.' His voice seemed surprised, in a bad way.

It worked

The grox stepped away from Amy straight away, disappointment clearly visible on his handsome face. Without a word he trotted out of the room, followed by a very relived Amy. Brecca and Lox were there, gwaping at the window behind the desk, Kirk had a similar expression on his face. Following their gaze she spotted the cause of the problem: a space battle. It was not that far from them, the sleek black surfaces of the spaceships were illuminated by the soundless explosions.

'Wallsians.' Hissed Lox, looking angry for the first time ever. His dark red tipped ears drawing back.

'Its awesome.' Amy muttered.  
'Shut up, I know.' Said Brecca grinning.  
'Is this Pyw's fleet?' Asked Vautre coming closer to the window.  
'I think so... What would he be doing at the edge of his empire through?' Kirk told him, as he tapped at the holographic screens. 'Yes it definitely is, Ill try to connect with them. They look like they're in trouble.' Everyone went quiet as they waited for a reply. Suddenly there was a crackle and another holographic screen appeared in front of them all. It slowly materialized into a form of a grox, or was it a she-grox? Amy fond herself squinting, Vautre looked confused.

'Pyw is a boy.' Brecca told them both before turning to the hologram again. The grox on the screen looked rather surprised, eying Kirk suspiciously he said:  
'What are you doing here? Don't you see that I'm busy?' He growled, his feminine features scrunching into a little frown.  
'It does look like a very serious battle from here. Would you like some help with that?' Answered Kirk with a playful grin. Pyw looked doubtful.  
'What do you want in return?' He asked, Amy smiled. Kirk could be very persuasive. (You know what I'm talkin about ;D)

'Well...how about an alliance?' Said the grox emperor, flashing his sharp teeth. Pyw was not to be fooled.  
'C'omon whats the big plan? Are you going to kill me along with the wallisans?'' He asked.  
'No you idiot! I'm trying to help! If we don't then you'll die!' Yelled Vautre, already loosing his patience.  
Kirk sighed and turned to Amy 'Why don't you tell him why we need to ally.' Everyone looked at her.

'_Go on. Tell him.' _Said the goddess.

'Oh well hello there! you must be the empress. We've heard lot about you!' Said Pyw grinning, Amy wondered if he was worried about the state of his fleet, since he didn't seem to care.  
She took a deep breath and explained the whole idea of the wallisians, and joining together and so on...  
'Hmm... I'm not sure..' Muttered Pyw when she finished.

'You do have a choice of death and victory. And we could become the greatest force in the universe.' Pressed on Amy, not even aware of doing it. 'The Goddess herself would want you to li-'  
'Fine! Ill join your little peace group!' He said throwing his hands up in a dramatic manner. A loud amount of cheering could be heard from behind him, that possibly came from his generals.

'Ill leave it to my top general.' Said Kirk strolling out of the view of the hologram, Lox quickly took his place. Pyw also moved aside to let a grox sit in his place. Kirk grabbed Amy's arm and motioned to Brecca and Vautre to follow.  
'I am General Lox Irti, the fleet is ready for attack. Do you have any orders you would like us to follow?' He was practically bouncing on his chair.  
'Nice to meet you Lox I am General Ev Mavi. There is no orders, we would like you to joint the battle as quickly as possi-' The door closed after them drowning out all sound.

'Brecca, I think that this is the perfect opportunity to grab ourselves a wallisian to um...interrogate.' Said Kirk as soon as they were in Amy's new office, which was filled with a bunch of other grox, including Dr. Peck who gave them both a pleasant smile.  
'Indeed, but firstly we need to see from which ship the fleet is being controlled from.' Answered Brecca.

'I don't think that there will be much trouble with that.' Said Dr. Peck walking up to them, a self-satisfied grin on her face. 'While you were 'nagotiating' with Pyw I had managed to contact with his technicians. They did receive a message before the attack and had managed to pinpoint the space ship it came from.'  
Brecca clasped her hands together 'Great! Now we just fire teleportation beams randomly at a spot we think any important people would be.'  
Amy laughed. 'Really?" It must be more complicated than that.

'Yes, that's how it works.' Said a random grox that was walking past them, she handed Kirk a small silver gun-like device. 'Its all loaded and ready for you'  
'Exellent!'  
Amy looked around confused, what were they going to do? The grox in the room were now all stepping away from a little spot right at the back of the room. Amy realised that the tiles there were arranged in an almost complete circle. Vautre seemed as confused as her.

'Surley you're not going to bring them here? They could be armed!' He exclaimed, backing away from the 'spot' as far as possible.  
'Yea we are.' Came Kirks reply.  
'You're an idiot.'  
'I know.'

Brecca grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the desk. A screen popped up saying 'teleport beam-fully charged' the she-grox started to whack at seemingly random buttons across the control panel with her bionic hand. A a truly mad expression on her face. 'The teleporter beam will fire about ten thousand times per second until it gets hold of any biological life.' She explained.  
'I will try to fire at the control-bit of the ship, not that its moving much. Needier are we.'  
'So...um...you're going to pluck some alien from another spaceship transport him over absolute nothingness and...how will that work?' Pressed on Amy, still confused.

'A cronon energy beam will transport the atomic structure of the creature to our little pad over there, and we are also the greatest empire in this universe. Why would we not be able to do that?" She explained grinning.  
'And why are we doing this here? Vautre does have a point.'  
Brecca sighed. 'We don't exactly want everyone to know that we are keeping an imprisoned wallisian here do we? If it will hold any top secret information that we might want to keep to ourselves then we don't want everyone bugging us about it.'

'Cool'

'Is everyone ready over there?' Brecca called across the room.  
'We're all sorted here! You can go ahead and fire.' Came a reply.

_xxxxxx__  
_

The cruiser was huge, so the cronon beam seemed to come from the bowls of the ship itself. It was directed at one of the non-groxian ships. This one was seemed to be drifting a little distance away from the havoc of the battle. The chances of winning were slim, and they were not planning to hang around any longer. Their anti-matter bombs and missiles haven't even left a scratch on the dark energy shields of the new ships that had arrived.

A dark liquid presence swept her cold gaze over the scene. The yellow cronon energy beam was very close to it's target, but there was a few there. The Goddess frowned. She could try to angle it...just a tiny tidsy bit so the young empress could capture the ultimate prize.

She grinned.

Her perfect mind shifted the particles, curving them in a slight angle. Like feeding an empty suction tube to water the beam suddenly became denser and heavier as it carried a life form over empty space.

Chaos resulted on the alien ship. For their smartest engineer had disappeared into thin air.

_ xxxxxx _

With a soft crackle the pad lit up from underneath. The grox in the room all grinned at each other as a wallisian tumbled onto the floor landing on its hands and knees, panting harshly from the shock it just lived through. Amy felt her jaw drop.

A bundle of feathers and limbs was much larger than a grox. Probably a little larger than a human, his feathery eagle-like wings flapped frantically as it tried to steady itself on its taloned feet. The five-fingered human hands rested on the black shiny floor of the room. His arms and legs were covered with neat, clearly defined orange feathers, similar to his wings. Slowly lifted its head, showing a oval and extremely humanoid face with high cheek bones and a straight feline nose. The large grey-ish blue eyes darted around wildly as Kirk slowly walked up to him with long confident strides.

' Don't anything.' he growled pointing the gun at the creature's arm. 'Resistance is futile'  
The wallisian made a low whimper, his full lips tightened into a fin line. The grox in the room slowly leaned in to watch...There was a complete silence as the saditiser dart sank in into the creatures flesh, with a sickening sound that made Amy flinch. Slowly the wallisian helplessly slid to the ground, his hands and knees buckling. The wide frightened eyes rolled back as the drug took affect. The long, lanky body going limp.

The grox in the room cheered. 'What's the outcome of the scan?' Said Kirk as he inspected his work with pride.  
"Harko Salikan" A very well known engineer for his knowledge of the main control tower on Thar.' Said Brecca that had been sitting motionlessly next to her.  
'Excellent!' Exclaimed the Vautre, slowly walking up to the immobilised wallisian. Amy followed him., stopping right above the the splayed out creature that had now been flipped onto its back. Some of the grox left, talking about the 'safety speculations' and where to keep the poor creature.

'I trust you to deliver this 'thing' to the research facility. And get it ready for interrogation. Ill see how our little battle is coming along...' Said Kirk turning to the door, he seemed in a perfect mood. Even Vautre seemed happy.  
Amy was left with Dr. Peck and Brecca, all three of them standing around the motionless bird-thing. Without thinking Amy crouched down next to it, the wallisian was the most human-like thing she had seen for about three days. Filling her with a sad longing.

Slowly she reached out to stroke the short feathers on his arms, her hand coming across the hard plastic of the saditising needle. She gave it a soft tug, pulling it out. The wallisian huffed, his eyes slid open in a dreamy manner to give her a questioning look, the lips parted to say something but no sound came out. Amy felt sorry for the poor thing, it must be absolutely terrified.

'What's all of the comotion do you find him attractive or something?" Cae Brecca's cheaky voice from above them.  
'Ywww! No! Why would you think that?' Said Amy drawing away,she did in fact find the creature's appearance handsome. _"As in a beautiful animal.' _She reminded herself.  
'Well duh! you are half-human and they do look a lot like you!.' The grox said cheerfully kneeling down next to Amy and handing her a long, flexible chain. ' And you should find him attractive, because I do' She added cupping the creature's chin and giving his mouth a kiss. 'Isn't that right professor? '  
The wallisian moaned thrownig his head away, his eyes closing.

'Now help me move him, I bet with all those feathers he's not as light as he seemed.'

Her head went hazy for a second, so many things had happened today. And this wasn't even lunchtime yet. Amy grinned. So this is why the grox had such agile minds.

Amy grabbed one of his arms, when it all got depressing you always had Brecca to lighten up the mood. Even when she did it in the wrong way.

* * *

_Well that finishes this chapter... what do you think will happen now huh? Will Harko escape and go on a mad rampage across the ship? Was Brecca joking? Is Vautre EVER going to leave Amy alone? Do grox have a super-market?  
_

_Oh yeah by the way I'm going on holiday for a week!_


	10. Interrogation

_Um...Hi. I've magically read all of your kindly posted reviews and tried to please all of you. And by the way I will use some more creatures in this they'll just appear later on. Oh and I'm trying to get the new chapters up as fast as I can, but I don't think I can manage a week. So I'm havi'n a go._

_WARNIN: scary stuff _

_To njkilleen: I'm so sorry for hurting Harko this way, it was necessary.  
_

_Enjoy chapter 10!_

* * *

The wallisian was fully awake now, his eyes were wide and his lower lip was trembling viciously. His arms were tied above his head with a thin, silver wire that wound around his wrists in a dozen repetitive coils. He could not stand up or sit down, so his knees were kept in a crouch in a position that Amy identified as extremely uncomfortable.

The room that they were in was rather small, with built in cupboards that stored different instruments of looks that made the girl shiver. Some machinery was humming eerily in the background, broken up by the never ending rustling of the feathery creature's orange wings that were also loosly bound by wire. Brecca was happily humming to herself as she looked into each cupboard, checking on each object. The doctor was leaning against the wall next to Amy, watching as the defenseless creature struggle against the unbreakable bonds in a frantic frenzy. The wallisian seemed to know what was coming, and Amy didn't.

Unable to listen to the sound of clinking metal any longer Amy decided to ask some questions.  
'So um...He dosen't exactly look like a well experienced engineer. What's the deal with that?' She said to the other she-grox who gave her a bright smile before answering.  
'Do you want to know why he looks so young, since he does?' She asked back. Amy nodded as it was exactly what she had in mind. The creature looked about twenty, way too young to be out of school, or an engineer by that matter.  
'Firstly.' Begun Dr. Peck in a matter-of-fact tone. 'not every single species is human-like ok? Since most of your species have an theory that the world revolves around you. It doesn't. Yet these are rather similar to your species and yes, they do look young. In fact the wallisinas have the longest life expectancy out of all of the species in this galaxy.' She annotated.

'And how long is that?'  
'Eight hundred years, the grox are about seven hundred and fifty.' Stated the doctor.  
'And how old am I exactly?' Asked Amy, that question had been bugging her for a long time.  
The other grox giggled and gave her a slightly pitiful look. 'Your body is about two hundred and thirty, right at the start of adult-hood. This is when your cibernics can be implanted, we don't put implants on our children since...well they would grow out of them.' She smiled talking on, her eyes still on the alien engineer who had by now given up on he was staring at the floor, his eyes glazed in a look of total hopelessness.

Amy was about to fire another round of questions when suddenly the door behind her unlocked making her jump and Dr. Peck jump out of the way to the other side of the room. Kirk store into the room in his over-dramatic manner followed by Vautre who at once stopped by her, allowing the other emperor to take control of the situation.  
'I am proud to announce that the wallisian fleet did not hang around long after we showed up. They managed to escape with half of their sorry little ships still partly functional.' He turned to Amy, his eyes wide with excitement. The wallisian shuffled uncomfortably. 'Pyw will be joining us on one of his colonies that's not far from here, the poor little idiot lost half of his fleet to those things.' He said in his off- handed style. Winking at Amy who felt herself hyperventilate.

'_Looks like you'll be celebrating again tonight.' _Cooed the Goddess.

'_Shut up.'_

As Kirk turned away Vautre slipped right behind her and brushed his body a little bit to closely to her. The message was simple: 'You haven't gotten away with it.'  
'Good work honey...' He growled in his lascivious tone. Amy's skin prickled to his touch in an almost pleasant way. She blinked repeatedly trying to deny the feeling and trying to concentrate on something else in the room.  
Kirk was conversing with Brecca and Dr. Peck by a small control panel. They seemed to reach a conclusion in their conversation and the doctor exited the room, giving the wallisian one last glance before leaving.

'Vautre?' Said Kirk, the other grox emperor jumped to his name, creating a comfortable distance between him and Amy. Slowly he moved towards the creature. 'Harko Salikan. You have both designed and are very well informed of the control systems that operate the Main Control Tower on your home world of Thar. Is that correct.?' He said in is his low, hypnotic voice. There was a short silence and then the wallisian slowly spoke.  
'That is correct.' Harko uttered in an extremely organic and unshaken voice of his. Amy was at once shaken by the similarity it had to a human voice.

'You must understand that the information that you hold would be useful in crushing the unwanted vermin like you out of our sights. So I give you a proposition to hand over the information now. So things would not get messy...' The grox droned on, starting to pace around the creature in slow and small circles. In response Harko's jaw clenched shut and his gaze dropped even lower, along with his head. It was a clear taht he was not going to talk.

Kirk wondered up to the wallisian, his eyes were piercing in the dark gloom of the room. 'Are you sure you're not going to sing for us birdie?' He asked in an awfully cynical tone.  
'You know that I'm not going to.' Came a very calm and measured answer, jet Amy could see the creature's lower lip tremble. Kirk saw it too, his grin widening.  
'Wrong answer.' He replied, nodding to Brecca who had been standing silently in the corner of the room since the conversation begun. She quickly turned a few knobs on the control panel in front of her and gently pressed a button. There was a sharp buzz of energy as it cursed through the wires that bound Harko's wrists.  
The wallisian screamed as his body was jolted brutally as every single cell was painfully shook by the energy. Amy could almost smell the burnt keratin and the sight made her turn away. Yet Brecca held her finger on the button until Kirk motioned for her to stop.

'Are you going to talk now?' Kirk asked again, oddly enjoying himself. There was a sadistic glint in his usually-calm eyes that caused Amy to shiver.  
The wallisian only moaned in pain, his breath hitched as his body kept on spasming from the shock it just had. To answer the question he only scrunched his eyes shut and turned away from the questioning grox. It was going to take much more than an electric shock to get anything out of him. Amy wished that he would just speak already.

'Let's try somethng else then...' Growled Vautre as he stepped up to the prisoner, his expression unusually relaxed. 'Do you mind?' He asked Kirk who at once shook his head in a kind, dismissing manner. 'Of course not, there is a load to come anyways.' He answered, giving the creature a wink before stepping over to Amy who was backing up into the wall as much as she could.

'Now my dear.' Said the other emperor gripping Harko's jaw in his iron grip and forcing his gaze on him. 'There is no hope of you escaping., so don't think that a miracle will happen. Your feet left about an hour ago, most of it gone...' His bionic foot stepped on the creature's taloned one. 'So what's the point of keeping quiet anyway hm? You won't die; our healing techniques mach the rest of our technology. So what you are doing is only hurting your self...' The wallisian was starting to whimper as pressure was slowly applied to his foot, knowing what was coming. 'Even when you would manage to die we have excellent mind-probing techniques so we would still be able to filter the information out of your dead brain.' He suddenly stamped the wallisians foot with more pressure.

There was a distinct crunching noise as Harko's strong, yet fragile bones were crushed under Vautre's vice-like strength. The whimpers turned into loud breathy squeaks, Vautre carried on ' Why don't they just mind-probe me then? You ask.' He stopped to ravish the sound of his prisoner's pain. 'Well...' He twisted his foot from side to side, accomplishing more shrieks. 'It's much more fun that way...' He finished, hissing the last words into Harko's ear.

'Please tell me that you're going to tell us now.' Called Kirk from the corner sounding like a small child demanding a secret. Harko shook his head from side to side, there was blood dripping down his chin where his lip was bitten.  
'No? Oh dear...We'll have to push you a little bit further then.' Vautre mused reaching out for Harko's fingers and twisted them backwards roughly causing another wail of pain escape the wallisan'slips.

'_It__ doesn't __lo__ok __like he's giving up hon. I __believe__ that It would be a very good idea if you would contribute in this honey.'_Said the Goddess in her persuasive voice.  
'_No! Why should I?' _Shot back Amy, taken back.  
'_It would make you seem more 'appealing' to your fellow__ grox__.'_She carried, her presence pressing down on Amy's mind.  
'_Never! He's never __done __anything wrong! It would make me seem like a monster!'_But her protests were ignored as the dark presence took hold of her body all over again. Her eyes were forced to focus on Vautre who was now crushing Harko's arms with his iron grip, the wallisian wailing in agony. The grox's eyes slowly drifted to her and his lips curled up in a self-satisfied smirk.

'Would you like to try my dear?" He proposed stepping away from the prisoner. The Goddess took over straight away.  
'Yes please, if you mind I would like to suggest that we rip his feathers out. He deserves to suffer after what his kind tried to do to my mate.' Amy spoke with pure hate in her voice, Kirk looked impressed with her choice.

Vautre raised an eyebrow clearly expecting something less interesting. 'That is a splendid choice kitten, I'm sure that will hurt.' He complimented stepping out of the way as Amy took her place in front of the petrified thing. He's bent knees were shaking with the pain and effort used to keep himself standing up. If he did let go it would hurt really badly... Amy tried not to think about that but the Goddess was already at it. With amazing speed her leg hooked around Harko's un-injured leg, taking it off the ground. The wire strained as it took the full weight of the creature who howled in distress, tears streaming down his once-beautiful face as the broken bones in his arms had to be moved once again.

Amy heard herself giggle mischievously, very much like the Goddess did in her head at the same out she grabbed Harko's jaw again and turned his face towards her. 'Where should I start?' She asked herself as she run her fingers through the short orange fluff on his arms. 'Lets start here..' She heard herself whisper in the wallisian's ear. She grabbed a few feathers in her hands and gave them a strong tug, pulling them out. Harko cried out loud, his chest starting to move faster as he resumed his squeaky breaths.

'Again?' Amy asked, her stomach knotting with strange type of carnal pleasure, Harko whimpered in return. Amy laughed and pulled again feeling the creature's body spasm in pain under her...

She carried on ripping and plucking at the creature's skin until most of his lovely feathers were gone and were lying on the floor around them. While her one hand was working on his feathers the other parts of her were put to work on violating the creature in every single way possible. At first her mind was absolutely disgusted with what the Goddess was making her do yet at some point she started to find her prisoner's reactions rather amusing or 'pleasing' as Kirk would later describe it.

She loved the pants and moans that sounded every time she made him hurt. His body squirmed and lurched as she befouled him in her own graceful and feline manner. When the Goddess recognized her co-operative mood returning she returned some control of Amy's own body. She found herself leaning against the creature's chest, and whispering her own threats and encouragement of her own making.

When she was moving on to his thies when he finally broke. She loved that are most of all, it seemed to cause the poor thing much more pain. He was bowling over her shoulder when he finally spoke up.  
'Please stop! I'll tell...just...ugh...!' He sobbed weakly, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks. Amy came to a conclusion that she had found his weak-spot and took a shaky step back to allow Vautre trot up to him. Kirk slowly approached her with an almost proud expression on his face, his arms gently wrapped around her in a protective manner. 'I've never seen that before.' He said with a slight grin on his face, placing a little kiss on her 'nose'. With a sigh the girl melted into his arms, feeling her heart beat slowly stabilize after the 'thrill' she just had.

She shivered as the Goddess's presence left her body making her muscles relax and her mind go back to itself again. And with it came the fear that said what-had-you-just-gotten-yourself-into? She was a monster! How could she do such a thing to that poor creature?  
The Goddess chuckled '_But this is what you are now...And if you wanted to save that orange-thing you should thank me.'_

Amy did not understand until Kirk squeezed her harder, obviously sensing her discomfort. 'I'm so sorry to reveal this to you this way. But as all species we have things that come 'naturally' and we can't ward them off_n_o matter how much we try_.' _He explained, rocking her back and forth in his arms_.  
'_Its fine, its not your fault...' Amy whispered.  
'You seem mad at me, are you?' Kirk pressed in a doubtful tone.  
'I'm not ok? I'm just shaken that's all...' Amy explained. Kirk sighed and kissed her again, his eyes studied her face closely before he pulled away.  
'I belive you for now.' He said with a slight smile on his lips.

Harko was giving her a weary look that she answered with a glare. Her human instincts were kicking in; she needed to help him NOW.  
'We're listening. I also want you to know that everything you say will be compared to our already-existing data. So lying is not going to work' Vautre said with a victorious grin.  
Harko winced as if the sound hurt his ears, taking a ragged breath he started to talk about more things that Amy did not understand, eider did Kirk judging by his expression. Something about codes, leavers and the 'hybercube' which Amy did not register at all.

Brecca who was standing by her seemed to understand it all perfectly, nodding to the wallisian's tearful voice. When he had finished Vautre clicked his fingers and the wire holding up Harko's hands was disconnected making the creature tumble to the ground. He groaned since his voice had gone hoarse from all the screaming he had done.  
'Since we no longer need him he belongs to you.' Said Vautre with a wink 'As a little present from me since you do seem to like his company.' and left the room. Kirk came back to her, looking rather exited.'Ill see you tonight sweetie, I have some work to do and by the looks of it so do you...' He chirruped and nuzzled her neck before trotting out of the door, leaving her and Brecca alone with the wallisian.

'Aww bless the poor little thing!' Amy exclaimed running to his side, Brecca laughed behind her.  
'Please don't tell me that you were putting everything on just to nurse a weak little spacefinch to health.' She joked but her smile fell when Amy gave her a pleading look of take-me-seriously-please.  
Brecca sighed with another smile 'Come with me, he'll be safe in here for now.'

* * *

_There will be a next chapter following in the space of the next few weeks. I hope it was satisfying anoth! Have fun reviewing!_


	11. A Hint of Truth

_Helooooo! Ive finally finishe chapter 11! It took me some time since my french had to come first but here we are!_

_Firstly here are some lovley messages for my reviewers..._

_DarwinI- Thanks for reading, your question will be answered in the following ya!_

_CrazyMonkeyDude- Thanks dude, I had taken your critisism well and want to thank you for the reviews. Its nice to know what I could do better so please keep it up! I will use some type of spore creature, but not yet so be patient! Adore ya!_

_Sporefan 1- Thanks for the cookie! Its nice that some people are reading this. God bless ya!_

_Goxman- LoL Don't worry this is much more complicated than it seems. Keep on reviewin sweete!_

_Kakiro- I wasn't bein serious hon! Thanks for the review._

_Here is chapter 11: WARNING!: Slightly romantic stuff, slightly gross stuff

* * *

_

'So what exactly do you want to do with your wallisian?' Asked Brecca casually as she wondered the corridor with Amy a dozen steps in front of her. They were currently in one of the blinding white corridors of the research facility. Amy had no idea where she was going but it was better to get there fast. Her mind still couldn't comprehend what she had done and why. It was as if a part of her was still human and fighting for dominance in her grox body, and slowly loosing.

She was aware that the Goddess had started it all, but she completely gave into it. The things that she had done to the poor thing made her shiver, and one part of her made her stomach twist with pleasure. She was disgusted with that part. To make it worse she had the liquid, ghostly presence reading her mind as she thought. Amy tried to mentally waft her away but the Goddess only giggled and the darkness pressed in even more.

'_I'm so sorry my dear. But you see…you are just too human for the grox body. I don't want your mind to mutate completely but there is far too much of it left untouched. I mainly gave you a little nudge in the right direction. Anyways, you did get your birdie so now you can go all uber girlie on him.' _She cooed. Amy didn't want to answer but the more she thought about what the Goddess said the less hatred the held for her. In a way the Goddess sounded like a really ambitious parent that pushes their child to the limit no matter how alienated at school they get.

'_And why exactly do you want me to become a complete grox? Ill still be thinking the same right?' _Asked Amy, still very confused.

_'Well, your human mind can become a little troublesome if you leave it like it is. Like you see now you have a huge dilemma on what you just did, your grox mind enjoyed being cruel but the human side of you thinks differently. And you'll be the same Amy that you were before, its just that some bits of you will change like your views on the world and etcetera…'_

The Goddess stopped speaking when Brecca grabbed Amy's arm, and pushed her into another corridor.

'If you want to help Harko sooo badly then at least let me lead.' She exclaimed in her slightly humorous tone as Amy started to power-walk down the corridor in front of her again. 'Its three doors to the left!' She yelled after her struggling to catch up with the other grox's brisk pace. Amy pushed at the door with her hand, making it slide out of the way, she ran into the room as quickly as possible with Brecca on her heels.

It looked like one of those high-tech labs that you see on sci-fi films; there were glass cabinets, test tubes, beakers and computer-like machinery. Amy scanned the large tables franticly for anything that she could use, Brecca laughed from behind her.

'Just let me do it ok? You just watch and learn.' She said stepping up to one of the cabinets and pulling a small bottle and a plastic syringe out.

'What is this place?' Amy asked, watching the other grox open up cabinets and grab handfuls of different objects, mostly bottles and more syringes.

'This is the medical store in our facility; all medication is brought, measured and made here. We went through the back door, so people don't ask where the space-age medication is going.' Brecca said smirking, Amy just looked confused. Brecca carried on talking.

'We will need something for his broken bones, and something to help his feathers grow back.' She cooed showing Amy the different bottles.' The rest will come later when we take him to the 'cell' where he'll be able to rest without getting molested…' She said, Amy shuffled uncomfortably and looked down.. Brecca frowned and put the bottles down onto the cabinet.

'I don't think that you wanted to hurt him did you?' When Amy didn't answer she went on. 'I never felt that thirst for bloodlust like the rest of the grox did. I always managed to avoid it, but most of my friends and colleges realised that I never wanted to cause pain. Most of them found it strange, and preferred to keep away from me.' She stopped to open another cupboard.

'Dr. Peck and Kirk saw it as an advantage and decided to put me in charge of the research, and later the economy. They did need someone with a very 'delicate' mind as they called it, so I soon found myself behind the black desk.' She said.

'But you did hurt Harko, you shocked him remember?' Asked Amy.

'Yes I did, it is the most I can bring myself to do; which is pressing a button. But to crush bones and feel the prisoner struggle under me is not my cup of tea.' Brecca explained shuddering.

'Wow…I really didn't think all of the grox were that evil!' Exclaimed Amy as Brecca loaded the box with more bottles and syringes.

'We're not, its just our nature. Just like we could say that your species is evil by discriminating the female side of your population. It was just the way you were born.'

Amy hesitated, Brecca sounded hurt. 'I didn't mean to say that…Its just that when you do something like that on Earth you would be considered 'evil' '

'Well if you don't do it here then you are considered 'evil'.' Amy looked up too see the other grox smiling at her 'But its good to know that there is one being here that wont consider me evil.' She mused. Amy smiled back.

'_You are not human anymore dear.'_

They finished packing up the various drugs into a random box that Brecca found laying under one of the desks and set of down the corridor again. Most grox gave them questioning stares but since they were the empress and a second-in-command they didn't dare ask. Amy kept on worrying that they'll run into o Kirk or Vautre and she would have to explain herself. And after what Brecca had told her she wasn't in the mood for it.

They were back in front of the room in minutes, Amy entered first with Brecca following close behind.

Harko hadn't moved an inch; only his eyes were closed with shallow, squeaky breaths escaping his half-open lips. He would have been crying if he had any tears left. His eyes opened just a little bit when Amy came in, he made a terrified whimper and turned his head away.

Amy completely ignored that and rushed to his side, her feet slipping in his blood that ran from his thighs. His skin was a dark orange colour where she ripped his feathers out.  
'What do we do?' She quickly asked Brecca who was crouched beside her.  
'Firstly we will need to stop the pain and the blood flow.' The grox answered fumbling through the box and taking out a small syringe.

Harko's eyes widened with fear when he saw the needle, Brecca didn't take any notice and plunged the syringe into his arm.  
'It won't do any harm dear…' She whispered, her hand reaching out to stroke his carroty mane. 'It will stop you hurting just relax.'  
Slowly the wallisian stopped shaking, his eyes regained clarity as the pain went away.  
'Get me the binding serum ok?' She commanded, Amy quickly dug out one of the items in the box and took out something that resembled a glue-gun. She was surprised to be remembering anything from the five-minute training that Brecca had given her on the way

'This isn't everything you know?" Brecca told her with a concerned frown on her face 'Besides the broken bones and damaged skin we also have internal and external burns, slight nerve damage and serious trauma.' She grinned. 'Not to mention the large amount of lost bodily fluids that we are currently standing in.'

'Yww.'

'Yeah.' Brecca laughed.

'This isn't funny.'

'I know. He's seriously dehydrated.'

'What is he going to eat?'

'The classic H2O mixed with glucose and other bits and bobs.'

'Cool…How long will it take for him to get well?'

'A long time, possibly three weeks.'

'WOW, that's really short.'

'It could be faster if the medical tech we have here was universal; it only works on the grox. We've never had any allies.'

'Where is he going to sleep?'

'My lab.'  
'What? You have your own lab?'

'Yeah, it can only be accessed by me and Dr. Peck, and you.'

'How are we going to get him there?"

'Teleport.'

'Ahh.'

The wallisian's eyes followed their movements closely, his expression weary. The binding serum made the bleeding stop almost straight away with a silent sizzling sound. Brecca then injected something that she called a 'bone rejuvenator' into each of the creature's limbs. Later explaining that the wallisian's muscles were tightly packed around their bones, not letting them move or cause too much damage. So there was no need to operate. It was a very useful evolutionary feature, since they do get a load of crash landings.

'Right.' Brecca exclaimed when they were finished, now its just time to move him.

'Fine ho-' Amy didn't even have to ask a question because in a second they found themselves in a small, neat room. There was a large operating table in the middle of the room, with a large lamp hovering over it. It looked too much like an operating theatre to Amy and she shivered.

'Lets get him on that table, we'll get him hooked up to something as soon as possible.'

Amy had no idea how they got Harko onto that table. He was twice as big as her and the fact that he was completely immobile made the task even more challenging. They both ended up grabbing his arms and hoisting him up. Amy was sure that there was a faint glimmer of amusement in the creature's eyes as she turned him around so he was lying down properly.

'Alright, now we just have to strip him down and treat the rest of his injuries.' Brecca puffed as tried to re-gain her breath after the infernal struggle.

'Can you repeat the first one?" Amy asked already backing away.

'Strip him down,' Brecca quickly spotted Amy's expression and laughed 'you really think that we'll leave the clothes on him? How much clothes did you wear when you woke up here?'

'None. But he's a boy!' Amy explained taking another step backwards.

Brecca laughed even harder. 'I can't believe that you just said that! Firstly; he's a different species. Secondly; this is just plain childish and Thirdly: He only has like…two bits of clothes on!'

Amy sighed. 'Fine! But you are taking his skirt of!'

'Okay! I don't mind unlike you!' Amy walked right up to the table once more. 'And by the way I lied, the grox have an attraction to anything that moves. We had lost our sexual orientation a very long time ago, since there was no natural selection as soon as our species learned to accept each other so we would be less like animals. Which was fast, and from then on the grox are only for the grox. Its only the power of the mind that matters.' Brecca stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Amy was not too sure if she wanted to comment on that one. There surely was a load of things she had learned today, and didn't want to know in the first place.

When the IV was finally stuck into the creature's arm and his clothes unwillingly removed by Amy Brecca injected of the bone more of the bone rejuvenator into Harko's ribs. There was much more injections given than that through, all of which Amy refused to watch. The wallisian's tranquilliser was slowly wearing off and his whole body started to shake, his brow furrowing as the pain returned again.

'There goes the nerve damage.' Brecca commented as the shivering became more violent.

'What are we going to do now?' Amy asked watching the wallisian's eyes become more panicked he tried to steady himself but failed.

'There is nothing more we can do. Unless you ant to stay here and I'll go and get him a blankly or a pillow or something-'

'Whatever just go!' Amy commanded as she stood over the poor thing. Brecca smirked and ran out of the door.

Amy looked back at Harko who had by now grabbed the sides of the table to control his shivering, his knuckles white. Amy slowly approached him not sure what to say, or what to do. This was not how she imagined her life to be in the future…

'I'm so sorry; I should be dead as a punishment after what I did to you.' She managed to utter out, the creature angled his eyes at her. 'You're not meant to forgive me, even when I explain to you why I did it. It was my fault. I could have chosen not to do it, to resist the whole urge. But I didn't did I? I gave up and let my sick mind take over my actions.' Before she could say another word Brecca stepped back through the door.

'Having a nice chat are we?"

'Just give me the darn pillow, he's going to smash his head in if you don't.'

When Harko was safely tucked into the covers (Brecca had to tie his wrists to the sides of the table so he wouldn't rip his IV out.) he was lastly injected a weak sedative to ease the pain. A plastic tube was pushed down his throat after they had realised that he was unable to swallow, or talk.

Amy sat by him once more, watching the alien form take in his surroundings. When he was done the wallisian turned its head and inspected her closely. Amy stared back taking in the fine detail of the creature's eyes; the pupils were perfectly round, with the periwinkle blue iris shifting at every change of light that came over it. The fine eyelashes seemed to be arranged in two layers, a shorter finer one and a much longer thicker layer. When the creature blinked she could see a transparent 'second' eyelid slide sideways across his eye.

'_A creature built for flight._' She thought.

Yet he looked so amazingly human, or at least the most human thing Amy had seen for a very long time. She hadn't even seen her human self, since she was a grox. She frowned to the idea; she had already caught herself looking at different polished surfaces in a hope to see her human reflection looking back. She was cruelly disappointed every time.

She wanted to reach out and touch the creature, but was afraid of startling him. Harko didn't seem that terrified now, just thoughtful. Maybe he was planning on escaping, but how would he do that?

Amy tried to put herself in his shoes…what would he be thinking? Logically she would be questioning herself on why she was being helped. Amy imagined that; What if they were just healing me to torture me again later? Like a cat that caches a bird in the garden and plays with it for hours and hours, lifting up its paw so the bird dashes for freedom, only to be captured again.

Amy shook her head and looked at Harko again, he was still watching her closely. The creature's eyes were weary as if she had read his mind.

'I want hurt you.' Amy tried to re-assure him. The creature just shivered again, wincing in pain.

'Oops look at the time! We should get going, it's rather late. Kirk will be looking for us.' Brecca exclaimed suddenly appearing on the other side of the 'bed.'

'How do you know?' Amy asked suspiciously, why did everyone always know everything except for her?

'Because its supper time!' The other grox announced. Amy smiled. 'Actually it has started a few minutes ago, we should hurry.'

'Great what do we do with him?' Amy asked turning the attention to Harko who was now soundly asleep.

'Leave him; he'll only wake up in the morning so you don't have to worry. Unless you want to visit him later.'

'Yeah. I think Ill do that.' Amy answered slowly backing away from the bed, afraid of waking the wallisian up.

'Lets go. But I think we need to wash out hands first, we don't want to get some weird wallisian disease.' She added looking at her hands.

Brecca giggled. 'You're turning into a true grox!'

'Shut up.'

And so the two grox gave a last check to the slumbering creature and slipped out of the door, finding themselves in a much bigger lab.

Brecca seemed to know the way Amy just followed her, getting many more curious gazes form the other grox. If they had a tabloid paper of some kind she would probably be in it.

**'Suspicious and strange: Can the empress handle her empire?' **This made Amy laugh and resulted in Brecca laughing too, attracting even more attention.

'Did Kirk ever have a girlfriend?' She asked Brecca when they were half way there, the blood scraped clean of their hands.

Brecca looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. 'No, as far as anybody knows he never took any notice in any female for longer than a night. He is a rather picky character, and usually gets what he wants so everybody was surprised when he decided to take you.'

'How surprised where they?' Amy asked

'Very. The grox do not usually tale other alien life forms in, since that means that they would have to be treated equally. And to pick one as a mate was even more confusing. But when everyone saw you they accepted you straight away. I think it was the way that you behaved so much as a grox, unlike other creatures that had the same the fate as you.' Brecca explained.

'Huh.'

**Few hours later.**

'Are you sure that you don't need me to help you get there?' Asked Kirk for the seventh time. He was standing in the doorway to one of the great halls with Amy facing him with a stubborn look on her face.

The lights had already dimmed to separate the twelve daylight hours from the night ones. There was a loud murmur of voices coming from the open doorway. Amy could hear Lox laughing above everyone else's voices. He was indeed quite loud.

'No I'll be fine! I just feel rather tiered after today; it might be better for me to sleep it off. Ill be in our room if you're looking for me.' Amy argued smiling. Kirk made a deep sigh, and grinned back.  
'You did have a rough start as an empress; it would be better for you to rest… But are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?'

'No! Go throw more food at Lox why don't you!' Amy tittered pushing him backwards into the hall, jokingly.

'Fine! Ill go!' He shouted back. 'But Ill be back later…' He added with a wink and closed the door after him. Amy felt herself burn up, but quickly bashed the thought away and set off down the corridor. Grox cibernics gave you super-photographic memory that helped her find her way in the almost-identical corridors.

The whole evening meal consisted off Lox and Kirk asking her really complex questions about the grox that Amy had no idea how to answer. But when she did anyway everyone laughed at the absolutely ridiculous answers that she gave them. Back on earth she used to be that person that everyone annoyed in lessons and never took any offence in it. Here she was going to be the same thing.

The corridors were empty as most of the grox were asleep, eating or on a night duty. Amy smiled, there seemed to be a type of safe feeling that this place gave her. The warm orange light illuminated the corridors in a strange, fascinating way.

'_Wow. I'm on a spaceship.'_ She thought as she turned a corner.

And to her surprise bumped into Brecca ho was heading the other way.  
'Hey what are you doing here?' Amy asked.

'I've been to check on your Harko friend.' She cooed grinning 'He's still asleep. You can check on him if you want.'

'That's exactly where I'm going, I do know the code right?'

'Brecca answered by grabbing her bionic hand with her similar one. A sharp electric current passed between them and Amy's neurons buzzed as hey carried a small message to her brain.

'Here you go.'

'Wow thanks.' Amy said starting to walk into the direction of the research facility.

'Ill see you tomorrow.'

'Right, see ya!' With that Amy was left on her own in the corridor once again. Feeling much less worried she carried on with her journey.

Slowly she turned into another smaller corridor where a different door to the facility was located, as Brecca had 'told' her. This corridor was slightly smaller, she recognised it from her first trip to the research facility. The lights here were yellow and slate-black doors were fitted into the walls. A slight hum of machinery was heard in the background that strangely soothed the girl's mind.

Humming quietly to herself she reached the door labelled 'Research Facility Sector 99.99.' It had a code pads on the side that gently lit up as she typed in the first two letters of the pin.

But she never typed in the rest because her hand was captured in an iron grip that stopped her from moving. She didn't even dare to struggle or scream; she somehow knew it was him.

'I don't think you'll be stopping here today kitten…' He purred.

* * *

_Yeay! A cliff hanger! Pleas review! It makes me write faster. _

_Teehee.  
_


	12. Farwell to humanity

_Yeay! Chapter 12! I've tried to post it on time... so here it is!_

And here are some notes for my special reviewers:

_CrazyMonkeyDude : Ill consider it. Love you! _

_DarwinI: Its a really good idea, but I don't think it will fit in well. But I could make another grox-based fanfic on this idea. Adore you!_

_sporefan1 : I will NEVER stop writing this so there is no need to worry (unless the grox abduct me). Thanks for the cookie! Spode Bless you!_

_Kakiro: I suspected as much. teehee_

_VeeVeeNightingale : Thanks! I'll be using Veara in the next chapter by the way!_

_Sooo here is chapter 12:_

_WARNING! SUPER DUPER ROMANTIC STUFF!_

* * *

'Where are we going?' Amy stuttered out quietly as Vautre led her down the darkening corridor. His hands were placed on her shoulders in a crushing hold. Amy knew if she tried to run her tiny she-grox bones would be crushed.

'Hmm…let me think…' He mused; Amy could almost imagine his lips curl up into a sadistic smirk. Amy waited for the answer but it never came, but she recognized the corridors and assumed they were heading to the residential part of the ship.

The male grox didn't say anything else as they walked through the dimmed hallways, which was rather unusual for him. Amy started to worry that he had more in store for her then she had assumed. He also walked much faster then her and sometimes she had to jog to keep up.

The girl prayed for someone to show up on the corridor so Vautre would be forced to let go. But her luck seemed to have run out for the night and they met no one, making Amy panic. Where was the Goddess when she needed her? The male grox had picked a perfect time to kidnap her, nothing or no one could get into his way.

Vautre seemed rather pleased with this and softly hummed a tune that Amy had hummed a few minutes ago when alone. This disturbed her, how long had he been following her? They kept on walking through the various dimmed hallways and soon she found herself in her hallway, with the door to her and Kirk's bedroom the closest to them.

Vautre's hands loosened on her shoulders, beckoning her to run. Amy knew that she wouldn't make it since the consequences could be fatal judging on Vautre's craving for power. And what he had done to Harko discouraged her even more. She decided to walk right past it silently saying goodbye to her last chance of escape, hearing a faint sigh of disappointment come from her capturer.

She would never play his sick game.

To her utter horror Amy felt the goddess enter her mind and her senses. The strange warm liquid presence pulled her away from the reality.  
'_This is it honey, the last step in your path to becoming a grox. What you feel is strong commitment, something that the grox don't feel. At least not in a relationship_.' She mused.

_'You mean that they don't love?'_

The Goddess laughed. '_Of course they do, they just aren't afraid of themselves, of crossing the line. There is a fine line between love and lust, if you give in now nothing will go wrong.'  
_Amy didn't get a bit of that. '_What? You mean that I'm meant to give up to him? What those that have to do with anything? I like Kirk not Vautre.'_

_'NO. You LOVE Kirk and LIKE Vautre. Kirk does not own you, but he loves you back. If you stay faithful to him after this nothing will go wrong.' _She didn't sound mad, just patient which made Amy irritated.

_'I can't.'  
'Why?'  
'Because its wrong!'_

_'No its not! That just your human mind talking, you have to let it change. You're suffering.' _And with that she was gone. Her state of mind seemed to orientate itself again as the gentle bond between their minds was separated.

She was confused.

Amy was quickly led to another door in the hallway, which Vautre gently pushed with a palm of his hand.  
'In you go.' He whispered softly, his voice sounding different and more alien to her than ever. His hand gave her back a push but she dug her heels in, hesitating before the dreamily lit interior. Vautre gave her another nudge, a little harder one this time.

'Remember: resistance is futile.' When Amy refused to move he growled and gave her a violent shove with his bionic hand. Amy gasped in pain and tumbled forward almost loosing her balance. She quickly spun around to see him locking the door with a DNA lock that could only be opened by him. As Brecca had described to her.

Looking from the door to Vautre's devilish grin Amy made a mad dash for the door, a strangled 'no' escaping her lips. She thumped her fists at the shiny dark surface of the door, her metal wrist vibrating at the impact.  
'There is no escape dear.' Vautre growled from behind her. Amy wheeled around to see him leaning against one of the walls with a self-satisfied smirk on his elegant face. His sharp teeth glinting dangerously in the orange light of the room.  
'What do you want?' Amy said, trying not to make her voice tremble, of course it did. Vautre gave her an admiring look and lazily trotted towards her.

'That is such a stupid question honey…' He droned stopping right in front of her, too close for comfort. His hand reached out to cup her chin in his threatening iron grip, Amy froze on the spot unable to move.. "You are very well aware of what I want.'

His eyes glinted hungrily as Amy jerked her head away disgusted. 'But I don't want you.' She insisted, her voice as shaky as ever. Her heart was beating like mad, she was sure that the grox could hear it. Vautre raised an eyebrow in a cocky manner, his lips curling up in another version of his sardonic grin.

'Well...' He said wrapping a strong, heavy arm around Amy's shoulders. 'We'll see how much of that is true shall we?' With that he forcefully pushed her deeper into the room. Amy tried to dig her heels in but she just slid along the floor and stopped trying. Instead she snapped her eyes shut as if she was watching a horror movie back on earth, it felt less frightening that way.

She sensed the male grox twirl her around so she was now facing the door, opening her eyes just in time as she fell onto a soft surface that she assumed was a mattress. Vautre's arms held her firmly against his broad chest; his stomach was so much harder than Kirk's soft, comfy structure. Amy tried to struggle but his hold was too strong, and she was starting to feel dizzy as her abdomen was squeezed roughly. With a pang of despair she realised that she was now sitting down between his spread thighs, there was no way of escaping the intimate embrace now.

'Its not that bad now is it?' Vautre crooned, his hot breath teasing the back of her neck. His hands slowly explored her body, dragging their weight around restlessly in his lazy feline manner. Amy growled and tried to squirm away but his hands squeezed her abdomen again making her choke.  
His teeth bit down on her neck, shocking her with stinging pain that made her squirm. Taking in a quick panicky breath Amy jerked her head to the opposite side in disgust, only to have her lips captured in a forceful kiss. She could not give up to him now.

Vautre's hands rested on her waist, holding her in a constraining embrace. Amy huffed around his mouth trying to fight the almost gentle love that was forcefully fed to her by the strange, dangerous feline creature. Vautre seemed pleased with this, his lips curling into a smirk as Amy jerked her head away.

'Why me?' She panted out, her head swimming with the lack of air. She realised that she had forgotten to breathe, and took a long ragged breath feeling Vautre's hands start stroking her again.  
'Well….' He purred in a playful manner. 'There are a few reasonable reasons for that dear.'  
Amy was eager to keep him talking, even through the argument did interest her in a way. 'Why?' She asked again, her voice shaking.  
'There are many more splendid ladies of high power such as you, and each one would be honoured to be my mate.' He begun, stopping to pull Amy back into his lap so she leaned against his broad chest again.

'They don't crave the power or the authority. It's just me that they want, nothing more. I can have anyone I want, they would die in my arms. But you are different…' he stopped again. 'and quiet ironically you are the one I am most interested in. It's not only that but there seems to be something that makes me want you. In a way I never wanted anyone before.' As Vautre spoke his hold on Amy became more and more intimate.

' In a way I understand why you can put up such a resistance. You do seem to have developed a very deep compassion for Kirk, and there is something almost disturbing about that-'  
'What?' Amy suddenly exclaimed interrupting his rhythmic voice.  
'Not now kitten,' the male grox purred placing a finger on her lips 'I might tell you after. Anyways even other grox with a mate have an interest in me. And you are still completely uninterested in any other grox on this ship. Just Kirk.'

He stopped to nuzzle her neck, when he spoke she could feel his chest vibrate against her back. ' There is something peculiar about the way you think, do all members of your species do that?'  
When Amy didn't answer he carried on talking 'I suspect that you do, just like most species you have a certain moral code, don't you? Most species that are considered 'humanoid' do have similar ideas about what right and whats wrong…. But I prefer not to dwell into this that much, this topic is not too pleasant for us since different species disgust our kind.' He shivered. 'And you too.'

Amy wondered if he was trying to explain to her what the Goddess tried to say earlier. Just as she expected he carried on: 'we, and you have a different moral code. And if you feel compassion for another than you do… You have to prove it, not in a stupid vow like your species do it. But in a way that can't possibly be repeated by anyone else.' He stopped speaking for a while; Amy knew that he was looking at her reactions. 'And then you are mates for life. Just like when Kirk abducted you from your home planet, am I right?'

This time Amy answered. 'That's right.'  
'In a way you proved to him that you loved him. By saving his life and bringing him in… There isn't anything else that he could do but to return the gesture.'  
Amy slowly nodded. In a strange way she wasn't afraid of Vautre anymore, there seemed to be two sides of him; the lecturing one and the strange, loving one. It was just the way that Vautre made her feel suddenly relaxed, answering her questions, putting her troubled mind at rest.

Amy mentally shook her head.  
What was she doing? He was doing this on propose, trying to make her feel at ease… He did do it well through. No wonder he was an emperor.

But she knew better.

Without thinking Amy jerked her body again, almost falling out of Vautre's now gentle grip. She thought that she would make it but at the last minute the steel hands squeezed her hips tight and sat her back down on his lap. 'You're not going anywhere dear…' He purred, the lustful tone drifting back into his voice, his cover blown. 'And you are not going to squirm…' He carried on, his voice deepening. His lips were now close to her ear 'because you will give in wherever you like it or not.' He purred in a gentle and almost loving voice, his lips brushed her ear as he did so.

Amy turned, looking into Vautre's strange grey eyes. He didn't seem to be exited he just looked calm and satisfied like he always did, his lips curled up in a knowing smile. Amy felt as he cupped her chin in his large hand and lifted her face up to meet his. His hold on her waist loosened, giving her the ability to move. Amy looked way from him again, his stare was just to intense for her liking.

Amy wanted to run but she knew that she shouldn't, not couldn't. She could run right now, out of this room into the corridor and flee like a coward that she was. She could try to avoid Vautre for the rest of her life and argue with her human self until she takes her own life in an attempt to keep it quiet.

It was what the Goddess said to her earlier, she could not let her down. She was facing the choice of making her angry, Vautre angry and worst of all herself angry. **Or** saving her state of mind from ending up all sick and twisted like Smeagol from Lord of The Rings. Her grox mind was screaming at her now, telling her to let go of her human thoughts. There wasn't enough room for both of them, even with the super compact grox memory. She just couldn't survive that way any longer she was '_suffering' _as the Goddess had said. And she had to stop it.

With a deep sigh of defeat Amy slowly let her body relax again against Vautre's broad chest, her hand grabbing for his and squeezing it gently. Her gaze angled onto him again, finding that his smile still remained. Amy had to admit; he was a very patient grox. And a very determined one too. His stripy ears twitched once; '_Still welcome' _He said.

'Just please…I don't want to get hurt.' The she-grox breathed out, becoming aware of a thumb caressing one side of her cheek. Amy watched as his smile widened into a brilliant grin, his eyes shone dangerously in the dim light of the room.  
'I'll try….' He whispered and brought their lips together in a gentle, demanding kiss.

Amy's breath hitched, tasting his spicy flavour. The next second she found herself lying down on the black sheets, Vautre above her. The grox smiled, licking his lips and bearing the needle sharp teeth. His hands tugged at her clothes in an inpatient manner. The girl didn't make a move, letting him do the fiddly work.  
She only flinched as she felt his probing touch on her delicate skin, getting a sadistic chuckle in response. Vautre's hand was placed on her chest, holding her down in a controlling, carnal way. She thrashed again as the male grox's tongue traced a path up her neck, ending in a small kiss. Amy started to relax just when she felt sharp teeth completely go through her skin, not all the way through but enough to hurt. The girl took in a sharp breath, her hands scrunching up the sheets.

Vautre growled with amusement, kissing her neck once more. Amy sighed quietly and let her arms wrap around his body, bringing them closer. Her grox mind was stronger.

xxx

"V-Vautre -!" The she-grox exclaimed breathlessly. "I - I _can't_ . . . I-it's too much, I feel like _a-aaaaah_ . . . like I'm going to e-explode!".  
Vautre leaned closer, panting harshly as he continued to move, and drew his tongue along the side of Amy's neck, licking at the crimson skin.

_"_Ssh, Kitten_."_ He whispered, his eyes dark with lust. _"_Sssh_."_

Xxx

Amy lay on her side surrounded by the soft darkness of the night. Her legs were killing her, and so were her arms, her neck stung where the male grox's teeth had sunk in. Her mind was calm, there was no other part of her that could argue, only the grox. The only thing that she was worried about was Harko. Was he still asleep? Probably.

That poor innocent thing, what had he ever done to her?

She tried not to think about him, since the memory made her head hurt with guilt.

She flipped over onto her back and tried to clear her mind from the hectic events of the day. There was he battle, which she had nearly forgotten about. And the mysterious emperor Pyw… was he going to be as much as a challenge as Vautre? Probably not.  
Her new alien mind dismissed that as the least important issue. Something inside of her head told her that it will all be fine, Pyw didn't seem to hostile. And besides she will have Kirk right beside her…or she will be beside Kirk, it was hard to decide.

Amy heard the bedroom door slide open and Kirk quietly walk in, his cybernics clinking against the metal floor. If he was trying to be quiet he was not succeeding in it.

Amy listened as he walked up to the bed, with a little hesitation he slid onto it. Amy felt herself sink into the slight indent that he made.

'You asleep yet?' Kirk whispered snuggling close to her.  
'What a stupid question." Amy answered with a slight laugh.  
'I know.' He cooed, planting a soft peck on her cheek.  
'Goodnight Amy.'  
'Goodnight Kirk'

* * *

_Yes... It has happened. And what will happen next? Review to find out teehee. It will be critisised be mee!_


	13. Realisations

_Yeah, chapter 13 has been written. It took me some time but here it is!  
And here are some lovley messages for my reviewers:_

_Kakiro: Thanks, it took me ages to write. And I have an idea: You know when I always stop at the story when it gets too explict? (You know what I mean!) Than how about I make a seperate little story for these bits! It will be M rated through, tell me what you think!  
Spore fan1: Thanks for to cookie! The same question for Kakiro applies to you!  
Rayos: Its all explained here.  
wind sorcerrer vaati : Well thank you!_

_Oh and a very very special thanks to njkilleen for creating a lovley title design for my story.  
And I also want to thank VeeVeeNightingale for drawing a awsome picture of Amy and Kirk, if you want to mindlessly 'aww' at it like I did there is a link on **my profile**.  
_

* * *

Amy woke up in Kirk's death-hug again, assuming that if she were human she would find it uncomfortable. After adoring his sleeping features for a few minutes she twitched her limbs to see if they still hurt, amazingly they didn't. She breathed out a relived sigh. If the grox didn't re-generate that quickly her discomfort would have been obvious. Maybe Breeca would have realised and blamed it on Kirk, Amy wouldn't be able to live with that.

'Good morning dear…' Mused the drowsy grox holding her. Amy felt the hold on her tighten just a little bit more.  
'Good morning Kirk.' Amy answered quietly, reaching out to flick his ear.  
Kirk chuckled grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together. 'So how's your alien friend?' He asked giving her a lazy smile, his eyes lighting up with curiosity.  
Amy froze; she didn't expect this question thirst thing in the morning and had absolutely no idea what to say.

She must have looked dumbfound since Kirk laughed and gave her lips a little peck. 'I'm not absolutely oblivious to what goes on around me you know? I'm the emperor, I have to know what's happening otherwise I would be terrible at this.' Amy's expression mustn't have changed since she felt his lips brush against hers again. It worked, making her concentrate more on preventing hyperventilation than worrying about Kirk's nosy questions.

Kirk carried on ' He is yours anyway, I'm already finished with him…' He stopped and grinned, "So how is Harko?"  
Amy hesitated again, and frowned at the grinning grox, why did he always seem to be having fun? So with a deep sigh she told him what she and Brecca had been up to. Kirk listened with amused look, his grin growing even wider as Amy got to the end of the story.

'I knew that you two would do something like that; I kind of get Brecca but you? I could have had an idea.' Kirk said after she finished. 'So you are saying that you are currently nursing an enemy back to health because he never did anything wrong?' He asked amused giving her a knowing smile. Amy was surprised at his reaction; she had clearly suspected something more hostile.  
'Well, yes.' She answered shortly and heard Kirk chuckle.  
'And what are you going to do after he is cured? Keep him?' He said in a much more serious tone. As Amy watched his grin turned into a frown, his eyes went distant. 'No,' He muttered after a while 'Brecca would know what to do.'

Kirk's eyes turned to her, 'Just please stay out of trouble okay? Don't let anyone find out about the wallisian. Especially not now with all those alliances happening. I can control everyone on this ship, and there is bound to be someone here who can foil our plans.' His arms held her closer against him in a protective manner.

'I will…' Amy whispered squeezing back. Kirk smiled and nuzzled her neck, purring with satisfaction  
'Kirk?' Amy asked.  
'Yes?' He mused back.  
'Do you think that what I'm doing is wrong?'  
Kirk made a deep sigh 'When a grox is born they are straight away informed that they are the highest species, and the most brilliant creatures in the galaxy. That no mercy should be given to an enemy, since they are only lowly life forms compared to the glorious grox. And what you and Brecca are doing goes against every single thing that we all believe in.' He stopped to look at her 'Maybe not Brecca since she does see the wallisian as an animal. But yo-'  
'His name is Harko' Amy said interrupting him.

'That's what I'm trying to say, you see the creature as an equal.' He paused again, 'this is what you were told as a human isn't it? That you are to treat everyone equal.'

'Yes.'  
'Well humans are naturally the same; you hate everything that's different. In fact one of the few things that interested me about your race was that strange primal hate that humans have.'  
'But that isn't the same as the grox, you learned to accept each other. You just hate different species.' Amy objected.  
'Yes that's right, we evolved our mentality to a different level…'  
'What about my question?'

Kirk smiled. 'What I'm trying to say is that you are doing what you think is right, and what all grox think is wrong. But as I think of it I see your point. You hate what you did but you think that you can help.'  
Amy nodded.  
'Than I will agree to that even if it kills me.' His lips brushed hers again. 'Just remember that I'm not an enemy, I am the only grox you can trust.'

They were kissing when they heard Brecca's voice somewhere outside in the corridor.  
'Do you mind coming out? There is another alliance to be made for you Kirk! And there are a few research facilities that would like a prise for their hard work… so you know… Amy should come out too.'  
'In a minute!'  
'Okay!'

Both grox rolled off the bed as quickly as they could, both laughing.  
'Do you always sleep so late?' Amy asked him.  
'Usually yes I do, not that there is a lot to do as an emperor anyways.'

When the pair came out into the corridor they were met with a very impatient Brecca. 'Finally!" She exclaimed, grabbing Amy by the arm she pointed at Kirk.  
'You go to the control room, Amy will meet you there later.' She commanded.  
'Fine!' Kirk sighed with a grin and stomped off in an overly dramatic manner towards the door. The door slid open and he stepped through. The other grox visible through the doorframe jumping out of the way as their emperor store past. His head turned to look back at them; he winked at them both and was gone as the black metal door slid soundlessly behind him.

Amy turned to Brecca who was scrutinising her intently. 'Why have you got bite marks on your neck?' She asked, her hand reaching out to touch them.  
'It's um…' Amy said sneaking a gaze at the door to Vautre's quarters. Brecca quickly followed her gaze, her smile turning into angry frown.

'How badly did he hurt you?' She asked after a minute of tense silence.  
'That's the worst bit.' Amy answered, trying to meet her friend's gaze.  
'When did it happen?' The grox asked, her black eyes sparkled with alarm.  
'Last night when I was going to visit Har- the wallisian he just appeared out on nowhere.' Amy explained rubbing her wrist where Vautre had grabbed her.

Brecca swore 'Did he…?'  
Amy slowly nodded 'He said that there is something wrong with Kirk being with me.'  
The other grox cocked her head sideways showing the puzzlement 'That's strange….' She slowly stepped up to Amy and hugged her 'Tell me exactly what happened.'  
Amy gently lay her head down on the she-grox's arm and went through the events of the night. Brecca's ears twitched eagerly as she listened to every word Amy said. She stopped her a few times to ask her a question, but mostly kept silent and allowed Amy to speak.

'Does Kirk know?' She asked after Amy told her everything.  
'I don't think so.' Amy answered touching the bite marks on her neck, they were barely visible and could only be seen from a certain angle according to Brecca. But they were there.

'He probably does already, he just didn't want to stress you that much.' Explained Brecca grabbing Amy's hand and leading her towards the doorway.

'C'mon, we are going to see our feathery friend first. We'll talk about it on the way there.' She said as they stepped out into the noisy corridor. Amy assumed this was the rush hour of the day, when every grox went off to their workstations. As they walked Amy realised that she had the same repelling effect on the other grox as Kirk did. It kind of embarrassed her and she rushed through the corridors muttering apologies. Brecca walked beside her beaming with amusement, obviously finding her discomfort rather funny.

Soon they both stepped into a less crowded part of the ship that mostly led to the engine rooms and the research facility.  
'Will Kirk be mad?' Amy asked as they rounded a corner.  
'Yes, but not with you. He will be angry with Vautre through, it was mostly his fault.' Said Brecca.  
Amy remained silent. There was nothing she could do now, besides she did believe Brecca. Kirk wasn't stupid and he would probably understand that it wasn't her fault.  
'But what will happen then? Will they break the alliance?' She asked Brecca as they walked into her lab.  
'I'm not sure…Kirk's behaviour is unpredictable but I don't think that the alliance will be broken. He will probably figure something out, and Vautre won't even see it coming.' She chirruped with a mischievous smile stepping aside to let Amy past. Amy smiled back, wondering what Kirk was up to.

Harko was lying in exactly the same position when they both came in, except for his arms that were idly lying on his chest. Harko was looking much better than before. The red tint form his skin had almost disappeared, leaving small sots where his feathers should have been. He opened his eyes when the door closed, giving the two grox a weary look and then closing again.

'Oh, his IV is empty.' Muttered Brecca walking over to him, Amy following. She watched Brecca check the creature over. It was strange in a way, even through Amy felt the same way about the creature as Brecca did the other grox did so much more for him. The second in command had probably cleaned him and fed him again when she was gone. Risking her own status to help the injured thing, and going against everyone's belief. The girl watched Brecca inspect the creature's body with love and care that she would never be able to muster.

'He's improving well, there is nothing much we can do for him except to wait. But I don't think that he will have to stay here for three weeks.' She said cheerfully turning to the door. 'You stay here, I'll be back in ten minutes.' And left her with the wallisian.

As soon as the door closed Amy turned to the creature, walking over to sit by him. She was relived to see his strange humanoid beauty coming back; maybe he was doing much better after all. As she watched the wallisian shuffled comfortably and made a deep sigh.  
Was anyone looking for him? They had to be, or maybe they just thought that he was dead. But still… someone had to be worried about him. Harko probably has a family, and friends and maybe even a family of his own. Through that would be hard to imagine.

Amy reached out to swipe the hair away from his forehead, the wallisian sighed again. His eyes slid open lazily, giving her a confused look.  
'I'll get you out of here, don't you worry.' Amy whispered petting his unruly mane. The creature cooed unhappily giving her an annoyed glare. He obviously was thinking that she was lying. 'I'm not lying, what's the point of me doing that?' Amy argued drawing her hand back. Harko just rolled his eyes in a hopeless manner and closed them again, resuming his peaceful image.

Amy was about to say something else when she heard Brecca's voice from outside the room "Come here Amy! I've got to show you something.'  
'I'm coming now!' Amy yelled back and turned back to the snoozing wallisian 'Soot yourself, you're going to be leaving here soon weather you believe it or not.' She whispered getting up from her chair, giving the creature's forehead a kiss before walking out the door. 'Get well soon.' She called softly and closing the door.

Harko's eyes opened again, looking up at the ceiling of the dim room. There was something too humane about that gesture, something that didn't fit in with the empress of the Groxian Empire. Maybe she wasn't lying after all… But that was just stupid. And what about her apology? Was it all just a set-up to make his suffering more fun to watch? The alien engineer closed his eyes again, trying to sleep. What about his research? Was someone coming to get him?

He was going to die. He knew it.

Tears welled up in the wallisian's closed eyes; he might as well play along…to make everyone happy, even if they were all just stupid grox.

**Xxx**

**Far away…**

'They had disabled the signal sir.' Announced an amber-haired wallisian sitting at the navigator's console.  
'I see… That was much faster than I had expected, do we have their position?'  
'Yes.'  
'Head there at full speed; we can track them down as soon as we get there. A fleet that large won't be that hard to find.'  
'Yes sir.' Answered the navigator turning back to the console.

Captain Roku wondered over to the large window on the command deck. The other wallisians seeming to associate in their work more as their captain walked past. He swept his steel grey eyes over the starry view, the perfect eyesight picking up every single detail.  
He sighed. He will find Harko dead or alive.  
It had only been a day since his companion had gone missing and there was still hope that he was alive. Roku had volunteered for this mission himself. And since they were dealing with the imperial fleet of the Groxian Empire there was no one more experienced with the grox than him. So naturally everyone was more than happy to let him do the job.

If only he could get there faster he would set those gremlins straight… The captain clenched his jaw, his elegant features set in a look of determination. Even if Harko is alive and well (he shuddered, definitely not well) those disgusting things will pay for taking him. His coral lips curled into a slightly sadistic smirk. A feeling of pure hate washed over him in as he thought of the grox. Not yet… Roku shook his head discreetly re-gaining his confident posture.

Harko couldn't be dead; there were just too many things he never finished. Like his work on the dark energy engines, the whole Tharian Empire (That's what they call themselves in case you ere wondering) could benefit from that. And the whole project of getting to the centre of the galaxy had to be stopped as well…

He ruffled his orange wings in agitation, if he could only know what had happened to Harko… The doubt was killing him.

**xxx**

Brecca beckoned Amy over to a holographic computer screen as soon as she came out of the door.  
'I just realised, the wallisian has got a chip next to his little personal shield." She said.  
'A what next to a what?" Amy asked confused, Brecca laughed and turned to face her.  
'Lets start from the basics; the grox can only survive on T0 planets' Amy opened her mouth to interrupt by but Brecca quicly stopped her '-Which are dead planets, with ash and lava and no atmosphere. And this spaceship has a atmosphere just like that, it is hot and toxic. So Harko wouldn't be able to survive here.'

'But he has this tiny little device implanted under his skin that makes a tiny little atmosphere around him that lets him breathe. As soon as he was abducted it was activated letting him survive.' She stopped to let Amy gather up her thoughts. 'And next to that is a little chip, which lets his friends track him down where ever he goes missing.'

'Oh no…' Amy said.  
'Don't worry I'm disabling it now…' Brecca told her tapping on the screen 'It doesn't take a lot of work to stop the signal.' There was a short beep 'Here' she said closing the screen. 'We should go to our office, there is work to be done and some has to tell Lox that there are some feathery aliens on our tail…. but first we have to change Harko's IV.'

Some time later…

'So what do you think Kirk will be like with me?' Amy whispered to Brecca as they both neared the office doors.  
'You're really worried about that aren't you?" Brecca said laughing. Amy nodded. 'Well don't, he won't be angry at you.'  
The two dronox soldiers saluted them as last time, their fanged heads snapping into a stable position. Amy walked past them shuddering, there was something unsettling about them…

As she had expected Kirk was behind his desk with Vautre next to him. There was a long transparent wire connecting both of their bionic wrists. Kirk was taping at one of the blue holographic screens, his hand on one of the glowing panels on the desk. While Vautre sat with his back to them, watching the stars through the window.  
'Hello there dear!' He announced when Amy walked in, his face braking into an enormous grin. Vautre just turned around and gave her a wink before resuming his position.

'How long will it take you to finish?' Brecca asked leaning against the wall.  
'Oh, we are already finished.' Answered Kirk leaning back in his chair.  
'What are you uploading then?"  
'Just stuff…' Kirk stated.  
'Stuff.' Repeated Vautre.

Brecca rolled her eyes and grabbed Amy's arm leading her into her office. 'What am I meant to do?' Amy asked confused as she was sat down on the chair.  
'Put your hand on that panel over there.' She commanded gesturing to an almost transparent area of metal on the desk.  
Amy complied putting her bionic palm on the desk, the area lit up with a blue light. As if it was magnetic a physical force pulled her hand down.

'Now, there are three ways the grox can communicate through their implants. The first is just by brief connection, like when I passed you the code. The second one is called 'uploading' which is used to upload large amounts of knowledge and files. You need some other type of connection other than just a touch; otherwise the data would be lost. And the third one is what you are doing to do now, it your access depends on your status in the empire. Do you remember when I told you about all grox minds being joined by a 'internet' of sorts?'

'Yeah.'  
'It is used as an instant communication device, as I had told you. And in our case we use it to pass important information safely between us. Kirk can practically reach any kind of information and manipulate the database, thus the idea of him knowing everything that happens in the empire. You can also access almost anything but it depends what Kirk wants you to see.' She smiled seeing Amy's unhappy expression. 'The work won't be hard, its actually the opposite. Your job is to see if everything is how it should be and process the information.'

'Oh, and how do I do that?"  
'Ill show you now.'

Amy soon realised that Brecca was not exaggerating when she said that her work was the opposite of hard. It was hard to explain but as soon asAmy connected her mind with the network she became more of a machine than an organic life form. It was what she imagined being inside the internet would be like, or felt like…

Brecca told her to use the instructions that she gave her the day before so she did. As soon as that happened it was more like following an instinct than using her rational mind. In fact the experience was so confusing and frightening that Amy snatched her hand away the first time, causing a stinging pain to shoot up her arm.

'Be careful,' Brecca exclaimed placing her hand back on the glowing surface of the desk. 'you can damage your implants that way… Just calm down and let your mind do its job okay?'  
'Fine.' Amy answered weakly relaxing her mind again, her consciousness wading in the sharp static flow of energy that was the database. It was much different than talking to the Goddess; she was in charge this time.

Amy soon got used to the energy flow and let her coded program do its job. The point of her job was to check the reports of over a million research facilities all over the empire and put it all into a briefing for Kirk. It was strange letting her rational mind meld with her bionic one, but soon she got a hang of it. The more interesting things were the different projects that facilities were researching. From the newest weapons that Amy had never heard off to genetic engineering.

When Amy finished she sent the 'report' to the location she was given by her programme and disconnected her mind from the network. Her head spun as she came back to the real world. She must have had her eyes closed since they stung as if she had been sitting too long in front of the computer screen. Slowly she lifted her palm of the glowing surface of the desk, feeling the physical bond break with a tiny prickle of electricity.  
'_It wasn't that hard…'_ She thought taking in a deep breath to clear her head.

'So you're finally finished, a whole hour after me…' Kirk commented strolling into the room  
'An hour?' Amy uttered surprised, it only felt like twenty minutes to her.  
'Well yes,' Kirk answered moving to stand behind her chair 'you have been here for five hours in fact.'

Amy spun around horrified "Five hours?'  
Kirk gave her a slightly pitiful look 'I had the same reaction when I became emperor. You can get used to it…'He confessed 'does your head hurt?'  
'A little bit, I feel all woozy…' Amy mumbled, trying to stand up. As she did a wave of dizziness washed over her making her stumble awkwardly into Kirk who laughed.  
'Woozy…' He giggled holding her steady.  
'This isn't funny…' Amy growled trying to fight the urge to fall over. 'I'm really tiered."

'Yeah it does that to you, no one ever said that this wasn't tiring.'

'Amy!' Came Lox's voice from Kirk's office. 'Someone wants to talk to you.'  
Amy and Kirk exchanged questioning looks 'Who is it?' Kirk called back.  
'Veara, from Civet's empire.' This time it was Vautre who spoke.  
Kirk's brow furrowed, his jaw stiffened. The male grox's head turned sharply to the window his ears pointing backwards, his whole body stiffened. Who ever Veara was she wasn't welcome here. Amy thought.

* * *

_Ill try to get the next chapter out soon...  
_


	14. Conflict

_So here is chapter 14! It took me some time but I've done it. Here are some lovley messages for my reviewers._

_UltraEgg: Thanks, I'm happy that people enjoy this.  
CrazyMonkeyDude: I always like reading your reviews, they do help me improve my writing so thanks!  
Sporefan1: Thank you! I'm getting a little fat on those cookies through. :D  
Kakiro: Thanks for the review. Oh and I'm almost finished on that other story that I'm writing. It will be finished this week. It will be M rated by the way, but it is really fun to write._  
_wind sorcerrer vaati: Its nice that you wuv it. :D_

* * *

'So who is this Veara?' Amy asked as she and Kirk stood in from of the thick metal doors of the main control room. She could hear her voice trembling from the nervousness. The idea of someone wanting to see her was just plain scary on its own, and the impact that the name 'Veara' had on Kirk just added to it.  
Kirk breathed out slowly, looking as angry as ever. Yet his eyes softened when he spoke to her 'She is a second in command of almost everything in another empire. She usually strikes war for no apparent reason, and proved to be a great nuisance to the rest of the groxian empires.' He explained glowering at the door, as if he could kill what ever lay behind it. 'And she's not a grox.' He spat angrily, his upper lip twitching in disgust.

'Will she try to start a war?"  
Kirk laughed 'We are already at war dear, so you don't have to worry about that. All she can do is threaten you, which I assume she will.' He took her hand and kissed it 'And I won't let you be scared because Ill be there.' He added simply, his other hand touched the surface of the black metal making the doors slowly slide open.  
Amy smiled.  
Kirk gestured towards the entrance, and waited for her to enter before walking in himself.

The room looked exactly the same as last time, the black walls, the small control panel and the sky full of stars behind the huge window in front of them. There was nothing outside the window like last time, the space was completely empty.  
'Its your turn now lady.' Kirk stated nodding to the console.  
Amy wearily turned to the small panel and walked up to it, hesitating over the buttons. She glanced back at Kirk who blinked, giving her an encouraging smile.  
Slowly Amy laid her finger over the one that she watched Kirk use to open the com. link.  
'Um… hello?"  
'Hello there Amy,' she heard Lox's voice 'are you all right there?" Hem asked with a hint of humour in his voice. Amy frowned, he always spoke to her as if she were a five year old.  
'Yeah I'm fine. Could I have a link with that Veara now?" Amy answered, her own sluggish choice of words made her feel better.  
'Of course, in a second…. Here.' His voice faded away to be replaced by the distinct crackling of a holographic screen opening.  
Amy 's eyes slowly rose to meet with the eyes of the creature above her.

It was a thing.  
Ugh.  
A disgusting alien.  
It scared her, made her angry and weary at the same time.  
It looked like a grox, but it wasn't one.  
It was a 'she'.  
It was only a hologram yet you could clearly see the scars, and the much scarier bionic implants. Her real eye as crimson, with a jet-black cat-like pupil, while the bionic eye was a nuclear green. This must have made Amy compare her to Kirk, seeing the clear contrast between the two creatures. This thought made a low growl echo inside the she-grox's chest. How dare this 'thing' make her mind think of her brilliant mate in its foul presence!

'_What am I doing?' _She thought stopping.  
'_Being a model grox empress.' _Came the Goddess's measured answer. Amy heard her giggle. This will be fun.

Both of Veara's eyes looked down with on her with more hatred than she had ever seen in her life. Amy felt herself return the stare without much effort.  
Kirk shuffled uncomfortably behind her.

Veara spoke: 'So you are that alien whore who is infiltrating all of the empires.' Her voice full of hate and mockery.  
Kirk hissed.  
'You called?" Amy answered ('_Wonderful. She hates to be mocked. I you have to tell her as little as possible, be as nasty as you can be dear. She is only here to see what the big fuss about the whole 'Death's Maid' thing is all about.' _The Goddess purred.)

Veara twitched her larger feline ears. 'I did. And I won't stick around for long. There is a wallisian battle fleet coming right at you as we speak.' She growled. 'Take that as a gesture of pity from my empire.'  
_('Don't get provoked.')_

'Well thank you! I'm sure that we'll be able to do something with that information. And what are you here for exactly?"  
Amy could see Veara's jaw clench tighter in fury. 'I had been sent here by my emperor! And his message to you is to stay away from my empire!' She screamed.

'And why is that?" Amy wheeled around only to see Kirk walk into the dim blue light of the holographic screen. His head cocked sideways in interest.

Veara bearded her teeth 'you know why! And it is your entire fault. You have tainted your pure blood with this filth! The name of your family will forever be shamed by the lowly life form you have brought with you.'  
Kirk's top lip twitched showing pure disgust.  
'And what are you exactly?" He asked calmly.

Veara froze.

'Stay away' She hissed, her eyes flashing with ancient hate that had long since lost its purpose.

And the holographic screen switched off leaving Amy and Kirk alone in the dimmed room. Amy heard the grox emperor shuffle closer to her, his large bionic hand wrapped around hers tightly.  
'Let's go.' He whispered tugging gently. Amy complied, jogging up to the door.

Lox was waiting for them outside, his expression gave away his amusement.  
'Wow. That was just great Amy, you totally got rid of her.' He exclaimed grinning, 'She's gone already!'  
'That's good then.' Kirk uttered looking stumped, 'what did she do that for?"

'She told you, she wants us to stay away from Civet's empire.' Lox explained, his hazel eyes flashing.  
'As if that will never happen.' Kirk uttered, with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

They all heard a low chuckle as Vautre appeared around the corner looking pleased with himself.

'I wouldn't act as terrified if I where you. We have an alliance to make.' He purred. His hypnotic gaze passing all three of them, stopping on Amy.  
'You must understand, there was a reason why Veara was sent here.' Kirk explained pulling Amy closer to him, his gaze level with the other emperor's. 'It was a warning. And we should take notice of it for now. We don't have time for stupid wars with our own kind. I suggest we join forces with those who are willing for now, I believe that Civet will join us at his own accord.'  
'You're absolutely right, but you misunderstood me. What I meant was that Pyw is interested in the alliance, and has invited us to stay.' Vautre explained.  
'Does he know about the wallisians?" Kirk asked suspiciously.  
'Of course he does, I spoke to him only a few minutes ago.' Lox butted in, his grin widening.

'Since do you talk to Pyw?" Kirk asked suspiciously, all three of them looked at the second-in-command.  
'Yesterday morning.' The Siamese grox answered shortly 'Ill…um…go and set our course for his colony.' He added in a small voice, than turned right around and store off down the corridor.

'What was that?' Vautre said looking confused.  
Kirk shrugged 'He's just probably really nervous. There has never been so much activity around here, he just wants to get everything right.' He turned to Amy.  
'We should be getting back into that room then.' He told her. Amy must have looked rather shocked since he added 'She's gone now anyway.'  
'Don't worry, she always spoke like this to everyone.' Vautre purred, 'its god that you didn't get too agitated, she would have stayed for longer.' He carried on stepping closer to her.  
'I guess so…' Amy muttered feeling Kirk's arm go right around her waist, pulling her away from the other emperor.

'Shall we?" Kirk growled, Amy looked up to see him giving Vautre a measured gaze. He reached out to touch the black surface of the door which swung open once more.  
The other grox smiled pleasantly, he had already done his work. And as Amy assumed, he was not going to stop. She shrugged out of Kirk's grasp taking a deep breath, she was happy for her mate's protection but it wasn't appropriate now. She couldn't keep on provoking Kirk like this or it would end badly. And it was bad already.  
'Lets go.' She whispered quietly stepping through the door, making sure not to look at eider of them. Hoping that Kirk would understand.

The next hour Amy spent in the main control room with two grox emperors for company. As soon as she walked in she headed straight for the window, not that she wanted a distraction. It was truly an amazing sight and she hadn't gotten used to the look of the stars yet. They looked so much more vivid and beautiful, much better than the ones that she saw back on earth.  
Kirk and Vautre stood on eider side of her, both following her gaze. Amy assumed that they were trying to see what her excitement was about. It wasn't a surprise for her; they had spent their whole lives staring into space. It must have been like a mundane window view, nothing special but stars and space…

Kirk was the first to break the silence 'you've never visited another planet have you?" He asked shuffling closer to her.  
'No.' Amy answered truthfully. 'How many have you been on?"  
'So many that I forgot to count.' Kirk replied with a smile. 'But you never forget the first foreign planet that you visit.' He mused.  
'You're right about that.' Vautre grumbled approvingly.

As if on cue a small object caught Amy's eye. At first she assumed it was one of those dim red stars, but the object started to increase in size and soon became a round planet. There wasn't any clouds or atmosphere floating around it as Amy imagined it to be. There wasn't much colour on the planet eider, just orange and black.  
Amy stepped closer to the window aware of Kirk smirking at Vautre behind her back; her interest must have been amusing.  
As the planet got closer Amy saw that the surface of the planet was cracked and wrinkled, large amounts of what she assumed to be lava bleeding out of them. She just stood there transfixed, was this a joke?

'Delva-7' Vautre stated, naming the replication of hell that they were heading for.

The glow from the planet slowly grew and soon the inside of the room was illuminated with a warm orange light. Amy felt as if the light burnt away her dreams of seeing a lush, green planet with amazing wildlife. She had spent a long time debating how large Kirk's castle would be and what colour would the clouds there be.  
But there were no clouds and she couldn't see much civilisation eider, or maybe it was due to the dark surface of the planet.

'Why?" She asked in a small voice, turning back around to face the two male grox.  
'Well…' Kirk begun 'the grox are a little different from the other spices in this galaxy. We don't exactly live on nice lush planets, we prefer to live on 'cleaner' ones instead.' He annotated slowly.  
'But why?" Amy questioned again.  
'Its just the way we are.' He said walking over to stand next to her. 'But we are a great and powerful, and we put other empires to shame. You won't be disappointed with what you see when we land.' His eyes sparkled as he spoke of his mighty empire.

'I'm not really disappointed its just that I-'  
'Expected something else?" Vautre finished for her.

'Yeah you could say that.' Amy sighed, still transfixed by the mighty beauty of the destructive landscape approaching her.

They all fell silent once again as the planet started to get closer even faster. Amy gasped as she saw the rivers of lava become larger and larger until they looked like seas. The black desert below them soon became a horizon and before Amy knew it they were at plane level.  
This was when Amy begun to recognise structures that were dotted across the black ground. It felt like flying in a plane, the little and large settlements sped past going faster and faster. Amy had realised that they were flying along the whole planet, the bright glow of the lava never stopped and she couldn't tell if it was night or day.

Suddenly they stopped above a particularly large settlement, or a city. And the spaceship became to slowly float down towards the black buildings.  
Amy stepped even closer to the glass, pressing her palm against it she looked down. The spaceship was heading into a large square that looked a little bit like a fort from above. The girl spotted other large spaceships already standing around a large spot that seemed to be raised from the ground.  
'I'm surprised that we are actually landing.' Vautre grumbled.  
'Pyw loves his friends as much as he loves himself, there isn't going to be a scratch on these ships when we leave.' Kirk commented.

Suddenly there was a slight tapping sound from the control panel behind them, making them all wheel around.  
'We're here now if you haven't noticed,' said Lox's voice over the invisible speaker somewhere in the room. 'You have six minutes, we'll be all ready for you down there.' There was anther tap and he was gone.

'Right,' Kirk stated walking behind the control panel and pressing a few buttons.  
'Are you all ready there Amy?'  
'Umm…not really.'

'Vautre?"  
"I'm all right.'

'Great!' Kirk exclaimed clapping his hands together. 'Amy's first steps how exiting!'

'Indeed it is.' Vautre agreed grinning.  
'I hate you both, shouldn't we take safety regulations in case someone tries to kill us?" Amy complained.  
'We already have, plus Pyw never caused any trouble. We are not far away from his little castle so he won't try anything.'

A little red light on the control panel suddenly turned of with a little click.  
'Here we go!' Kirk whispered into Amy's ear, his hand gripped hers tightly. The girl squeezed back, feeling her heart slow down just a little bit as the teleportation beam took her apart…

Amy was surprised to arrive in a room instead of a sci-fi spaceport. Her hand was still being crushed by Kirk's larger arm. As the dark, beautiful hall formed around them Kirk let go, but moved closer to her so that their shoulders touched.  
'Be nice.' He whispered cheekily before turning to the grox in front of them.

Pyw was as stunning as he was on the blue screen. His eyes were a darker chocolate colour than Lox's; his skin took up a lighter red shade underneath his chin. He was taller than Amy, about Kirk's size. Through his feminine features made him look smaller.  
His smile reached his eyes when he saw them 'Finally! I couldn't help but to help you, those feathery creeps won't stand a chance!' He exclaimed walking up to meet them.

'Hello princess.' He chimed beaming at her, his eyes sparkling.  
'Pyw.' Amy said returning the smile, it wasn't too hard.

His expression became a little weary when he came to Kirk, but her relaxed once he realised that the other grox had no bad feelings towards him. Even through he acted a little bit to 'nice' to his mate. He merely acknowledged Vaure, getting an even more stern response.  
Amy felt a tap on her arm, only to see Brecca appear in her line of vision. They both smiled at each other Brecca opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Pyw's melodious voice.  
'First things first! You'll be taken to your rooms, we can all meet later to have a little chat.'  
There was all kinds of approval from the two other emperors and Lox, who seemed to have appeared at the same time as Brecca.

And with that Pyw led them into one of the large doors leading out of the hall. Brecca walked by her side, both of them kept quiet as the beautiful emperor gave them a little private tour of his 'little manor'.

**Few hours later**

'So how would you describe your original species Amy?" Pyw questioned giving her a searching, curious look. The rest of the other grox leaned in to hear her answer.  
'Well… They were a little bit taller and um… not as red.' Amy stuttered out unable to handle as much attention from so many people. There wasn't as many as last time, there was only about twenty in fact. Counting her, Kirk, Brecca, Lox, Vautre and Pyw there were also the second-in-command of the two emperors.  
'Kirk, could you give us a better description?" asked Pyw turning to Kirk who grinned.

'They were humanoid, much taller as Amy said. A lot like our feathery friends out there, but you would have to get rid of the orange and the feathers.' Kirk described putting an arm around Amy's shoulders. The 'meeting' ended up being like a small party. The last hour was spent just talking between them, Amy being the key subject of the conversation.

Pyw and Vautre were an interesting two to watch. It was like observing two animals in a nature channel; they spent the first half an hour slowly edging closer to each other, giving each other suspicious looks until they ended up engaging in a conversation about spaceship engines of some sort.  
Brecca explained that Pyw and Vautre had been in terms of war for a very long time. Seeing them act like this was nothing more than a miracle.

The windows in the room let through an ominous orange light that was got shorter every few minutes before staying completely still, Amy assumed it was 'nightfall'. Slowly the grox started to leave, bidding them goodnight. Soon Amy felt Kirk's hold on her tighten, she looked over to see him give her a questioning look. She nodded discreetly and smiled, proud of the little unspoken words that had passed between them.

Slowly Kirk got up, Amy following him.  
'Well, I think that we'll be setting off now.' Kirk announced turning to the door, 'We'll both see you tomorrow!' He called over his shoulder. Amy followed him to the door 'See you tomorrow!'  
'Sure.' Said Lox.  
'Bye!' Called Pyw before the door closed behind them.

The rest of the 'palace' was constructed similarly to the insides of the spaceship. Except that there were more windows, and there were stairs, loads of stairs. There weren't that many grox in the corridors eider, and there was no one there at night as Amy and Kirk walked up the slightly twisting stairs. Amy had no idea how the palace looked like on the outside, but she assumed it had a few towers.  
'We'll be staying here for some time.' Kirk puffed as they got near to the top 'You need some rest form all of the excitement of the past few days. There is a load of things that Vautre, Pyw and I need to go over. And you need to settle down with your grox self.'

They were now in front of the door that opened with a pat of Kirks hand.  
'Am I right?" He asked turning to Amy, his expression slightly concerned.  
'You are,' She agreed stepping into the room, and she was too tiered to make up full sentences.  
'You haven't had much time to talk to the others eider, and I believe that Brecca would love to show you off to some of her friends.' Kirk carried on following her inside.

The room was very similar to the one on their spaceship, except that there was a large balcony-like window that looked out to the strange city and the rolling planes of black dust and lava.

'Yeah…'Amy walking up to the window, feeling the UV rays on her skin. Never in her life had she imagined that she would see something like this. She was standing on another planet, nothing should live here yet here she was, in the body of a creature that could.

There was a slight shuffle as Kirk moved behind her, his arms slowly wound around her waist.  
'Sometimes I wonder if something happened, to make us like that. Its as if we don't belong to this universe, that something else had put us here.' He purred in her ear. His body pressed against hers protectively.

'Do we have a home planet?' Amy asked admiring the view. The black buildings were much taller than any she had ever seen, with strange ridges and spikes at the top. There was no moon, but the stars were much clearer due to the lack of atmosphere.  
'Not that any of us knows of. We had tried to trace our roots many times. But our species is just too ancient; we had been around for as long as anyone remembers. Many of us don't even think about it anymore, we just look how to make ourselves more perfect.' Kirk said nuzzling her neck.

'Is that why everyone thinks that we are evil?"  
'That is one of the reasons yes, some think that we're unnatural, some think that we are unholy. And some just want to see what is at the centre of the galaxy.'  
'What's in the 'centre of the galaxy?' **_  
'_**Needier of us knows that eider.' Kirk said chuckling 'But that's where our empires are positioned, all around the centre of the galaxy. We all protect it with our lives. Every single grox alive knows that no one is meant to go there.' He explained, 'It's a load like a tradition, except that it feels more like an instinct. It's the only reason we have in the galaxy.'

His lips brushed her cheek and his arms tightened around her.  
'You did have a load of unnecessary excitement. I made a mistake in leaving you for so long, you are such a precious thing.' He breathed quietly.  
'I'm sorry.' Amy whispered back, feeling small and fragile in his arms. She felt his fingers touch the bite marks on her neck.

'It wasn't your fault. I should have known what was coming.' Kirk argued nuzzling her neck once more. Amy turned her head to kiss his cheek, closing her eyes like he did.

They stood like that for a while, Kirk rocking them back and forth in their few minutes of silence.  
The male grox moved first, grabbing her hand.  
'It the middle of the night here, you should to bed.'

'I don't want to sleep.'

'No one said that we have to sleep.' Kirk winked gesturing towards the bed 'To bed.'

'To bed.' Amy repeated.

**xxx**

**Far away:**

Roku clenched his jaw tight as he realised what the grox were doing.  
It couldn't happen now.  
Why now?  
How could the grox even think about allying? What made them do it?  
_The new empress.  
_It must be, nothing else had changed besides her. And a female grox? When did they get into war and politics?  
The captain turned to the amber-haired navigator. 'We need to get away from here for a while. They seem to be joining forces, and that culd lead to an attack. We will need more forces, it will be impossible to battle that amount of groxian battle ships.' He said, the other wallisians rushed to work even through the words were directed to only one wallisian in perticular.  
'Yes sir.' She chirruped turning to her controls.

Roku turned to the window again, ignoring her admiring gaze.  
Harko would have to wait.  
He couldn't be dead, that Kirk will find a good use for him soon.  
Roku frowned at the thourght that the grox emperor was still alive.  
How did he escape? What where the ods of him doing something like that?

It must have been linked withe the apperance of that 'empress' of his. No one had ever heard of her before, and it was hard to know about what was going on between the grox.  
As soon as you hooked up to their network you would be cut off, only getting scraps of information.

Roku turned to the amber eyed wallisian who had now engaged in her work. 'How long will it take?' He asked, keeping his voice level.  
'I'm finished now, we'll be close to the Depla system but we won't get spotted easily.' She answered looking away from her star-map of the galaxy.  
Roku smiled 'Good work.' He praised waching the amber-haired wallisian choke on her words.  
'Thank you.' She finally said cringing at the jealous glare that another female was giving her.

'Don't think of it.' Roku said winking. Before she had time to hyperventilate he walked off in the direstion of the kichens. Supper should be ready soon. He needed to plan some strategies too.

* * *

_This is just a little 'chapter in between' I know nothing happeds here but I would appriciate reviews because they make me carry on.  
_


	15. New Life

_I'm so sorry for the slight delay angry exams attacked me tee hee I aced them all. Sooo... Chapter 15... Nothing much happens here eider I don't think. Just a load of drama and so on. Thanks for the reviews! So have fun reading!_ _  
_

* * *

**Day 1**

**Day 2**

**Day 3**

**Day 4**

**Day 5**

**Day 6**

**Day 7**

Amy woke up feeling Kirks lips trail kisses down the underside of her arm. The streaks of sunlight coming through the open window were still short, signaling that it was still early morning.  
'Kirk! I've just woken up**... **Shouldn't you be getting up now?' Amy asked sleepily flipping over to face him.  
Kirk looked innocently at her, his eyebrows pulling together. 'I'm not doing anything today remember?' He explained himself giving her a sly smile. Amy sighed as his arms wrapped around her protectively, pulling her close...**  
**

The week felt like a month to the new empress. Amy got used to her duties rather quickly, becoming used to the sensation of the main network. Her mind got more stable, and she stopped jumping from one thought to the next. Yet sometimes she would break down as she remembered her life on Earth. This usually happened in the night due to the nightmares she had, about her parents looking for her, expecting the worst. These left her in thought, what is happening on Earth right now? Is everyone looking for her? Or had they all stopped now? These thoughts surfed only in the night, with the help of her nightmares.

Thankfully Kirk was always there holding her when she woke up, safe. He would always comment on what she did, if she cried, shook or mumbled. His eyes would always be weary when she woke up, never loosing interest. Amy soon found a much bigger comfort in being with Kirk, not that she didn't feel comfortable around him already. But he had a great power over her feelings, something that she loved and respected. He would always hold her closer and make her talk about what she had seen, telling her that it will go away soon. It was only a side effect and it will go away as soon as she starts feeling at home here.

She could now do her job without much hassle, but still finished later than Kirk. She found out that she could browse through the whole Groxian empire's database, and have excess to any type of information. Amy found herself checking the learning programs at the different schools, finding out that they were specified for each job in the community. Her interest than turned to the grox's moral code that Vautre had mentioned. It seemed very similar to the human's at first e.g. don't commit murder, don't steal, don't inflict physical damage. But than it started to get more and more confusing.

As Amy 'researched' the relations code for the grox she started to get slightly lost. The first thing that struck her was that the grox had no vow to secure their relationship at all, it was only agreed if both partners said that they were 'mates'. Well... fair enough, no one could get forced into marriage. The second thing was that no gender was mentioned anywhere , eider was same-sex relationships of any sort. Amy assumed that what Brecca told her was the truth. So that meant that Brecca could like Dr. Peck? And Lox could like Pyw? The two male grox did seem to be really interested in each-other since they met.

It seemed to be very sophisticated to have children, and loads of them too. Amy was surprised that at least two where the minimum. There was no punishment for doing that, it was just not considered 'moral'. There seemed to be no such thing as 'adultery' , or it wasn't mentioned. This almost scared Amy, what couldn't the grox do?

The most shocking laws were against all of the other species. They had no laws, and no rights at all. The only thing that was listed was the ways that they could be killed and abused. The only rule regarding the grox was that they could not, ever help another species. Did that mean that her and Brecca were criminals? She stopped looking then.

Kirk was right about Brecca and her friends. The minute the little group of chatting grox saw her they never looked away again. The first thing that made them so enthusiastic was that Amy new nothing about being a grox. And so the lengthy and stupid lessons stared. It was really embarrassing for Amy at first since she never had so many people paying attention to her at once. But very soon she realized that the female grox wanted to be friendly, with no bad intentions.  
As soon as she finished her duties she was dragged away (willingly or not) to one of the very lavishly decorated living rooms in Pyw's mansion. All six of them would discuss their days and nagged about the little problems that they had. Like: 'dear Spode I'm sleepy!' or 'what should we do tonight?" It sounded shallow but the female grox weren't stupid really... The 'ladies' (as Vautre called them all.) were all very high ranked in the empire, known as lead scientists and traders. They just talked a lot and the lightness of their conversations mad Amy join in very quickly.

Their evenings consisted of 'educating' Amy about the grox society. This meant siting around and doing absolutely nothing while watching a 'holoscreen'. Which Amy identified to them as a 'television' which was extremely funny to the other female grox, making them laugh. The idea of 'tele' and 'vision' seemed absolutely hilarious to their ears. The grox world of media and entertainment was rather similar to the human one. With a fair share of comedy and romance there were also news and celebrity scandals. And talking of celebrity scandals Amy was shocked to hear her own name being mentioned more than a few times.  
The media assumed her to be mysterious, and the unknown agent of the government that the emperor wanted to keep secret. As far as everyone knew she had just 'appeared' out of nowhere, becoming a mate to the most powerful creature in the galaxy.  
'Really?' She asked the other grox.  
'Well yes... Kirk owes the most material wealth, planets and military power in the whole of the galaxy!' Ivi explained much to the amusement of the others.  
'You bagged yourself a rich one dear.' She added winking.

As the afternoons passed the grox discussed all manners of stupid subjects like tv shows and bath gels that Kirk might like. At least Amy knew that they enjoyed it. From then on the conversation reached the point of sex, which was both greatly confusing and embarrassing to Amy. The ladies wanted to know everything 'What was he like?' What did he say?" Does he have any preferences?  
The more Amy tried not to answer the questions the more she seemed to say making the female grox whoop with laughter.

Harko wasn't doing so badly eider. Every day Amy and Brecca would check on him. Amy was happy to see his feathers gradually growing back, starting out as short fluff and becoming long and neat again. The creature himself started to become more awake for longer periods of time. His eyes became less glazed and he could swallow on his own. Amy spent long periods of time looking after him with Brecca, even when she didn't need her help. Harko betrayed no emotion. Even when Amy spoke to him or spoke about herself he didn't seem to acknowledge her voice at all. His periwinkle eyes wouldn't even move when the girl was around him.

Not that it stopped Amy from talking to him. Every evening she would sit down and tell him a bit about everything; her life, how she got here and what it was like, being a grox. Harko listened, she knew that, but he never looked at least bit affected by her story. It made Amy a little sad in a way, since he was the closest thing to home and humanity. But the beautiful creature seemed to had gone completely numb with feeling, it was heartbreaking. Amy started to consider that he was simply depressed since he missed his home, children or eggs or what ever those thins had.

But the hopelessness in him was just too big, even Brecca started to notice it after a couple of days.  
'We should get him some fresh air.' She said stroking his hair back one day 'maybe he'll fly a little.' She added.  
Amy felt her eyes light up 'he can fly?' she asked excitedly.  
'Very much yes, that's what the wings are for.' Brecca said rolling her eyes sarcastically. 'He's getting really down.' She added touching his cheek. For once the wallisian's eyes snapped up to give her a questioning look. 'how would you like that?" The grox asked grinning down at him.  
Harko huffed through his nose, he hadn't said a word since he got 'interrogated'. Amy had tried to get him to talk, but he just kept silent every time.

Amy smiled then, there was nothing more she wanted than Harko to see that he was going to get out alive.

Today was the day. As Amy lay there in Kirk's strangling hug she couldn't help but to wonder how they were going to sneak the wallisian out of the palace, and the city. Kirk brushed his lips against her cheek,giving her body a tight squeeze.  
'Don't you worry dear...' he purred quietly.  
'Pardon?' Amy asked waking up suddenly, Kirk chuckled.  
'Your feathery friend will be safe.' He said, Amy felt him smile against her neck.

'Oh...' She sighed. Kirk always seemed to know just was she was thinking ever since she confessed everything to him.  
("_Don't underestimate him dear.'_)

Kirk kissed her again, his hand found hers and threaded their fingers together. Amy cuddled closer to him, feeling his lips open against hers. Amy sighed tracing her tongue along his lower lip. Kirk purred quietly, his head turned slowly sideways as his eyes went distant. They didn't have much time to be together for the past week due to Kirk saying that Amy needed to 'calm down.' Now it did not seem to be the case as the male grox's hand wrapped around her waste and hoisting her on top of his girl placed one hand on the back of his head pulling him closer. She straddled Kirk's hips feeling him grunt in approval.  
A hand was placed on her lips stopping the kiss.  
'We should start thinking about a little heir.' The emperor said cheekily.  
Amy froze 'Isn't it a little bit to early for that?'

'Its never too early lady.' He said grinning. He leaned forwards burring his soft muzzle in her neck. 'It will be fun.' He carried on.  
Amy just sighed smiling.

Later that day Amy met Brecca in Harko's room. Nothing had changed much in the room the light was still as dim as before, except that all of the IV.'s and medical equipment were removed. The wallisian looked at them with wide eyes, not believing in what was happening to him. It was the first expression of feeling that Amy had seen from him in days.  
'You can't stay here cooped up for ever can you?" She told him. Harko seemed exited at first, and then his expression melted into sorrow that Amy had never seen before.  
Brecca frowned 'Ill go and get your clothes dear.' She said to him. Before Amy could say anything she skipped out of the door mouthing 'be nice' at her.

After a short silence Amy turned to the wallisian who was still lying down. His expression remained sorrowful as he stared into the dim shadows in the corner of the room.  
'Will you speak to me now?' Amy asked quietly for the eighth time. To her surprise the alien engineer turned to look at her, his eyes looked eerily glassy.  
'I might as well.' He said in his organic voice. 'How long will you use me for?'  
'What do you mean?" Amy asked back surprised, she hadn't expected him to say anything.  
'Is this the last time that you will torture me or will you bring me back to life again?' He said propping himself up on his elbows.

'What? no!' Amy shouted, surprised by the loudness of her voice. 'I'm trying to help you don't you already know that?"  
Harko looked rather taken back by her outburst. ' Do you really expect me to believe that story that you were telling me?'  
Amy sighed and sat down on her chair. 'Why do you hate me so much. Why do you hate us?"  
Harko laughed sitting up higher. The covers fell off his bare chest showing off his humane structure. 'You really are trying hard aren't you?'

Amy growled, annoyed. She dropped her gaze to think for a while. How could she convince a alien engineer that she had tortured with her own hands that she was going to help him?  
_'Do you know that the grox never mastered another language except for their own?' _The Goddess hinted cheekily.

Amy smiled at the Harko who was patiently waiting for her to answer. Could she still speak English? Amy concentrated on the words she new and surely she did remember her original language. The wallisian raised and eyebrow as he saw a conclusion come over the girl's face.  
Amy slowly inhaled and opened her mouth in front of the inquisitive creature. '_Here goes nothing.' _She thought.

'Do you really think that anyone would come up with such a story to torture you?' She slowly worded in English. Harko's mouth opened in disbelief. 'It wasn't my choice to come here in the first place. I just tried to be helpful to a cute little cat-bot that I found choking on air.' She carried on. 'And what happened to me? I was taken away from home, family and everything that I knew to become some 'doll' to bring a bunch of galactic empires together.' Amy couldn't contain the panic and heard her voice getting higher ' And it is all because some weird 'thing' made me do it. I was only fifteen! And now I'm...I'm ' she stuttered choking over her words.' **two hundred and thirty!'**Amy screeched the words not caring about scaring the wallisian any longer.

'Than suddenly I am 'married' to the emperor of the grox! The one that I saved back on Earth and he looked so cute and now... he is fucking **... hot**! It's love at first sight!' Her hands clenched into fists as she continued telling her tale 'Than I have to ally a random emperor called Vautre and guess what he's after?' Harko's eyes widened to the sentence.  
'Thankfully grox don't believe in rape. And there is only a thick line between love and attraction. And before I know it Kirk is everything to me!' She stopped to take is a short breath.  
'And I want to hate him so much even through he loves only me!' She sobbed out the last sentence

Harko was about to say something but Amy interrupted him 'Than after about two short days of being a completely new species **'my' **fleet was attacked by you! And you looked so much like I used to...' She felt a large hand grip her's. The girl looked up to see Harko's eyes scrutinizing her with a strange type of curious excitement like those mad scientists in films.**  
'**I know the rest...' He whispered quietly, 'I'm sorry.'

Amy took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, a huge weight falling of her heart**. **He finally believed her.

Harko took the short moment of silence to gather up his thoughts.  
'So you must be wondering why the grox hate tharians so much...' He said after Amy looked at his again.  
'Tharians?"  
'That is our real name.' Harko explained ''wallisian' is just a nickname given by the grox.' He sighed and sat up a little bit more. 'we are the second most powerful empire in this galaxy. No one else matches our power, expect for the grox of course. All of the other empires look up to us because we can defeat the evil in this galaxy.' He stopped speaking and grinned.  
'That's it?" Amy asked confused 'Because we're the bad guys?"

'You are not just the 'bad guys' you are seen as the evil of the galaxy. You spread chaos wherever you go.' Harko corrected her. 'I'm sure that you will learn that as you encounter other races.' He added smiling. Amy frowned.

She was about to say something else when the door behind them opened and Brecca walked in, carrying the wallisian's cleaned up clothes. Harko gasped quietly as he gathered up the covers that had fallen down to his knees. He hugged the soft blanked to his chest blushing.  
'Shall we?" Brecca said gesturing towards the door.

Harko was much taller than Amy had imagined, his head almost touched the low grox ceiling as he came out of the room into the main lab. He flashed his straight, humane teeth as soon as he saw them.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but how are we going to sneak me out of here?" He asked.  
Brecca gave them both a sneaky look 'You'll be surprised how much emperor Lox trusts me.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'You're meant to be going to see our 'countryside' today. There isn't a better place than a random abandoned spice outpost.'  
'What is 'spice''?  
Brecca smirked 'Never mind'

'We'll take a teleport there. It took me a while to plug it up to the network here but I'm done. ' The female grox bragged taking her lab coat off and throwing it onto the near by table. She walked up to the far end of the room that had a light-up circular pad on the floor. As Amy and Harko watched she pressed some buttons on a control panel near by. The pad seemed to hum gently as the light below the tiles grew a little bit brighter.  
Brecca smiled turning to both of them than turned and took a step back into the pad and dissipated. Just like that.

Getting the hint Amy followed her warily, she stopped in from of the teleport to let Harko pass. She trusted him but didn't want him escaping and hurting her Kirk so safety precautions had to be taken. The wallisian obliged slowly stalking past her, his wing feathers brushing her arm. As soon as his talons set foot on the pad he was gone.  
Amy took a look back at the empty lab and jumped into the soft haze of light.

After the empress left the lab remained silent except for the slight humming and beeping of the machinery within.

Another minute passed as the lab was still silent.

After another minute there was a slight shuffling noise and two male grox appeared from behind one of the shining white desks.

The most perfect one sighed. 'I knew that they were up to something. Who gave that bird to the empress in the first place?"

The second one smiled 'Well... I believe it was emperor Vautre. He took a slight shine to her.'

'Kirk will not be too happy with that...' The beautiful one said grabbing for the other one's black collar 'No one would be happy' His gentle voice getting huskier by the last sentence.

'I'm not saying not to leave them or anything but... Could please not be harsh on them...? Sir?" The other one stuttered out weakly feeling his knees shake underneath him.

The other male chuckled gently 'I'm not saying that I'll rat on them love... I'm just saying that that creature is dangerous. We should go after them just in case. You wouldn't like your empress to be hurt now?"

The other grox turned to the teleport grabbing for his blaster at the same time. 'You can never be too careful.' He muttered under his breath.

'Good boy.'

xxx

**On the other side of the planet in an abandoned spice outpost...**

Amy gasped as she watched the never-ending landscape of rock and lava. A grox city was visible in the distance, the lights were clearly visible in the windows. A slight haze of dust and hot air was ring from the ground. Amy raised her head to the huge yellow sun and felt the strong heavy beams of radiation fall through the atmosphere-less air onto her crimson skin. She sighed to the glorious heat, never in her life had she imagined that she would carve warmth so much.

Brecca was repeating a similar action beside her, the palms of her hands were outstretched towards the sun too. She breathed out deeply as she basked in the strong sunlight.

She looked over at Harko who was standing on the far up ruined wall of an old building. His shining carroty wings stretched as far as they could, making a huge shadow on the scarred ground.  
Amy observed as the creature took in his surroundings through his deep wondrous eyes, his talons dug into the wall below him re-assuring his balance. Without a warning he flapped his wings once, making the straight orange bangs of hair shift across his face. A little bit of dust rose up from the wall floating towards the ground.

The wallisian turned to give her a wink, his lips curled up in a perfect smile. His eyes flashed with wild joy making him more of an animal than a human. And with another whooshing flap of his wings he was gone.

Amy had no idea if he went up or down but she expected more of a show than a sudden disappearance. Oh well, she'll always see him land.

Amy gasped gain, feeling a hand on her shoulder.  
'Are you sure that he'll be back?' An familiar voice asked

xxx

**Close in space**

'How long until we'll be spotted**?" **Roku asked, his steely eyes angling on the small planet in front of him.  
'Fifteen minutes sir.' The amber haired wallisian answered tapping away on her keyboard.  
Roku gave her a brief smile and turned to the window once again. Head turned sideways in a cannibalistic fashion as he stopped his dangerous thoughts from surfacing.

It took a week of planning to finally get the plans and the forces together. The strategy was simple; attack the grox, retrieve Harko and run. There was no way of getting to the grox without them being spotted. The idea of dealing with three imperial fleets wasn't too welcoming eider so by the end everyone decided that the simplest idea was the best.

The wallisians were all running around him like wild. Everyone was hoping for the best.

Roku smiled.

It was time to pay emperor Kirk a visit.**  
**

* * *

_OMG! No prizes for guessing who that was. Its gonna be getting wild soon. Reviews would be very much beloved by me.  
_


	16. Goodbyes

_Hello! Its soo... I've magically written the next chapter soo here it is!_

* * *

'I...' Amy begun but soon became lost for words. She heard Brecca take in a surprised breath as she became aware of their situation. Amy turned to give her a terrified look which the other grox returned, this wasn't good.  
'And how do you know that this thing won't kill you here and now?' Pyw asked taking no notice of their reactions 'Have you seen the talons on that thing?" He commented. Lox, who was standing behind smiled with amusement.

'I...I've known him for a very long time... sir.' Brecca stuttered out quietly after a short silence.  
Pyw's head turned sideways in interest 'Is he yours?" He asked.  
'Yes, he was a gift from someone.' Amy said. She stole a glance at the dusty sky in hope of spotting him, Pyw followed her gaze and flashed a brilliant grin.  
'Well that is one peculiar gift. And you decided to keep him as a pet?" The emperor carried on smiling pleasantly.

Amy sighed, his questioning was starting to irritate her. 'Very much so...I... like him.'  
'I'm sure you do. He's a wonderful creature isn't he?' Pyw teased, his eyes shot up to the sky once again.  
'In a way... yeah.' Amy agreed feeling a rising panic in her voice, what was he up to? (_'Don't worry dear they won't hurt your birdie.)  
_The grox emperor raised an eyebrow, 'and why would you help him?' He carried on.

'You heard her: She likes him.' Brecca hissed beside her 'what do you want?'  
Pyw's eyes lit up at the challenge 'Actually I want nothing. I was just curious and wanted to see what you two were up to. I kind of see your point... in a way.' He droned on.  
Amy groaned in annoyance. 'What?' She snapped; he was getting rather annoying.

The male grox's eyes rolled in an infantile fashion as if looking for the right words in his head. 'I mean that he does look like one of your original species. Am I right?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Than you may want to keep him like a living postcard. Just in case you want to see what you used to look like... you know in the past.'

Amy flinched, his words actually hurt. And the worst thing that some of it was actually true.  
Lox cleared his throat awkwardly behind the oblivious grox. It took a few seconds for Pyw to realize what he had said wrong.  
'Oh no I didn't mean that dear!' His eyes widened as he realized his mistake 'I just wanted to give an examp-' he was cut of by a sudden whooshing sound.

Amy didn't even have time to turn around as she felt a gush of warm air wash over her as the wallisian landed next to her side. There was a minute when they all watched him shake the black dust vigorously of his feathers. The creature looked Pyw and Lox over looking rather annoyed, than turned to Amy giving her a confused look.  
'And what's the situation here?' He stated. To his surprise the girl groaned loudly rolling her eyes at him.  
'Why is everyone asking me questions?' She growled annoyed. Lox puffed his cheeks as he tried not to laugh, Brecca joining in.

Pyw regarded the engineer with bright, wondrous eyes. 'No wonder you like him so much he is so bea-' he was cut off once again, this time by a beeping noise coming from Lox's wrist. The dark-red tipped ears of the grox general twitched as he read the message (and possibly answered it at the same time.)  
'Um...yeah I think that we should go back in now.' He said slowly after a short silence 'there is a whole bunch of walisians coming at us as we speak.' He said giving Harko an annoyed glance.  
'How many?'  
'A lot.'

'We should hurry up then.' Mused Pyw turning around to the old abandoned building that they came in through. his eyes betrayed no emotion. Without a word he set of for the hole in which the door should have been, Lox following him. He didn't give Harko a second glance which Amy assumed was rather weird. He just found out that someone was hiding their worse enemy on his planet... Mind you, a whole bunch of wallisians was worse than one.  
'Well that was weird.' Brecca commented as she watched the pair disappear in the shadows of the rundown building.  
'Will they do anything?" Amy whispered to her.  
Brecca gave her a long hard look. 'No, I don't think so. But they aren't the biggest problem right now.' She looked up at Harko who gave them a knowing gaze 'he is the reason why they are here.'  
Harko opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him 'Just how important are you _Harko?_' She asked with slight venom in her voice.  
Amy flinched.  
'Well... would the explanation 'brain of the empire' help?" He answered grinning. Brecca just glowered at him before turning right around and storming off towards the dim dead spice mine.

Amy watched her go hearing the wallisian shuffle his wings beside her.  
'Why didn't you kill me Amy?" He asked simply.  
Amy looked up meeting his strange inhuman eyes, the periwinkle iris shifting to make correct use of the weak light around them.  
'I already told you' she said weakly, her legs slowly gave away under her so she slid down to sit on the soft clay-ish ground.

The wallisian perched down next to her, 'I'm not saying it in that way. I mean that how did it come to this?' he swept his arm through the air 'it is like every thing has been suddenly knocked out of place! I am alive, you are human and all of the empires are jointing together like they used to be a long time ago.'  
Amy thought for a little bit before answering 'That was going to happen anyway.' She murmured.  
'What?'  
'The groxian empires were going to join together anyway, fighting against their own species as well as other races was getting hard.'  
'But Kirk would never be able to ally with Vautre, as you told me they would kill each other first.'  
'I'm sure they would have found a way.'  
'Probably.'

They sat in silence for about ten minutes watching as the lights in the buildings flickered on and off. The dust made the whole scene fluid and hazy giving it an ominous, dreamy kind of feel.  
'Are they here just for you?" Amy asked suddenly.  
Harko sighed 'Very much so, I am surprised that they came so soon. Roku probably has something to do with it.'  
'Who is Roku?"  
'A very high ranked captain. I'm sure he is at the head of this mission. No one else would be so eager to come and pick me up.'  
'I see, so this is the end then?'  
'Very much so.'  
Amy sighed and dropped her head onto Harko's arm. The wallisian tensed and then relaxed again, his hand reached around her waist and grabbed her side. With a little hesitation he pulled her to him.

'Do you really have feelings for him?" He asked.  
'For who?'  
'Kirk.'  
'I really don't know... It seems that I do but than again it was too quick and too unnatural to be considered falling in love. I think that they...we... have a different way of thinking. It sometimes looks more like an instinct to me... but I can't keep away from him even when I wanted to.' She paused to gather up her thoughts. 'Can I ask you a question?'  
'Go ahead.'  
'What was it like being here? I mean... what did you think when you appeared on our spaceship? Was it scary?'  
Harko laughed before answering 'It was beyond scary. No... I wasn't scared. I just believed that I had fainted or was having a hallucination of some sort. And then I was shot and I realized that I was just beginning to blank out.' He stopped talking. Amy gazed up at him to see his eyes going distant, she knew exactly what part of his stay here he was thinking about.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'I know. You said it a thousand times already.'  
'I really didn't mean to I-'  
"-I know.'  
'Pardon?"

'You didn't want to do it... You were in _pain_.' Harko's hand touched his side where Amy had first ripped his feathers out. 'It was like something else took over you. It was your eyes, you were looking somewhere else as If you cloud see _her_.'  
Amy shivered to the memory, thankfully she couldn't feel any presence close. Its good that _she_ wasn't listening.

'Its alright I forgive you.' Said the wallisian smiling down at her.  
Amy's head shot up 'No! You can't forgive me it was all my fault I could have stopped myself... I just didn't mean to do it that's all.'  
'I see.'

Complete silence fell over the lonely little hill as they sat as viewing the landscape once again. The sun was starting to crawl down towards the horizon signalling that their time together was getting shorter. Kirk will call soon and she would have to go back inside to play out her new role as the empress of the galaxy's biggest empire.  
She tried not to think about that and pressed closer to the feathery creature feeling his human chin rest against the top of her head.  
Amy realized that Harko was right about things being different. They were meant to be _enemie_s. Yet she couldn't feel more comfortable than right now, sitting on volcanic dust with the closest thing she had to home. His feathers still brushed against her back, and she could sense the inhuman heart beat vibrate between her shoulder blades. But she still felt the humanity that she hadn't seen in any of the grox, even Kirk.

The girl let her mind drift off as the wallisian's hands trailed complex patterns in the soft ground. She wished that there would be a way for her to escape this... and to be human again. Even better a wallisian, one of the good guys. If only she found Harko in that alley instead of Kirk this would have never happened. Maybe the grox empires would have fallen and there would be peace in the galaxy. But she wouldn't be able to let Kirk die... but she wouldn't know him so there would be no reason for brooding. All she would know is that the 'evil grox emperor' would have died.

She could have just walked on when she heard those weird noises come from that alley. She could have thrown herself off the cliff when she went hiking on her last day. Her family was probably still looking fro her, and the police had probably found all of the empty bleach bottles in her room. Maybe they thought that she had committed suicide, but where had her body gone? There would be police... posters... her parents would most probably appear on the news at some point.

Amy sighed, feeling Harko's hand touch around her bionic one. At least one of them was going to get to freedom.  
'I wish I could take you.'  
'I wish that too.'

Suddenly a sharp current slapped Amy's brain, knocking her back to reality. She took in a deep breath sensing Harko's hold on her tighten. The message was simple:

**back**

Just at the same time a huge mechanical roar came from the city, making all of the dust rise up from it creating a giant red cloud. The earth around them started to rumble and shake. At first Amy had no idea what was going on, but when the rumbling got louder it was joined by a distinct whooshing sound that she had heard many times over in her stay here. A second after that an angular black shape started to rise from between the black towers. It was joined by another one that was joined by another... Soon about thirty black vessels were hovering over the city.

The rumbling died away almost suddenly as the last spaceship left the ground. For a second they all just hovered there. Than there was another build-up of engine noise and the first spaceship blasted off into the dusty sky. The rest followed with the racket that could only come from braking the sound barrier seven times over.

The landscape went silent before another rumbling began.

Amy quickly turned to Harko who gave her an almost exited look.

The girl and the tharian grinned.

'C'omon lets get out of here before we choke!' He exclaimed raising his voice above the roar of the engines. Amy let him drag her to her feet before racing off towards the abandoned mine outpost. The ground was still giving off tremors which made her stumble a few times but Harko's hand kept her steady. He was right about the choking part, the dust was rising up higher and higher making it hard for her to breathe. The outpost was more far away that Amy thought, and as they ran coughing and choking through the clammy, dusty air she was sure that she will be coughing up dust for the next week. Amy was about to fall again when they entered the black structure of the building, the rumbling was muted by the thick walls letting her think clearly. Their steps echoed in the dim, cool room as they approached the glowing circle of metal.

The room was littered with dust and rocks, Amy realized that Brecca must have cleaned up the whole place before they could teleport properly. Without looking back at Harko she hopped onto the pad, the wallisian did the same with his hand still gripped firmly in hers. There was a falling sensation that she was now familiar with after the many times she had teleported around the huge manor. As soon as she felt the air around her cool she heard Brecca's voice.

'Thank Spode you're here I was about to go back and look for you!.' She squealed.  
Amy who was still rather confused was surprised to see her appear from behind one of the desks.  
'Why are you here?' She asked stepping off the panel.

Brecca shrugged grinning 'I'm a scientist. What good would I do in the middle of a space battle?' she grinned even wider 'Kirk went mad when he realized that you weren't here. You better get to him now or her'll rip his ears out.'  
'Yeah I figured that he will do something like that.' Amy said turning towards the door Brecca joined her. ;I thought that you didn't have any duties.'  
'I actually do, I need to look after the repair systems so I'm coming with you.' She turned to Harko who was still standing aimlessly by the teleport 'You! Stay here until we get you.' Before the wallisian could answer she slammed the door to the lab shut.

'We'll be coming into battle quite soon, we don't think that they know that we are ready yet but we do. The amount of their spaceships is enormous there is literary like a thousand!' Brecca said as they started racing down the corridor.  
Amy just decided to give her the 'you are an idiot' look.  
'Umm... there is about a hundred. Anyways this will be one awesome battle since they think that they are being all sneaky.' She carried on dodging the other running grox in the main corridor.  
'I thin-' Amy didn't have the time to finish her sentence when the usually bright orange lights suddenly dimmed. And there was another electrical message:

**/ /ALL SHOULD BE AT STATIONS/ /  
/ /ALL WEAPONRY ACTIVE/ /  
/ /ALL DEFENSES ACTIVE / /**

The two female grox froze to the spot.  
'We should really hurry.' Brecca muttered and started to run down the corridor, Amy following her.  
They hurried down the now empty hallways, heading to the main control room. The two dronox gave them a questioning look before stepping aside from them to come through.  
Amy didn't waste any time and smacked the surface of the door with her organic hand. Soundlessly the doors opened.

The first thing that Amy saw was Kirk. He had his back to her and was sitting in the middle of a desk that Amy had never seen before, Lox was next to him with his arm on the glowing metal pad in front of him. As soon as Amy stepped in Kirk spun around with a look of unwanted surprise before i turned into a relived smile.  
'Finally! I was starting to think that you ran off with Vautre or something!' He exclaimed looking slightly annoyed.  
'I'm sorry I lost track of time.' Amy explained walking into his outstretched arms. She watched as Kirk took his hand of the glowing pad wincing, the disconcerting must had hurt.

He nuzzled her collar as always. 'You stink of him.' He growled cupping her chin.  
'Sorry.'  
'I'm not being mean.' He said kissing her 'at least you're safe now.' With that he took his place in between Lox and Brecca who now took her own place at the desk.  
'Where is everyone else?' Amy asked standing behind him.  
'Vautre and Pyw had gone to command their own armada. The rest of the generals had retreated to their own secured rooms. The wallisians have advanced technology and will be teleporting here in no time, the defenses will gives a good start but won't protect us for long.'

For the first time Amy gazed at the window in front of them.  
She was kind of ready for what she was going to see but the whole scene just shocked her. (Oh god here I go on the space battle this is going to fail so much... I'm way better at sex scenes.)

The bodies of the grox and wallisian intergalactic vessels were all flying around in a confusing chaotic swarm above them. The lasers, missiles, cannons whatever they were all racing through the air in a mad frenzy. There were a few explosions as few of them started to collide with their targets already.  
All of that was happening with no sound at all, all of it lost in the nothingness of space.  
'This has to be stopped as soon as possible...' muttered Lox to her right. 'we have to give them that bird.'  
'We need to get there fast.'  
'Its a really good lesson isn't it?' Lox asked turning to Amy 'not all creatures make good pets.' He said grinning.

'Well at least we have something to make them stop. If he was dead we would just have to deal with an angry Roku.' Amy answered.  
'Good point.' Lox answered.  
Kirk spun around again 'Did you just say Roku?' He asked saying 'Roku' as if he were swallowing blood.  
'Yeah, Harko told me he was the one doing this raidy-thing.' Amy explained with a smile; happy to find herself useful.

'_He is there alright. With an angry bunch of other ones. Co-ordinates 111.575690, 758.8767394' Said the Goddess entering Amy's mind suddenly._

'Co-ordiantes _111.575690, 758.8767394.' _Amy repeated. Kirk gave her a confused look.  
'Pardon?'  
'That's where he is. Roku, that space captain... she told me.' Amy answered regarding the battle that was quickly getting closer and closer.  
Brecca typed on the holographic screen in front of her, her face lighting up in surprise 'There is actually a spaceship there... wait... it is sending a message.'

They all heard it at the same time:

**You have been destroying for too long. Vermin. Hand over what is ours, and some scrap metal from your ships at the same time Emperor Kirk.  
-Captain Roku of The New Tharain Empire.**

**'**Great!' Kirk growled. 'Its that big headed feathery nub again.'

**You will be the one to lose as always Captain. Just remember this:  
All resistance is futile. **

**-Emperor Kirk**

Suddenly the view from the window shifted so it was facing to the side of the battle. The battle got ten times closer as they accelerated at a much higher speed. Amy soon became aware about which spaceship they were heading at. It was hovering a little bit out of the battle, not really doing much except for the odd missile here and there.  
They carried on heading at it. Than there was a big flash of light and Amy observed an enormous laser beam fly through space to collide with the spaceship. It was about to reach it's mark at the hull of the ship when a strange shield of energy appeared around it making the beam explode in a bright flash of light.

'Its not that much of a shield. I believe that a few dark energy blasts will have it falling apart?' Kirk purred menacingly.

Amy flinched.

'The anti-teleport shield won't last that long sir.' Brecca said .  
'Are the dronox on guard?'  
'All 800 of them sir.'  
'Good.'

Amy realized that the wallisian spaceship was starting to attack back, with the shining almost white beams of energy. These exploded on impact to, a great distance away from their actual ship.  
It looked so simple... just the three of them working away at the controls. But she knew that it was more complex than that... in the whole spaceship every single one of the grox was doing something to keep this going. To make this ship indestructible.

Suddenly there was a loud beep that could only be heard by their ears... And then came the most earth-like sound that Amy had heard in a long time.

An emergency siren.

'What is going on now?' She asked confused.

'They've broken through.' Brecca answered simply. 'The first three had just appeared on radar not far from here, they are moving this way.'  
'How far until they get here?' Kirk asked turning to give the door a judging look.  
'About seven minutes. They seem to be... Its is captain Roku.'  
'What?'  
'Captain Roku, I think it is meant to be a surprise.' Brecca said with a slight smirk.

The emperor smiled pleasantly 'How lovely. And he's brought some friends as well...'  
'There is more of them coming through, 7, 9, 12, 16, 17 . I estimate that over sixty armed soldiers of theirs will be here in all.'  
'That will not be a problem.'  
Lox grinned 'this is perfect! The rest of the armada is slowly being wakened. We will be taking them down soon.'

They carried on talking but Amy's mind blanked out as she was taken by the Goddess herself.

'_Are you worried dear?'  
_'_A little, what if the dronox kill Harko?'  
'He smells to much of you.'  
'You really like him don't you?'  
'Who?'  
'Harko, you like him.'  
'Please don't be that stupid.'  
'I'm not, and by the way you will need to have some interesting stories to impress the next empress that you will be talking to.'  
'What? Now?'  
'No later. Right now you have an angry captain to face. He is Harko's best friend you know.'  
'So that's what you've been doing for this whole week? You were stalking people.'  
The Goddess laughed 'Very much so.' _

_Amy _returned back to reality to see all three of her comrades turning around and looking nervously at the door. She followed their gaze and soon enough she could hear sounds coming from behind the thick metal. First it sounded just like some one was tumbling on the floor... that sound got louder and was joined by a sharp crash and a booming rumble that she could only identify as a fire arm of some sort.  
Then came the strange sound of what Amy assumed to be the sounds that the dronox made... a strange complexion of screeches and roars mixed with a metallic groan of pain.

The sounds made a gruesome pattern of the roars coming first than being silenced by the fiery boom... sometimes followed by a dying screech of pain that made her shiver. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of claws scraping against the metal floor. They must have been in the corridor by now...  
Then came the final sound... the purring growl of the dronox that stood at their door.

These were soon silenced by the shattering screams of pain as if the intruder had shot them as they stood...

There was another moment of silence in which she felt the faint click of weaponry in Brecca's hand.

Than there was a boom. A **big **boom.

The shock wave blasted through the room making the metal vibrate. The door groaned and slowly started to slide open, the edges glowing hot with what ever was used to blow them apart.

And in came captain Roku.

It was the stalking, fluid movement that caught her eyes first. His lightweight armor might have as well been nothing with the complete ease that he carried himself in. He was taller and stockier than Harko, but still had slightly sinewy limbs. A menacing cannon-like device was gripped tightly in one of his hands. His slightly more angular jaw was clenched shut rendering his lips in a tight thin line under his straight nose.

A lot like Harko his image was almost perfect. Nothing about him seemed out of place. Even his messy dark orange hair seemed to have an order of some sort. The steely gray eyes wasted no time in finding her, the expression in them almost unreadable. His upper lip pulled up in disgust as he saw them.

There was a certain aura of power around him that caused the other two walissians to disappear out of her line of sight. They weren't as significant as him. Amy kind of felt sorry for them, swallowed up in the light of someone else.

'Emperor.' He growled in a strangely calm voice.  
'Roku.' Kirk hissed taking a step forward.  
'I see that you got out from Sol III.' The wallisian said grinning, his unrealistically perfect teeth contrasting with his orange complexion.  
'Yes I did. It just takes much more to get rid of me that's all. It looks like you made big mistake Roku.'  
'May I ask how?.' Roku asked glancing back at Amy with the same grin on his face.  
'I wouldn't. Lets just say I got back without a scratch.'

'Well we all make mistakes ' Roku said pointing his device straight at Kirk, his eyes still locked in Amy's 'the best thing is that you can fix them if we try...' without a warning the firearm blasted out a stream of acidic-yellow light that shot straight at Kirk. Before Amy even knew what was going on the beam exploded right in front of Kirk's nose creating a shower of crackling sparks.  
Kirk laughed 'Do you really think that this door was my only protection?'  
Roku's jaw stiffened and his eyes suddenly hardened to a holy kind of fury. He turned to Amy again pointing the gun at her. The girl felt her legs turn to jelly and her heart speed up... she didn't owe her own personal shield.  
Before another thought passed her mind there was another flash of light and the device disappeared from the wallisian's hand clattering onto the floor on the other side of the room.

Everyone turned to Lox, who was standing up with a black, glowing weapon of his own, pointing it right at Roku's hand. He had an expression of pure wild madness on his face as he pointed it at one of Roku's comrades and shot it.  
The plasma ray caught the wallisian straight in the chest, making his whole body tremble on impact. Amy watched in horror as the lifeless creature fell to the ground with a distinct thud.  
There was another moment of silence when Roku seemed to be absorbing what had happened.

'What a shame, maybe you should just go get your feathery friend after all. Now you're one short.' Kirk commented with a slight smile, his expression victorious.  
Roku just stood there with a devastated expression on his face, his hand reaching for his belt to grab a next gun.  
'And where exactly is Harko?"  
'Do you think that I'll be telling you?' Kirk growled.

'I never expected you to, but you'll tell me.' Roku said pointing the new device at Brecca who had been cowering next to Amy for the whole of the time. The device glowed and hummed eerily as he lifted it up. Brecca just lowered her eyes and seemed to brace herself for what was about to come. Amy gave her a shocked stare; how could she just stand there?  
'It is usually the ladies of your species that know everything isn't it? Its a shame that you never see a lot of them anywhere.' Roku mused extending his arm making the gun point right at Brecca's chest. 'Where do you keep them?'  
Kirk sighed 'We don't keep them anywhere they do what they want bird.' Kirk said stiffly.

There was a slight clinking sound as Lox pointed his gun at the wallisian again, Kirk held up a hand to stop him.  
'Don't. Just let him.' He whispered. Brecca didn't even react. Amy was about to jump out and say something when the goddess stopped her.  
_'They are not going to hurt her just calm down.'_

'You'll be surprised to see just how willing she will get.' Roku said ignoring their little conversation. His hand squeezed a trigger on the device making a jet of transparent green energy hit the grox straight in the chest. Her body jerked otherwise she stayed still, a completley clueless expression on her face.  
Roku grinned and asked 'Do you know where Harko Sillikan can be found miss?'  
'Certainly.' Brecca replied in the most friendly tone imaginable, her eyes sparkled happily as she beamed at her nemesis 'He's in the main research facility.' She took a step closer 'here let me give you the exact directions.' She chirruped reaching for Roku's belt and wrapping her hand across a bundle of wires that connected a device on his wrist. The captain jumped as the information was passed along with some excess electrical energy.

'Thank you...'  
'Brecca Ev, Head of All Research. Anything else you need sir?' Brecca asked smiling sweetly.  
'No I'm fine. You said that you're the head of all research. Does that mean that you interrogated Harko?'  
'The wallisan... yes I did.' Brecca answered.

'Great.'

Roku turned to his comrade nodding. The nameless wallisian turned to gaze down the ruined corridor and nodded back.  
'That wasn't very hard.' He said giving them all a stunning grin. 'I'm sorry for all of the inconvenience.' He added winking at Amy. 'Ill might pop in later.' And with that he was gone, dashing down the black corridor.

All four of them just stood there for a minute or two.

Than Amy ran up to Brecca.  
Kirk ran up to her.  
And Lox slowly strolled up to therm taking a minute to observe the battle.

'Brecca what's up with you can you her me?' Amy squeaked shaking her friend's shoulders. Her eyes didn't move at all, she was just stuck in the same expression as before.  
Kirk put a hand on Amy's arm stilling her movements. 'It was only a mind meld, she'll be okay in a minute or so.' He whispered soothingly.  
Fairly enough the female grox's eyes started to move, her expression slowly changed from happy to confusion to worry.  
'We forgot to get rid of hist thoughts.'  
'What?' Kirk and Lox both uttered in union.  
Brecca turned to Amy, 'We have to get there now or we won't have any time.' Before anyone could speak she grabbed Amy's hand. The girl's mind spun wildly as she was suddenly taken off guard by a sudden teleport. Before she knew it she was being blinded by the white hospital lights again.  
The amazing tranquility of the laboratory made her slightly dizzy and before she knew it she was being caught by Harko who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

''Wake up Amy we don't have time to pass out!.' She heard Brecca's voice somewhere on the other side of the lab. She opened her eyes to see her friend point at the operating table 'You sit here!' She commended.  
Harko hesitantly let go of Amy and walked over to the metal surface and sat on it looking confused. Behind him stood a large device full of twinkling lights and a little holographic screen. Brecca was nosing around with it flicking random wires back and forth.

'What exacly are you going to do to me?' Harko asked turning around to watch her work.  
'Just a last check on your brain so we know that you haven't suffered anything crucial.' Said the scientist pulling two cables out from behind the device. Amy spotted two long, thin metallic spikes on each end.  
'Come here Amy I need you to hold him.' She said softly beckoning Amy over.

'Why does she need to hold me?' The wallisian asked suspiciously as Amy trotted up to him.  
'You see I lied, you are actually having your memory removed Brecca said simply as Amy grabbed for Harko's hands.  
'Wha-' He didn't have time to finish off the last sentence since Brecca stabbed the two spikes into each side of his head with unnatural precision. The wallisian wailed in pain, yet his hands stayed gripping Amy's. His eyes that were closed suddenly opened again, full of fear and pain, both mental and physical.  
'But... I can't not remember you! You're not a grox you don't deserve this you-' His voice was broken off again as a Brecca punched a button on the device making it hum. Harko screamed again throwing his head back, his whole body starting to shake.

'I still wont not forgive you.' He said with a sad smile.  
'Don't.' Amy whispered bending over to kiss his cheek. 'I'm sorry.'  
Harko took a last look at her through his all-knowing eyes before they were closed by an unseen force.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Amy stroking hair lovingly away from Harko's face and Brecca leaning her head against his broad shoulder. She would reach out to wipe tears away from her eye from time to time, her expression leaden with guilt. The only sound was the ever-present humming of the machines and Harko's regular breathing. It felt like a completely pleasant forever until they heard the worst sound in the universe:

The sound of doors being blown apart.

This was when the device gave off a quiet little beep. Brecca was the first to react and jumped off the table to turn the device off.  
'All done...' She muttered hurriedly and reached for the metal spikes that were still stuck in Harko's head. They came out with a sickening squishing sound that made her squirm.

Harko's body swayed drunkenly before collapsing on the metal table completely. His eyes slowly opened in a clueless expression before closing again...

Than there was another shattering crash that made them both jump. Thy both wheeled around to see the door to the lab room suddenly flew open in a similar manner to the ones in the control room. The sound of sharp talons scraping across the ground made Amy's skin prickle.  
And once more, came the fabulous captain Roku.

He looked more worn out than last time; his hair clung to his face with sweat and his feathers were more ruffled. There was a bloody tear on one of his sleeves that Amy was pleased to see. At least he wasn't indestructible. Jet his cannon-like device was still in his hand like last time.  
His handsome face brightened up with pleasant surprise when he saw them with Harko.  
'Well hello...' He purred stepping into the room. Amy expected the other nameless soldier(captain?) walk in after him. But the Captain was alone.  
Her and Brecca just took a step back from the operating table. Roku eyed them suspiciously before strolling to the table to inspect his unconscious friend.

'You brain-washed him.' He said simply giving them another piercing gaze. His eyes slowly drifted between them before settling on Amy.  
'I guess that this is the time when I learn things isn't it?' He asked walking around the table to stand right in front if them. His gun pointed right at her before he spoke again. 'The whole galaxy is talking about you if you are not aware of it yet.' He stated waving the device in front of her face. 'But you look nothing like I thought you would... ' he laughed 'how could you possibly cause such drastic changes to be made in the galaxy's most powerful empire!'

Amy just flinched to his words as she tried to avoid the tip of the gun, her heart hammering away in her chest.  
Roku cocked his head sideways in interest 'Hm?' , the point of the cannon device followed her slightest movements.  
Amy opened her mouth but closed it again like a fish, no sound coming out.  
Roku raised an eyebrow 'Grox are usually more talkative than you .'

Amy looked around the room for an answer, seeing Harko shuffle on the metallic table. How much she wished that she was him right now...  
And something clicked.

'I'm not a grox for god's sake!.' She exclaimed angrily at the Captain who took a uncertain step back.  
'I don't understand... I don't know what you're trying to achieve.' He Said slowly as Amy took another step towards him.  
'I am the girl that saved Kirk from dying on my planet. He took me here and made me into what I am now.' She explained throwing her hands up in a panicky manner 'I never wanted this! I just want to go home!'

Roku looked really lost now, shaking his head in confusion 'That is the lamest story I had ever heard...' He chuckled 'I never thought that you would make up something like that just to keep me from killing you.' The weapon in his hand started to glow as he slowly squeezed the invisible trigger. 'You missed out the fact that your kind would never interfere with another, especially as lowly advanced as _your_ race.'  
Amy's knees trembled 'It wasn't Kirk that chose me... I think it was-' Her panicky voice broke off as an invisible hand was put under her mouth. She tried to open her mouth to name the culprit's name but She stopped her.

Roku moved closer with a slightly scared expression on his face now 'What are you trying to say there?' He asked again. Amy expected him to worry; she must have looked like she was choking.  
She couldn't give up... not now.

'_You better be quiet dear, just in case he gets any ideas later. He's troublesome this one.' The Goddess said keeping hold of her._  
'_LET ME GO!.' Amy screamed inside of her head trying to make the darkness budge. It didn't but it flowed around her like a very thick honey-like liquid that obscured her vision and made her movements stop. As soon as he pushed on it it would go back into place. If she could only find a way to keep it away from her for long enough..._

_Slowly she concentrated her energy on pushing the presence away. Slowly peeling it away from her mind to get her body to respond again... With one last mental shove she got free, catching the Goddess of guard.  
'Hey!' She cried giggling at the same time, not seeming really annoyed as Amy assumed her to be. 'It is you'r fault if he thinks you're mad dear.' She commented letting go of her._

Amy turned to Roku realizing that only seconds passed during her and the Goddess's struggle.  
'She is a 'thing' from another universe okay? She made me come here, made Kirk like me. She can bend my mind to her will when ever she wants to. And she made the empires connect together not me! She only uses me like a doll to talk through. She used to be called Yagoda once...' Amy blubbered out remembering the strange experience she had when connecting her mind with the Goddess and looking back into her life.

She gazed up at Roku hoping to had changed something, instead the wallisian was grinning madly at her with his weapon pointing right between her eyes.  
He laughed again, a beautiful, clear laugh. 'If Yagoda can do so much why doesn't she save you then?' He asked pulling the trigger once again, the whole device flared up and released a blinding ray of energy right at her.

'**_Maybe I will bird.' _**Boomed a strangely familliar voice. Roku's face changed from anger to fear again as he heard the Goddess speak for the first time. The plasma beam seemed to stop millimeters in front of Amy's head. Than as if by some strange external force it was flung back at the wallisian, hitting him straight in the arm.

The Captain wailed in pain and dropped his weapon as he clung to his injured arm. There was a faint trace of smoke coming from it that made both of the other grox jump out of their death trance straight away.  
**_You will not interfere sweet pea. She is not for you to take._**

The voice seemed to come from every single part of the room, every single atom more like.  
Roku gasped in pain as he straightened up and lunged for Harko grabbing him by the arm. His arm was bloody and charred making Amy look way in disgust. The engineer slowly staggered up to his feet, more by instinct and common sense. He turned his head to look straight at the two grox, his eyes opening in fear.  
'Let's get out of here.' The captain muttered sweeping his eyes all over the room before stopping on Brecca and Amy.

'You'll both pay for this.' He said with blood lust in his perfect eyes. Than he was gone, dragging Harko behind him through the ruined door.

There was a silence in the lab. The machine hummed and the alarm blared in the distance.

The operating table was empty.

Slowly Amy slid to the floor.

Black dots started to appear in front of her eyes.

Her eyelids closed.

She heard Brecca sigh somewhere 'Do you really hate this that much?' She asked.

Before Amy could deny she was gone.

**? ? ?**

She was woken up to his touch as always.  
She seemed to be lying on her back against him, since she could feel his inhuman warmth.  
His chin was resting on the top of her head, she could hear him humming tunelessly.

Amy slowly opened her eyes to find out that she was in their room. The lights were dim, it was evening, or morning.  
'Kirk?' She whispered grabbing for his hand that was lying on her chest. Her voice sounded weak and fragile, like she hadn't spoken for a long time.  
Kirk shuffled beneath her 'Finally you're awake! How do you feel?' He asked.  
'Lousy, what time is it?'  
'Its breakfast time.'

Amy sighed flipping over to her stomach to face her mate.  
'I missed you, you're boring when you sleep.' He said smiling.  
'I know, what happened?'  
'After you went to brainwash the wallisian Lox and I slowly got rid of everyone. As soon as Roku left they all started leaving too, equipped with a total of four functioning vessels.' He proclaimed proudly. 'But you shouldn't have done that Amy,' he said going serious again. 'If you want to be an idiot at least do it safely. I don't want you to be full of dust again.' He stated cupping her chin in his bionic hand.

Amy got up stretching 'Lets get some food.'

* * *

_YEEEYYYY! GO REVIEW MY BELOVED LITTLE NERDS!_


	17. New Aspects

_Hello there boys and girls!_ _I really wanted to thank you all for sticking by this story. You see I had my exams and revising took up a lot of my time. but I'm free now so I hope that the next chapters will come out faster. I love you all *eats cookie*_

* * *

As soon as Amy and Kirk made it out of their room they were met up by a very concerned looking Brecca.  
'How are you feeling? You were choking out dust the last time I saw you.' She exclaimed as they started heading towards the main hallway.  
'I'm fine... I think.' Amy explained sluggishly as she dragged herself behind Kirk. The events of the other day were slowly coming back to her, no matter how much she didn't want them too.  
'Good, its good to see you being sane again.' Brecca answered with a deep relived sigh and turned to open the door.

The scene outside was hectic.  
Grox were rushing everywhere, from door to door, from corridor to door, from the door into the corridor and in a load of different directions. The dim orange lights were flickering on and off, dimming and brightening in a completely random pattern adding much unneeded chaos.

She must have looked shocked since she heard Kirk chuckling next to her.  
'The wallisians blew up one of our main power generators. So it will be like this for the next hour.'  
As he said that a grox in a dirty technicians apron was hurrying past with a huge load of metal plates stacked in her arms. The lights suddenly flickered off making her look up in a curious manner. This didn't help, as another grox heading her way was doing the same thing.

There was a commotion as the two crashed making the metal plates tumble to the floor in a terribly loud clatter. The 'sorrys' and 'never minds' seemed to flood out faster than the clatter of the accident itself.

'Did they blow anything else up?" Amy questioned as they observed the two grox bend down to pick up the metal plates.  
'There was an armory... And there was nothing else except for the dronox.' Kirk said with a self-satisfied smile starting to walk down the corridor. Amy followed him dodging the hurrying grox, her hand gripped firmly in his bionic one.  
Amy gasped remembering the painful screams of the canine guards as they were slaughtered by Roku.  
'Did any of them survive?' She asked looking up and down the corridor in hope of seeing one.  
'Yes some did. They took down a lot of wallisians down too. They even kept some alive for interrogation.' Kirk boasted.  
'Don't you feel bad about them dying?" Amy asked again eying the exited shimmer in Kirk's eyes.  
'Why would we? The species is bred by us for battle. That is the only reason they are here.' He explained in a softer voice. 'There is nothing more that they live for but to protect us.'

'Oh.' Amy uttered quietly shifting her gaze away from Kirk's searching one.  
'I didn't mean to upset you.' He muttered in a smaller voice.  
'Its okay.'

They were passing a corner when Amy spotted the three grox carrying what at first seemed to be a really large bin bag. But as they got closer she realized that it had a large zip on the side.  
And the lion-like tail hanging lifelessly out of a gap.

Brecca stopped them.  
'How many are left?" She yelled above the roar of the crowd.  
The one in a filthy stained uniform answered 'I think that's the last of them now. The rest are being examined.'  
Brecca nodded with as smile and stood aside to let them past, she slowly turned to Amy with her expression becoming more sympathetic.  
'Don't look at me like that, if not for them we would all be dead.' She told her starting to walk down the corridor once again.

Amy and Kirk followed her to the more important part of the ship. There Kirk was surrounded by the high ranking generals with the news from the battle. They came and left as Kirk store down the corridor, each one told a little bit of the short story hoping to be more noticed than the last one.  
The story was in fact rather simple; they were beaten, they lost a lot of ships and aborted the battle.

Kirk seemed to accept every single version of the story, making a simple remark for each one.  
As soon as they got free of the crowds they headed straight for the office doors.  
'There will be things that you will have to do after what just happened.' Kirk told her as they walked into his office. It looked like the only place that hadn't changed.  
'Like what?' Amy asked watching Kirk walk around the sleek black desk and seating down behind it.

'If the wallisians were in the research facility, and they were. You will have to see if they took anything that might have been secret.' He said placing his hand on the metal plate. 'Ill wait for you.' He added before his eyes clouded over.

Amy sighed and taking a last look at him, trotted into her own room. This room didn't change eider, however the three holographic screens were switched of which was rather puzzling.  
She slowly wondered up to the desk and sat down in her chair turning the computers back on. The small pad on the desk lit up giving off a magnetic pull that she could feel in the air around her.

She raised her bionic hand above the electronic pad but didn't put it down. She needed to think.  
Amy sighed and spun her chair around to face the window. The tranquility of the stars calmed her mind down so she could cope with the growing pain.  
The pain of loosing him.

_'He needed to go dear, he is happy and well now.'_

'Really?'

'Well, yes. He still doesn't remember what happened to him through. But he is sure that he was being re-generated just so he could be tortured again.'

'_Oh, at least he is safe now. I would have died if you didn't save me from that Roku...'  
_

_'I know. I would never ever let you would tumble down if you were gone. And Kirk wouldn't be able to survive one bit of it._

Amy felt herself smile.

'_Thanks.'  
_

The Goddess left, leaving Amy in peace.  
Harko really was safe, and that was what she wanted to know wasn't it?

She breathed out and span around to face her desk again. Without hesitation she placed her bionic palm on the glowing surface of the desk feeling her neurons buzz with welcome currents. The sharp electric power snapped her brain into place again, making her the empress of the Groxian empire once more.

She felt herself start to drift off as the strong electric current took her mind with it. And as soon as that happened she got bombarded with about fifty different messages. Opening one she realized that it was just another research base from the center of the empire asking if any data had been stolen.  
**/ / checking data stream / /  
**The data had not been touched or dealt with in the past thirty two hours. Eider of the codes or defenses had been broken through eider.  
**/ / Data has not been accessed no data reported missing. / /  
**

Having done that she opened the other messages which contained a similar message. Amy slowly answered all of them giving a individual response to each since each message asked for something else.  
Than there were the messages telling her the state of the remaining dronox guards, of which only sixty five remained. She was shocked to see that they weren't in the best condition eider. She felt herself frown as she 'scrolled' down the data base looking at the statuses of the genetically-modified soldiers. The worst one was shot with a plasma beam in the eye causing it to burn away. Amy somehow felt sympathy for the creature, not that it was cute or anything. But she had developed a slight liking to the silent guards at the doors of the safe rooms. She felt a pang of sadness as she realized that the two dronox that guarded her door were never coming back. But somehow her grox mind stopped her going over slight regret.  
Amy was shocked to be given a choice of helping it get healthy and well... or killing it.  
Without hesitation she chose to keep the creatures alive, why would someone choose the other option?

As she finished of the rest of the messages she came to the last one. It was coded and adored with a dna lock that only she could open.  
Curious Amy read the message.  
**/ / A number of four wallisians had survived the last raid. As the high ranking of some of them they could be used for supplying us with information on the wallisian empire. We would like to proceed with interrogation as soon as possible, with your approval / /**

**Dr. Peck /**

Amy didn't answer, instead she saved the message and proceeded with her normal duties of the day.

**(hours) later**

Amy just finished briefing the information for Kirk when she realized that she still had to answer to Dr. Peck's message. She closed her program and opened the flow of information once again in order to send something back.  
Should she allow the interrogation to take place? To let the suffering begin again? Kirk would be angry if she said no...  
But there was no stopping them from suffering eider. Like Harko they must know that they will die...

Suddenly an idea occurred to Amy.

If the wallisians were lower then the dronox couldn't she decide on their lives too? Maybe she could stop them from suffering. But could she bring herself to kill innocent creatures?

_'They weren't innocent, they tried to kill you.' The Goddess said randomly.  
_'_I know, but I still don't want to kill them.'  
_'_You do have a great solution through. They would die the way you chose them too, so their lives could end quickly and painlessly. And you don't really need another pet right now...' She spoke, her voice drifting off._

She closed the connection again.  
Maybe she should see what Kirk's view on this was first, he might get upset if she decided without him.  
Thinking that she started disconnecting herself from the main network, starting with bringing her machine self to a slow cool-down. Ever since she spent more time connected the longer it took her to cool down. And right now she realized that she might had been on longer than usual, since the circuits in her were rather hot.

She sat there for a couple of minutes feeling her systems slowly shut down and her scenes come back. As she did so she started to feel pressure on one of her shoulders, the pressure moved making her recognized it as someones hand. She felt herself respond with a shiver, her hand shifted on the pad making it sting slightly. If she moved now she would have to conjure serious pain, and she didn't want to do that.  
Amy just sat there praying that the stranger would go away. Unless it was Kirk, who it probably was.  
She felt as another hand was placed on her other shoulder, she could tell that it wasn't Brecca from the weight of it. It must have been Kirk.  
The hands slowly moved down to her waist and Amy felt someone nuzzle her collar. Her hearing slowly came back to her and she felt a kiss on the corner of her mouth, a distinct click coming with it.

She was about to relax when she felt a familiar pain on her neck, the heat of a kiss with it. She gasped opening her eyes; her vision blurry.  
And then his voice; 'I never knew that you were so dedicated to your work kitten.'

Amy screamed and wrenched her hand away from the connecting pad sending hot pain through her body. This made her scream again and clutch her bionic hand in agony. Her head buzzed as her vision swam in front of her.  
She looked up. Confused.  
Vautre was standing above her, his eyes slightly panicked.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you that way.' He apologized in his cool calm tone.  
Amy just glowered up at the blurry, shifting form of him.  
Vautre sighed, the same smug smile returning to his face. Before she could protest his hands reached around her waist and hoisted her off the chair, making her lean against his chest.

With a growl she pushed away from him and took a large step backwards. 'Get the hell away from me you...' She couldn't finish her sentence since she was hit by another wave of nuansa. Her legs wobbled under her and gave away making her tip backwards dangerously.  
Vautre ignored her outburst and followed her, grasping her in his arms before she completely lost footing. She grabbed for his sleeves and collar before she could fall anymore, finding herself in a slightly awkward position.  
'Just keep still for a while.' Vautre purred swinging her around and pushing her onto the desk. 'It will take a while for you come back to yourself. I did the same thing once, it was much worse that yours through.' He said taking her hands in his.  
'Why are you here?' Amy asked coldly.

'I came back because Kirk wanted me back, and so Pyw came to. We need to discuss what to do with this situation.' He explained looking down for a second; his strange eyes showing no emotion.  
'Where are they?'  
'I think that Pyw met up with your Lox somewhere, and Kirk still had some work to do.' He looked up again 'So I came to talk to you.'  
Amy's eyesight was almost fully functional now and she spotted that Vautre's expression was... guilty?  
'Why?' She asked again.

'Well.' He begun stepping closer , their lips millimeters away. 'I just wanted to confess what I did.' He said in a lower tone.  
'What did you do?' What 'didn't' he do?  
Vautre sighed, Amy observed as his expression suddenly became sad. Heart-breathtakingly sad.

'I started the battle didn't I? You just liked that bird so much and I...'  
'That wasn't your fault...' Amy said braking him off 'You never knew that this was going to cause a battle...' This time she was cut off by Vautre's guilty expression. '...Oh.'  
'It was just to get rid of Kirk... and get you. But then it got out of hand, you started to plan some escape plan for that bird and then the armada that came for him was...' He just shivered. 'I didn't know that you were in danger until you were here.' He raised her bionic hand, like proof, up in between them. 'Apologies don't count.' He said pressing his lips onto it.  
'Why are you telling me this? '

'Because _I_ love _you_.'

'And_ I_ don't want _you_ near me.'

Vautre just gave her a long hard look before turning around and heading towards the door. Amy was sure that she heard the crack of his heart braking.

What had she just said?

'No... Get back here!.' She shouted after him. Vautre stopped in the doorway and turned around. His expression confused, but still sad. Slowly he complied and moved back towards her with his ears low and his gaze touching the ground.  
Amy got of the table and ignoring the waves of dizziness, and jumped across the short space between them. She was close enough to grab him when her feet got tangled up again.  
Vautre caught her 'Will you please stop hurting yourself?' He asked in his purring voice.

He backed her into the table again, lifting her up so she could sit. Amy realized that his eyes were still fixed on his feet, his expression brooding. She reached out and cupped his chin in her small hand making him move much closer.  
'Look at me.' She whispered lifting his head up. Hesitantly he did, his eyes ridden with pain that she had never seen before.  
'I... don't know what that came from. I never even thought of you like that. I mean you are the biggest rapist I ever met in my life but I can't possibly hate you.' She told him moving her thumb against the dark red stripes on his cheek.  
'You forgive me?'  
'Yes.' Amy said watching the evil tingle slowly flood back into his eyes. She slowly hooked a hand around his collar, feeling the stiff fabric. Gently, she pulled him closer until he had to rest his hands on eider side of her.  
Their bionic eyes were level, with their lips almost touching.  
'Just stop biting me.' She whispered.

'Ill try.' He murmured leaning closer and pressing their lips together with gentle pressure. Her second hand reached around his neck to bring his even nearer. A smile lingered across his mouth before it dissipared due to their heads tipping as the kiss became more passionate.  
He deserved it.

**Few hours later.**

Amy sighed watching as Pyw smiled at Lox from across the table. The other grox just rolled his eyes and shook his head in a dismissing manner. What ever that meant, Amy was not meant to be a part of it.

They were all seating in the main hall. The tables had been re-arranged to form one large one in the middle of the spacious room. The transparent ceiling gave a perfect view of the stars above them, and a occasional spaceship that drifted past, still on patrol.

Vautre sat across to her looking much better than before.

Kirk was sitting on her left. He didn't hold her like always due to the formal, luxurious theme of the meeting. (Pyw called it a 'dinner party'). But his chair was much nearer to her's making their shoulders touch. His hand was placed upon her's on the surface of the black, polished table.

'Is everything alright dear?" He asked under his breath.  
'Yeah I'm just still a little bit shaken that's all.' Amy answered smiling up at him.  
'Maybe I can relate.' Brecca whispered leaning in from Amy's other side.

'Will he ever remember?'  
Brecca paused looking confused... than she slowly leaned in 'I don't think so but there is a chance... If he remembers something very clearly. Like let's say... something that he saw, or something that you said. The memory will get back to him, we didn't erase it. We just made it un-reachable.'  
'Oh.'

When she looked away Kirk squeezed Amy's hand grabbing her attention. 'You stink of him.'  
'I know.'  
'What happened?'  
Amy smiled at Kirk's nosiness... he is so cute.

'I'll explain tonight.'  
Kirk raised an eyebrow.  
'Pyw is right here! Do you want such sinly things to fall into his angelic little ears?' Amy said grinning. Kirk grinned back.

'I heard my name!' Pyw exclaimed from across the table, cutting the trance that him and Lox seemed to be in.

'I think that we're both tired... ' Kirk explained himself stretching his arms above his head. 'Aren't we Amy?" He asked kicking her under the table with his metal foot.  
'Ow!-yeah we need to sleep it off.'  
'We'll be moving on tomorrow.' Kirk added getting up, Amy following him.

'And we need to get rid of that smell...' He added winking at her.

'What smell?" Asked Pyw, Lox laughed next to him.  
'Its because you stink Pyw.'  
'Shut up.'

At that point Kirk and Amy were on the other side of the room. The door opened letting them through.

'Will you two act normal?" Brecca complained behind them.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter um... is it 14? I'm not sure I got lost somewhere around eight._ _I love you all! Please review!_


	18. Negotiation

_Hello people! I see those hits! I would love to see what you think about this story, since I do feel rewarded by reviews. Just put something like: Awesome/I wish you die and sign it as: Me/your assassin  
I'll get a heart attack from happiness. _

* * *

Kirk was leaning against the wall in their bedroom, his fingers were threaded through Amy's. Their hands were resting on her chest, and Kirk's head was propped on her shoulder. Amy smiled as he rubbed their cheeks lovingly together .  
'Can I ask why did you do it?' He whispered in her ear.

Amy hesitated before answering him 'I kind of upset him... so I had to fix it somehow. I really don't want you two to fall out so I figured that I should keep him happy.'  
She felt Kirk cock his head behind her 'I never knew that you wanted to conserve our alliance so much...'  
'I never tried anything, he started it-' Amt stuttered out.  
'Did he hurt you?'  
'Kind of... It was mostly mine fault.'  
'What actually happened?'

Amy told him. She did understand why he was being so suspicious, she would be.

'Why wasn't I there?' He sighed out when she finished. 'It was my fault that I never sent that reply, maybe than I wouldn't be called off... I knew he was up to something.'  
'Hold on there a minute!' Amy exclaimed turning to face him 'It wasn't your fault! It was my idea to _do it_ with him!.'

Kirk looked at her before bursting out into laughter 'You can interact with Vautre as much as you want. The thing is that he isn't good for your health. The more he tries the worse it gets.' He shivered 'He almost killed all of us for Spode's sake! I'll have to keep an eye on him, and especially when he's near you. I can't think of what he is going to try next...'

'I don't think that he'll try anything else he sounded like he had learned his lesson. Since he almost killed himself to.' Amy said.  
'I figured that, but we can't trust Vautre. He's not as stupid as he sounds, he got all of this power for a reason.'

'I know this is a stupid question... But how do you become a emperor?' Amy asked turning around again.  
Kirk relaxed behind her 'It was different for each of us. You see a few long time ago my father was a lord that kept watch over one part of the groxian empire. Back then it was united. But then we got a new leader that was so evil that he even damaged us,the grox. He started to battle furiously with all of the other empires. And for economic reasons, he started a civil wall between us. Not many of us died, but we split into separate empires. My father was the first to realize that the emperor was corrupt and created his own empire. Pyw's grandfather went second and then came Civet.'  
'Civet?'  
'Ill tell you in a minute. Anyways, I was a heir to the 'throne'. Pyw was the same. And Vautre was a head general to an empress called Nym. You don't need to know about her. After a while she just dissipared, and Vautre took her place.' Kirk shivered. 'No one knows what happened to her. But ever since she went no one asked any questions, or got any answers. What ever he did was so well planned that there wasn't even any news about in anywhere. I only found out when I had my first encounter with him...'  
He sighed.  
'She was a great mom. Now You see how hard it is for me to make alliances with all of them, I'm kind of worried about you.'  
Amy just kept quiet.  
'By the way Civet is the emperor that we will be visiting next. Be ready through, he makes everyone else look calm.' He told her in a much brighter tone getting up. Amy followed him, realizing how really tired she was.  
'When are we going there?'  
'Tomorrow.' Kirk answered pushing her towards the bed. 'Go to bed or you'll be dead in the morning.' He told her before walking off towards the bathroom.

As Amy finished putting her nightclothes on Kirk came back into the room.  
'Will Pyw stay with us?' She mumbled.  
'Huh?"  
'Will Pyw be staying in his own empire or will he come with us?'  
'He'll have to stay' Kirk answered sliding under the covers 'He's not best friends with Civet and we don't really wont to stir anything up.' His arm hooked around her waist and pulled her against his side. 'Try not to panic in front of him, it is what he's waiting for.'  
Amy flipped over to face him 'Will Veara be there?'  
'Yes she will. Don't worry about her through you are a grox, she isn't.' He said soothingly giving her a re-assuring smile. Amy could tell that he was weary to, his ears were twitching to much. Amy sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest.

They lay there for a few minutes; enjoying each others company.

'What was your life on earth like?" He asked randomly. Amy was caught off guard.  
'Why would you ask that?' She said opening her eyes.  
'Why wouldn't I?" He said sounding slightly hurt.  
'I'm sorry, its just that no one ever asked me that.'

'Well I did.' Kirk purred smiling sleepily at her.  
Amy sighed 'Well... I was fifteen, that was still like a age when you are still a kid and you live with your parents. I lived in a normal house and went to school. And I had a mom and a dad and a little brother... and that's about it.'  
'Oh.'  
'You don't do much at that age, you just talk to friends and do the same routine over and over again. Then you grow older you go to live by yourself and get a job.'  
Kirk grinned 'I expected you to be more enthusiastic than that.'  
'I'm not sure... I never did anything amazing there.' Amy explained slowly.

The male grox just held her closer. 'Well you're doing wonders now.' He leaned down, brushing their lips together. 'Goodnight dear.'  
'Goodnight.'

**Hour(s) Later  
**

'Amy wake up!.'  
Amy groaned annoyed as someone shook her out of her dreams. Slowly she forced her eyes open to focus on Brecca.  
'What is it?" She wined gazing up at her friend's over exited stare.  
'It's Veara! She was waiting for us and she tried to kill us and she wants you and kirk and me an lox and everyone dead and then Kirk stopped her and now civet is coming and he is going to be pissed of!' She blurted out, so quickly that it sounded more like a very long mumble of sounds.

'Ok calm down!' She said getting up. 'Where is Kirk?"  
'He's in the control room, so is Lox and Vautre.' Brecca said throwing clothes at her.  
'Why didn't he wake me up?"  
Brecca smiled sweetly 'He didn't want to spoil your peace. It was so cute!.'  
'Brecca...please.' Amy sighed pulling the clothes on as quickly as she could.

'I'm sorry, Its just a very exiting time... I haven't seen Civet and Veara in a long time. I grew up in this empire you know...'  
'I thought that it took you ages to make your way up to where you are now'  
'I did, its just that I originally come from here. I was a very good scientist but then I got offered a very high position here. And here I am.'  
'Oh."  
By that time Amy was already dressed and ready. Quickly jumping off the bed she mad a dash towards the door.  
'How did Veara try to kill us?' Amy asked running out onto the corridor.  
'As soon as we crossed the border she just started attacking us... She must have been hidden somewhere since we didn't see her, then she just randomly flew out with all of her spaceships and started shooting at us.' Brecca puffed as they ran down the partly-empty hallways. The lights were still very dim signalling that it was still night time. ' It was good that we had our shield turned on. You should have heard her! She was all like: How dare you invade the territory of the true grox!' She carried on attempting to mimic the groxinated-alien's growling voice.

'What happened then?' Amy asked as she punched a code in at a door. The door was only around a corner and she could already feel the tension coming from the room behind those solid steel walls.  
'Lox who was 'saying goodbye to Pyw' was the first to hear about it. Apparently a missile was fired at one of our ships, thankfully it was protected. Than everyone went mad and you know... Kirk was called. After that we got a message incoming from Veara telling us that she wants to talk to you and all that.'  
'Talk to me? Why?'  
'I don't really know but I'm sure that its something to do with Civet, he's on that ship as well.' Brecca told her as they trotted towards the door. Amy smacked it with her hand causing the familiar clicking of the locks. She didn't know when the door was repaired but it looked absolutely identical. Maybe because the other door had no distinct features eider...

The first thing she saw was Kirk, just like the last time. Except the table was gone, all that was left was the control panel that was there before. Kirk was standing above it, gazing up blankly at a blue holographic screen.  
Vautre and Lox were on eider side of him, doing the same thing.  
The space beyond the glass window was black and studded with stars as always. Amy was sure that there was less stars in the sky last time...  
She could see all three of the male grox reflected in the window. Vautre's eyes met her's first, giving her a violating gaze.  
As soon as that happened Kirk spun around to face her giving her a calming smile.

Vautre immediately looked away.

'I see you got some sleep.' He stated moving towards her in his boneless stroll. Amy lifted her head up sensing his muzzle slide from her cheek to her ear in their polite mockery of a kiss. His arm slid around hers and he slowly led her towards the screen.  
'Don't worry, I'll be there and Veara is outnumbered anyway.' He whispered in her ear while pressing a few buttons on the panel. He sighed and spoke in his formal tone 'She is here Veara.'  
As soon as he said an image appeared on the screen. It was of a creature Amy knew really well, and despised. She felt her blood heat up as soon as she saw the cyborg-alien. She must had looked intimidating since Veara returned the stare, except it was more like 'I want to kill you' kind of stare.  
Amy groaned with annoyance, she had no time for her again.  
('_Just keep calm and remember what I told you last time okay?' Whispered the Goddess')_

"And who might you be?" Veara snapped. Amy knew that it was just an attempt to belittle her. She just ignored it.

She smiled sweetly and begun again."Amy… the empress of the current Groxian alliance…."

"Don't go any further! Civet's empire will _never _join your little gang. Our might is more than enough to crush your puny alliance… We are the true power of the glorious Grox!"

'For Spode's sake!' Growled Kirk, glowering at the screen above him. 'We all know that this is the greatest grox empire! My own empire is twice as powerful as yours. Not to mention my allies. You won't even be able to put a scratch on my ship!.'

Veara made a sound in that sounded like a roar mixed with a scream. 'You!' She screeched pointing at Amy. 'What are you doing here? I told you to stay away!'

'Yeah from you. I would like to speak to Civet.' Amy said as calmly as possible.

This seemed to anger Veara even more (if it was possible). 'Do you think that I would allow you to brainwash him like you did to the rest of them?' She screamed 'I don't know how much whoring around you did to get them all into one room but it won't work with Civet! He would rather die than spend another second right next to that sleazy piece of shit!' She roared pointing at Vautre.

'Ouch.'

Amy thought quickly... What could say to get rid of her...  
'Could we just barge past her?' She asked Kirk, making sure to be loud enough for Veara to hear. She gently brushed her bionic hand over is.  
**Play along.  
**Kirk smiled at them all before answering. 'We might as well, there is no way that you're going to move is there Veara?'

The creature on the screen seemed confused for a second before her eyes were filled with the ever-present anger again. 'I would rather die than let you all past.' She growled simply. Amy was sure that if the screen was a portal she would be dead.  
There was a muffled voice somewhere behind Veara that sounded like a protest. They all watched as the creature turned her head in the opposite direction . 'What?'  
The reply came again, a little quieter this time.  
Veara snorted and extended her arm in the opposite direction. Her hand was cut of by the screen but they could all tell that she was holding something in it. The voice came again much louder this time 'No...please...I was only...'  
Then there was a loud bang of a plasma beam being fired. The voice was cut of straight away.

'And they say that I'm nasty.' Lox muttered as Veara turned back to face them.

'Hmm... I'm not sure it we want to ally you...' Kirk said in his cynical tone. 'We'll just take over instead.'  
'What?' Veara roared with an unbelieving look on her face.  
'You heard me, if we can't work things out with Civet then we will take the matters into our own hands.' Kirk answered simply. 'I don't really like the way you talk to Amy eider otherwise I would have just left you alone.' He added. 'The wallisians would have attacked soon after.'  
'And how would they know that we are not allied?'  
Amy smiled 'You see they already know what is going on between all of the empires. Plus we have some wallisians that we captured from the last battle with them. They could be put to use... The wallisians had developed a way in which they can access our database. Of course they are always kicked out. But we could leak some information on purpose...' She slowly explained hoping it would work.

Veara didn't move. She just glared down at them all.

Kirk turned to Lox 'Get the place into battle mode.'  
Lox nodded and walked away.  
Veara's face suddenly changed form angry to utter panic 'Wait!'  
Amy saw Kirk grin in the corner of her eye. 'Yes?' She asked politely.

'He isn't going to be happy.'

* * *

_And this ends this shortish chapter!  
Please be bothered to review! Here are the steps:_

_1. With your mouse, position the cursor over the review button on the bottom of the page._

2._ Using your finger click the button on the mouse. A small review window should pop up after doing this._

_3. You click onto the bar where you put your name. A small blinking line will appear._

_4. If you look in front of you, you will find a keyboard._

_5. Using the keyboard type in your made up name e.g. Captain Awesome_

_6. Repeat steps 3 and 4 on the larger box at the bottom._

7. _Write what you think about the chapter that you read. Or the whole story._

8. Position the cursor over 'submit feedback/review'

9. Click the mouse.

10. You did it! Give yourself a pat on the back. 


	19. Stubborn Leader

_Hello! So like two people out of like hundreds are reviewing... hm... I also went on a holiday for two weeks and I'm sorry for the terrible time delay._

* * *

Veara was right about Civet.

Amy had her first doubts when Veara scrambled out of the view of the screen with something that resembled fear on her face. There was a little bit of commotion on the other spaceship before a very angry grox appeared on the screen. Everything about him seemed angry, she couldn't even begin to describe it. Even in the mutual blue of the holographic screen he was terrifying.  
There was a minute as he took in all of them, a look of even bigger distaste forming on his face. His eyes came to settle on Amy for a while longer. His bionic eye gleamed menacingly before he spoke.  
'Didn't expect to see you so soon.' He said flatly. 'I thought that you would at least consider keeping a distance from us. Instead you just barged in...'  
'I think that if we tried to contact you the outcome would be the same Civet.' Kirk said.

Civet growled 'Just because you think that you are somehow **superior** to me doesn't mean you can just** infiltrate** the boundaries of my empire!' He roared down at them. Everyone except Kirk jumped to the sudden outburst. Brecca took an uncertain step back.  
'He was just trying too make a point.' Amy butted in, not really knowing why. Civet's now blazing gaze fell on her.

'_Look what you had done now_.' Sighed the Goddess.

'And who are you to even speak in this circumstance! Do you realize how much you have tainted the brilliance of our species?' He screamed at her. Amy shrank back, this was going to be harder than it seemed. 'All of your descendants blood will be filled with the filth of some primitive life-form!.' He carried on. 'Do you have any idea what you have caused, _empress_?'

Kirk growled 'Civet, do you have any idea what she did in the past three weeks?'  
Civet smiled 'No, frankly I do not care.' He said gesturing at Amy 'You see Kirk, your** doll** here won't even last very long. Soon her primitive brain will not be able to keep up with her grox body. She will die a slow and painful death.'  
To Amy's surprise Kirk laughed 'That is what I thought too. But as soon the scientists connected her to out devices we found out a very peculiar thing.'  
Civet's eyebrow rose 'And what might that be?'  
'Her brain was running on these strange more sentinent electrical impulses. Her mind was more developed, and it could handle the change. It even mutated to fit her grox body.' Kirk explained.

_'Is this true?' _Amy asked the Goddess.  
_'Yes it is.'  
_'_But how di-'  
_'_I will explain to you later, now you must keep these two from killing eachother.' _The Goddess said interrupting her.  
'_And how am I meant to do that?'  
_'_Try to direct the conversation to the alliance, we don't want a war going on.' The Goddess told Amy sounding rather edgy._

'Impossible!' Civet muttered. 'There is no way a creature so simple could survive this. If you expect me to belive that she is something supernatural or even better that **The Goddess to Come **speaks through her you are going nowhere.'  
'You would be surprised.' Vautre interrupted.  
'I don't think that I would need to.'

'And by the way.' Civet added 'you should start having someone around with you from now on. Since your friend here (he nodded at Vautre) is just waiting for that minute that you let your guard down. I might not agree with you but I don't want another empire to be overtaken by something so unworthy of such power.'  
Vautre growled. 'Maybe you should look for another friend then Civet.'  
'Maybe I should. I don't want to** disappear** after all.'

There was a deep silence in the room... Amy could see Vautre's jaw stiffen in the corner of her eye. It was the first time that anyone had ever mentioned anything about his past.  
Civet just gave them all a smug smile.

'Than there is no other way to solve this.' Kirk growled stepping closer to the screen. Amy heard him grind his teeth in annoyance, something that he had never done before. 'We will have to reason by force.' He said simply.  
Civet gave him a cold smile. 'It wouldn't work any other way.'

'_DO IT NOW!' Screeched the Goddess so loudly that Amy's head hurt._

The brief head ache did something to her. Suddenly she was furious. How dare they even make a decision without her?  
'How stupid are you all?' She barked, a little too loudly than intended. Everyone in the room turned to her with disbelieving gazes. Amy just decided to ignore them and went on. 'I try to make this point again and again! Do you even understand the outcome of what you are going to do?'  
All three emperors just looked blankly at her. Both of Kirk's ears lowered due to being scolded by her. Vautre lowered his gaze to the floor. Civet just looked disapprovingly at her.

'No we do not, please bathe us all in your wisdom oh great Empress of the WHOLE Groxian Empire.' He said mockingly.

Amy took a deep breath. 'If you really want to be so great and powerful why are you trying to battle Kirk? Don't you see that your empire would be even grater with him as an alley?'  
'No I do not, and if I kill him now I will be able to take over his empire. So there is no reason for you to be turning your attention to this.'

_'There is no way that he would win against you. Try to challenge his pride_, _its his weak spot.' The Goddess hinted._

'But Kirk would surely win. Since we have two imperial fleets joined together, even alone his fire power is much grater than yours. And when he wins he would take all you have. There fore destroying the only empire with the 'true grox' in it is that true?'  
There was a short flash of confusion on Civet's face that was quickly wiped off. 'Yes it is. But it would be more honorable to die in battle than to surrender. If you were a true grox you would know that.'

'I'm sorry, I haven't really turned a lot of attention to your customs. But don't you see the amount of power you would gain from joining us? Besides, if the wallisians came again you would be in big trouble. And they will, since the information about our separate empires is now spreading across the whole galaxy. Soon other creatures will start attacking.'  
'Are you trying to threaten me?' Civet asked.  
'No I am just giving you the advantages of this alliance, since you don't seem to be spotting them yourself.' Amy said smiling. ('_Play calm.' Said the Goddess.)_

'How dare you play superior! you-'  
'I really don't see the reason for the misunderstanding.' Amy interrupted him.  
Civet's eyes dropped and he seemed to be thinking for a minute. 'Well then, if you mean to be peaceful I don't really see why you shouldn't some here to discuss this issue further.' He announced with a surprisingly controlled smile. 'Of course since you are the negotiator we could leave the unhelpful ones out.' He added glancing over at Vautre and Kirk.  
'I'm sorry but I cannot allow this.' Kirk burst out.

'What is wrong with this? Are you scared of your own species?' Civet mocked grinning.  
Kirk growled 'No, but I'm concerned about leaving her alone with you!'

_'Does he want to kill me?' asked Amy the Goddess while they argued.  
_'_Actually no, he does not. He just wants to see what you will have to say. But I would like to warn you, he is very stubborn.' She said matter of factly.  
__'Like I just haven't realized that .' Amy sighed and turned her attention back to the argument._

'Why can't she just decide on her own? I'm sure that your empress is very much aware that I pose no threat to her.' Civet droned on looking as shifty as ever.  
Kirk ground his teeth again. He turned to look at her, his eyes troubled.

Amy pretended to let out a long stressful sigh 'I see that there is no way out. I might as well pay Civet a visit.' She told her mate loud enough for everyone to hear.  
'But you can't go!' Kirk stuttered, his eyes widening.'He wil-'  
'I know what I'm doing.' Amy worded slowly before turning back to the holographic screen.  
Civet gave her a cold gaze. 'I am looking forward to seeing you **Amy. **You have seven minutes.'

The screen disappeared .  
'What in the name of Spode just happened?' Brecca cooed from the far corner of the room.

** xxx**

**Thar, the central planet of the Wallisian (Tharian) Empire.**

'Are you sure that you can't remember anything?' Roku asked for the fiftieth time as he perched on a metal railing inside Harko's personal workshop. He was intently watching the engineer work on a tiny engine-like device that he didn't know the use of (Harko probably did).

Harko always had the habit on leaning against a wall, or sitting somewhere on the floor of his workshop. Normally Roku disapproved to watch him wipe the the dust and muck of the floor and usually instructed him to get a chair. But today he didn't really care. He still couldn't believe that his companion was here, alive. He had to admit that when he was coming to that rescue mission he had no idea what he might had find.

**'**No, I mean just tiny little bits of it**.' **Said the other wallisian pushing stray wisps of hair away from his goggles. 'I remember that small sciency one' he muttered leaning closer to the device that he held in his gloved hand.  
'Her name was Brecca, she used to be in charge of the research before they put the empress in charge. Do you remember Amy?' Roku questioned**.  
**

**'**I remember her yeah, she was the one that decided to pluck me alive... or was it Brecca? Yeah I think it was Brecca**.' **Harko mumbled squinting at the device as he probed it with a needle thin red laser. **  
**Roku watched his friend for a while longer. It was strange that he was back to his original self in such a short time. Many other wallisians captured and managed to be rescued were in a state of mental trauma. Even with the memories removed the brain still recalled thoughts and feelings from the encounter.

Harko was much different through. After Roku teleported them back onto their ship he was taken straight to intensive care. After spending two days mumbling and drooling he finally regained full consciousness. It was a big surprise to everyone when he almost fainted with relief when he realized that he wasn't on the grox ship anymore. After a long questioning it was confirmed that his memory of the past week and a half was completely wiped out. The only few memories were just flashes of pictures and noises that he didn't associate with any pain or any physical feeling or emotion at all. Which was good for him.

Harko sighed as he glanced up at the captain. 'You know that it will be a while until this ship is built. You don't have to sit here staring at me.'  
'What else am I meant to do? I can't do anything until you construct this darn ship... You should be aware that you are the key to this mission, there is no way I will be able to get to the center of the galaxy in some old ship.'  
Harko sighed again. 'Than why don't you make yourself useful and get me some food? I'm starving.'

'No way.'  
'Please, you are a space captain. You are meant to be helpful, friendly and enthusiastic about everything as all times. Including now. I'm in need of food and I can't lave my workplace.' The engineer said making a cheesy thumbs up sign.  
'Sometimes I wish that you were still drooling in a hospital room.' Roku said sliding of the railing and making his way across to the exit. 'Anything else you need 'citizen'?'  
'A smoothie would be nice.' Harko told him as he got into a more comfortable position. 'While your at it you could pop into the nearby school and give a lecture on 'honesty' or 'achievement' or whatever you're meant to represent.'  
'Oh what a 'spiffing' idea.' Roku called out as he dissipated through the doors of the exit.

Harko smiled to himself as the door closed. He was kind of glad that he didn't remember anything from the grox spaceship. Yet there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head... Like he had forgotten something that he desperately needed to know. He missed it.  
'_I'm sorry_.' Whispered a tiny feminine voice somewhere in his memory. Harko tried to pinpoint where he heard the voice but he couldn't.'

The wallisian ruffled his wings comfortably and got back to work.

**XXX**

'What a shame, I expected you to be more outspoken than that empress.' Civet purred as Amy appeared in the middle of his own control room. The room looked roughly the same as theirs except for the misplaced equipment.  
'It it only my third time.' Amy said apologetically looking up at the emperor who was towering above her. His organic eye was such a bright green that it was almost yellow. Amy imagined him to look older, but she had never seen an old grox. He just looked middle aged, like all of them.  
'I see... ' He said pressing a seemingly random button on the control panel in front of him. A wall slid apart, revealing a hidden room behind them. It was much like the one that Vautre had on his ship  
'Where is everyone?' Amy asked nervously as she realized that the room was completely empty.  
'I called them away, I didn't want anyone to interfere.' Civet explained. 'Shall we?' He added gesturing towards the doorway.

Amy nodded and without hesitation slid through the doorway into the room. She had to relay on the Goddess for now. There was a table with too many chairs there just like on Vautre's ship. Amy wondered if there was one on her ship.  
'Please sit down.' Commanded Civet gesturing to the chair closest to the window at the far end of the room. Amy complied and sat down hearing him slope down next to her.

'You look nothing like our last 'great emperor' you know?' He said.  
'Pardon?'  
'Our corrupt emperor wasn't a grox. He made us all separate for the good of our race. He was very similar to you in many aspects. He was an alien like you, of a race that many of us didn't know about.'  
'But they do know about my race now. And I'm not trying to destroy your empires I am trying to bring them back together.' The girl argued glancing at Civet who was staring into space, literally.

' Than tell me, what is the aim of what you are doing?' He asked.  
'I am doing this so the grox can be together again. What is the point of fighting between our selves when there is all of these other races attacking us. We could share our wealth and our knowledge...'  
'Knowledge.' Civet repeated. 'Weren't you talking about the power gained from the alliance a few minutes ago?'  
'Yes, but that is what you and Vautre and all of the other emperors are after isn't it? If we manage to join forces we will be unstoppable.'

Civet cocked his head with interest. 'And what are you planing to do after we all join together? Do you have a special aim after that?'

Amy hesitated.  
_'Tell him the truth.' Said the Goddess._

'I would like to try and evolve the grox as a species. Since the answer to true power is not in the stars, but simply inside of us.' Amy quoted slowly, getting more and more unsure with what she was saying.

Civet looked surprised. 'So you are saying that you want us to be friends because it would 'suit everyone that way.'?' He said suspiciously.  
'Well... yes.' Amy mumbled unsure if he was going to unleash his wrath on her again.  
'And why is an alien creature being adopted by a grox emperor to do just that?'  
'Firstly, I had been completely turned into a grox. There is no way that I am an alien now. And secondly Kirk was rescued by me.'  
Civet looked really interested now. 'Tell me about it.'

So Amy had to start all over again. From the moment she first found Kirk to the point when he drugged her and took her aboard of his ship. She briefly mentioned the Goddess, which Civet made her go back to.

'And this 'Yagoda' really exists?' He asked mockingly.  
'Yes she does, unless I am mad and I am making this up...' Amy answered.  
'It is a far less outlandish story than what you just told me. I am not a very believing grox but if you are anything like Veara I might as well believe you.'

'Veara?'  
Civet smiled. 'She was rescued when she crashed into a grox planet a very long time ago. She had such great potential that we took her in and made her into a very high commander.'  
Amy felt herself raise and eyebrow. 'Than if you have Veara why don't you want to trust me?'  
'Because Veara had been around for so long that no one even questions her actions. I am sure that when she first came to power not many grox agreed with the emperor.' Civet explained.

'So... will you join our alliance now?'  
'I'm not sure.'

_'God he is stubborn.' Amy complained. The Goddess giggled.  
_'_Don't be so quick to give up, he is almost there.'_  
Amy took in a breath that she hoped sounded dramatic. 'But you were one of the emperors before the empire split up right? Wasn't it better when you were all in union? As one species and as the one and only grox? We are all the same species after all, nothing sets us apart except an old grudge held by six different grox.' Amy said slowly observing the male grox.  
For a few seconds Civet held her gaze before dropping it.

'I was wrong, you are more of a grox than I ever was.'

* * *

_The-freakin-end of this chapter is sponsored by pringles. The only food I ate for these past two weeks._


	20. Bad Intentions

_Hello! Well, here is the next chapter..._

_I would to thank you ALL for the reviews. I was actually going to stop writing this story._

_There will be some groseness in this chapter by the way so yeah... watch out._

* * *

Amy smiled watching Civet plug a little transparent wire into his wrist. The other end was connected to Vautre who was sitting in a slight slouch next to him. Kirk was lounging behind his desk, his eyes illuminated in the glow of the screens before him. Amy had no idea what he was up to, but it didn't seem to take up much of his energy as his eyes would close sleepily every few seconds.  
She decided to talk to him. She realized that she had never spoken to him before like that and it made her slightly nervous...  
'Hi there...' She said wondering up to them 'What are you staring at?' She asked trying not to make her voice sound too timid.

Her mate's eyes snapped open straight away, lighting up with a new found interest. 'I've just been checking where our feathery friends are at.' He answered beaming up at her. She must have looked confused since he added: 'We are keeping extra attention to them now, since they said that they'll be back.'

'Back?' Civet exclaimed turning in their direction, his intensive gaze focusing on both of them. 'I never heard of that happening.' He stopped to gaze out of the window for a few seconds. 'Do you mind telling me why they are 'coming back?' He demanded looking rather annoyed (It was okay through, he was eider annoyed, curious or angry ever since Amy met him.)

Kirk shot him his trademark grin before answering 'We kind of go custody of one of their very important people and after we tortured him... they kind of want revenge.' He explained humorously. 'But it wasn't just anyone.' He carried on, his voice getting serious. 'Abducting Harko Sillikan comes with a price.'

Civet's pointed ears picked up as he heard the name of the alien they had captured. 'And what exactly did you deal with?'

'Roku Avero.' Noted Brecca's soft quiet voice from the direction of her office. Everyone (Including Vautre) watched as the smaller grox emerged from the shadows and wondered towards them. Amy noted that Brecca hadn't been around much ever since Civet came on board. But she had no time to ponder that thought since her friend was already speaking again.  
'As far as we know he is the wallisan's most 'brilliant' captain. Or so we know.' She told them coming to stand by Amy's side. 'The engineer and him were rather close.'

'Interesting...' Murmured Civet measuring her with his patronizing stare. 'And did you manage to gain any information from him?' He asked.

'Well... yes. We successively obtained a load of information on the main planet of their empire. And their main command center. We were lucky since he was the one that coded and built most of the machinery there. The codes that were were given could not be found anywhere else.' The female grox said matter-of-factually.

Civet was not about to stop his questioning through. 'What about the other wallisians that you mentioned earlier? Do they pose a threat too?'

'No, they are not as important. They were abducted at the time of the battle. So they will be mistaken for dead anyway.'

'And do they poses any information that may come in useful?'

Brecca hesitated before answering. 'No, I meant yes... I mean not really' she stuttered, her voice getting even quieter 'The information needed was already extracted using simple mind probing techniques. They are only left for extermination.' She said slowly.

Amy gave her a confused look, why in the world would she do something like that... without even telling her first! Brecca looked at her apologetically before continuing to speak. 'Unless there is anything else you want from them.'

Civet gave her a tense, steady gaze before answering. 'No there is nothing that I want... I imagine that they will be coming back anyway. So we can capture ourselves some interesting friends.' He purred menacingly. Vautre and him exchanged exited looks before the main door to the room burst open with one long clanky 'bang.'

All of them jumped as Veara store into the room. Amy realized that the alien was somewhat larger and taller than her which made her even more intimidated. Her messed up eyes found hers in a flash and brief mental hate messages were passed before anyone spoke.  
Rather amazingly it was Kirk:

'So Veara what brings you here?' He asked getting back to staring at the holographic screen.

The other creature just huffed, annoyed. Amy watched she store over to where Civet was currently sitting. The older grox smiled up at her looking rather pleased. 'Ahh Veara.' He muttered, all hate and confusion gone from his voice. 'Didn't I ask yo to stay and look after my fleet?' Even through this sounded rather scolding his tone was in fact very warm.

This time Veara answered. 'I'm here to collect the data on the research obtained from the facility here.' She started coldly 'Dr. Ree was unable to attend...' She took a moment to make a dramatic I-can't-be-bothered-with-this sigh before continuing 'So that means that I have to take his place...Sir.'

Civet nodded with approval 'Well that is just great! It would be too bad if we couldn't share our information in time.' He said glancing over at Amy. 'Of course you will need the empress's approval first. She is the head of research after all. I'm sure she has some interesting things to share with you, don't you Amy?'

'Umm... Yeah sure.' Amy stuttered as she realized what she had to put up with. Veara was already giving her a killer stare, and she didn't want to know what would happen if she ended up alone with her. Thankfully she had arranged for Dr. Peck to join them. 'I'm sure that you'll be happy with what we had accumulated in the past few weeks.' She agreed giving them her most cheerful smile, or at least she hoped it looked like that.

Veara just glared at her. 'Lets just get this over and done with.' She grumbled turning right around and heading for the door.  
Amy glanced at Kirk who gave her a brief nod. 'Wait for me!' She called turning around and scuttling towards the taller creature who was moving at a much faster pace than her grox legs could manage.

The door swung open and slammed behind them in a flash. There was a very awkward silence as they started heading down the deserted corridor.  
Amy tried to smile up at Veara who just glowered at her from the corner of her eye. 'Nice day isn't it?' She piped trying to keep up with the power walk.  
'Shut up.'

This was going to be fun...

**xxx**

**On planet Thar (Wallisian Empire)**

Roku paced back and forth on the metal dusty floor as Harko worked behind him. It was nighttime on northern hemisphere of planet Thar. From time to time Harko's head or hand would swivel out of place before he blinked repeatably and set back on his task.

The engineer was now working on the blueprints for the skeleton of the ship. His pen stopped moving as he cast a worried look at his friend.  
'Anything bothering you?" He asked casually.

Roku looked up. 'Huh?"  
'You seem kind of shifty lately.' Harko pointed out looking down at his work again.  
The captain seemed to consider something before answering ' Its just this whole deal with that new empress that have...' He turned to take a look at some metal work in the corner of the room before carrying on 'There is more to this than I first assumed.'

Harko nodded slowly not taking hie eyes of the piece of paper. 'And you think that is...?'  
'I was right about the new leader being linked to that whole alliance thing they have going on.' Roku said slowly starting to pace again' But there is something odd about her. She doesn't know anything about anything at all...'

Harko looked up again, confused this time 'What?'  
'Firstly she almost passed out when I first saw her. Secondly she didn't even once mention the 'glory of the grox.' And thirdly she made up the lamest story ever when I was about to shoot her an-'  
'How come you missed?" Harko asked again with a slightly unbelieving tone in his voice. He never heard of Roku missing anything in his life. Let alone a standing grox in a little room.

Roku's hand wondered up to stroke his arm which was still lightly bandaged from the plasma burn that he had received. He thought quickly 'I was taring myself through all these dronox on my own, my arms was already injured. And besides I was bound to miss at some point on my life.' Lying felt bad. But he couldn't admit that a magical voice reflected the beam before he got so creeped out that he literally ran out of the room (even through he could have just teleported)

Harko gave him a long hard stare. This was odd... he thought watching the space captain reflect his gaze. The standing wallisian gave the impression of being extremely uncomfortable in the circumstance. One of his hands was clutching his arm tightly while his wings pressed much closer to his body, making it look like some kind of mental self-deference position. For a split second the captain gave a impression of perfect fear before his features settled down and he relaxed again.

'What the hell was that?"

'I just need to um... do something.' Stated Roku completely ignoring Harko's question and turning towards the doorway 'I'll be back in a sec.' He muttered before trotting out of the door.  
'Umm... okay.' Harko said bowing his head again.

Roku didn't even hear him as he stumbled outside of the workshop into the brisk air of Thar. There was something that had been bothering him ever since he came back from that mission. What ever that 'thing' that spoke to him was, he needed to know more about it.  
But that wasn't what scared him the most. It was what this proved...  
And it proved that what Amy Marks said was real, she wasn't really a grox. It explained why she just suddenly appeared, out of nowhere. It also explained her obliviousness, and her mallow attitude towards him...

Roku turned his eyes towards the sky that was studded with stars. He needed to know more. And he had a plan.

**xxx**

Amy could never remember what every room in the facility was for. Luckily the doctor was there to help her. And under the watchful and judging eyes of Veara she felt every mistake like a blow in the chest. Somehow the other grox managed to make every explanation sound as if she was saying it. She was deeply grateful for that.  
'_There is nothing that you can do that she will like. So just try to be nice for now.' _Said the Goddess as they wondered down from room to room. Dr. Peck trying to spark up a conversation.

'And last is our own little genetics lab.' Dr. Peck chirruped opening yet another door as Veara stumbled over to her. Amy had never seen this one before, and the countenance of her took her by surprise. Not only that but the cold air that rushed out of it shocked her. Since she hadn't felt cold since she had been a human.

Veara just grunted in a somewhat pleased manner. 'And what kind of experiments do you have going on here?' She grumbled poking her head into the room. She didn't pay much attention to Amy through the whole inspection; treating the doctor as the head of research instead of her. She really didn't mind through, talking to the creature face to face was much more intimidating.

Now as Amy looked into the dim room she could see what looked like huge aquariums full of murky white liquid. She tried to take a closer look when Veara squeezed past her and wondered into the middle of the lab.  
'So is there anything that I should know about this place?" She asked looking at them, her voice echoing of the metal walls.  
'Nothing much. We haven't been onto any major projects for some time. Just perfecting this and the other.' Said Dr. Peck as she lingered in the doorway looking slightly uncomfortable in the cold.  
Amy squinted at the large glass containers herself trying to figure out what was in them. There was a slightly darker shape in the water, and as she watched it the edges of it got clearer and clearer.

In a short while she was staring at something that resembled a crocodile fetus, its tail curled up to touch it's eyeless head. It was odd the way it just floated there, like it should be somewhere else. She could also see similar shapes in the different tanks, one had one more tail than the others. Amy just stared until Veara's voice broke through her thoughts.

'What about those other wallisian's you were telling me about? Were they a bluff or what?' She suddenly said, her eyes sparkling in a way that made both of the other grox uncomfortable.  
'Umm. Yes they are real, we will be getting rid of them soon.' Amy quickly answered feeling suspicion creep up in her voice.

It was the wrong thing to say. Amy could feel Dr. Peck tense beside her as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

'Than since you do not want anything to do with them...' The alien carried on sounding more ominous than ever. 'I do have a right to take them in my hands.'  
'Umm... I guess so.' Mumbled Dr. Peck picking at the sleeves of her lab coat. Amy turned to give the other female grox what she thought was a questioning look. She just gazed back with a sorry look in her eyes, this meant nothing to her. She knew about Brecca and her love for living things too, but she was not the one feeling it. Amy turned her attention to Veara who she realized that was waiting for an answer.

"What do you need them for?" She demanded.  
Veara sneered at the obvious pain in her voice 'Nothing much, it would just be interesting to have something to do in my spare time.'  
This statement threw her back. Amy would rather strange those wallisians with her own hands than let them suffer in the hands of this monster. But she had no other choice, she felt numb. And that was another mistake since the Goddess decided to answer for her

'Very well then. Its not like we need them here.' She heard herself say.

For the first time ever she saw Veara smile. A creepy satisfied full-of-teeth smile that made shills run down her spine. She felt praised in a way, and she was disgusted with it.

But Dr. Peck just had to make it worse.  
'Would you like to see them?" She chirruped, all awkwardness and uneasiness forgotten.  
'Yes. That would be fitting.' Veara said looking pleased with herself and started walking back to the exit. Taking one last look at the room Amy stepped back to let her past.

'Lets go.' The alien commanded. Dr. Beck started walking obediently straight away while Amy lingered at the back. 'Do you remember anything from your life as a alien?' Veara asked randomly, her voice slightly less harsh than before.  
'Umm... It was only a month ago so yeah, I remember all of it.' Amy answered simply not really sure if Veara was actually curious or just trying to argue.  
'What were you?' She growled as they store down the blinding white corridors.  
'Kind of like a wallisian, but I had no feathers.' Amy explained, hopefully that was close enough.  
'Huh. You do sound like something soft.' Came a harsh reply. Amy wasn't sure what that was meant to mean so she just mumbled 'Yeah.' And remained silent for most of the journey brooding in her own thoughts.

'_Why did you just decide to kill them?' She demanded from the Goddess who was still watching them.  
_'_They were going to die anyway and this made Veara happy.' The Goddess purred 'Now you don't have to cower from her anymore.'  
_'_I don't cower from her! And she will like rip them all apart or something. I can't let that happen to them!'  
'Well, there is nothing that you can do now.'_

Finally the three of them stopped outside the 'containment room', it was located in a strange alcove unlike all of the other walls. Dr. Peck stepped aside that Amy recognized as a hint and slapped her hand against the door activating the DNA lock. The door slid aside silently and she couldn't help but to poke her head into the expanding entrance to get the first peak of the mysterious room.

At first she didn't see anything since the room was pitch black. But as the door opened the light slowly seeped in revealing a small, narrow interior. It was nothing that she could see at first. The walls were completely bare, made out of an odd grayish metal gave the impression of being unbreakable to her eyes. The room was empty as far as she could see, the other part was caped in shadow. As she strained her eyes to see into the room Veara slid past her, their cybernetics clinking against each other.

'Lets move empress,' She said turning to stare at her, the feline eyes glowing ominously in the dim light 'we don't want any of them escaping.' She hissed turning to the gloom.  
Amy sighed and stepped in after her, gazing back at Dr. Peck . 'Ill stay out here.' She mumbled leaning on the side of the door frame, the sleeves of her lab-coat were completely pulled over her hands, making her look rather uncomfortable.

Amy sighed once more and after a slight hesitation followed Veara into the room. The sound of the alien's footsteps led her when her vision was completely concealed by the lack of light. The deeper they walked into the room (which was more like a giant corridor) the more scared she felt. It was weird enough to be in a small concealed room with a short tempered 'thing' of some sort. As far as she knew Veara was unpredictable.

As she thought this she walked right into a hanging wire of some sort. And than straight into Veara.  
'Ouch!'  
'Sorry. Its kind of dark in here.'  
'I think I am aware of that, lets put a light on.'

Soon a soft glow lit up the interior of the room. And Amy heard a gasp escape her as soon as it did so.

There was a small length of cable hanging from the ceiling above them. The cable was connected to a dozen more, all sneaking towards the walls. Each one slithered down a wall, and dissipated behind a wallisian.  
All of them seemed to be sitting down on a small bench of sorts. They backs were straight and their heads dropping. They eyes were closed, and humane faces calm as if they were sleeping.  
The length of cable was ended with a needle that dissipated under the skin of their wrists that were strapped to eider sides of them.  
Their wings and legs were bound to, leaving them all completely immobile.

'Just look at them... They should have died out such a long time ago.' Veara hissed walking up to the closest one. The wallisian twitched in his drugged sleep, completely unaware of the danger approaching him. 'they are as mutated as we are.' The tall creature growled reaching out to grab the bottom of the wallisian's delicate features, lifting his face up to the light. Amy's breath caught in her throat as she recognized one of the soldiers that came here with Roku last time. 'But they have that pride, that disgusting pride.'

Her other hand reached and yanked at the cable connecting the wallisian to what ever was in the ceiling. The needle came out of the orange skin with a sickening sound, clear liquid dripped onto the floor.  
There was a loud gasp as the wallisian's eyes snapped open revealing perfectly blue irises. His chest started heaving up and down as he took sharp breath after another.  
Veara smiled.  
'Aww look at him.' Veara sneered as the wallisian slowly took in his surroundings, his eyes widening. A frightened whimper escaped his lips. 'Why did you even try?' She asked as she squeezed his jaw tighter, her fingers pushing his bottom cheeks in. 'Don't you see that we always win?'  
There was a low cracking sound as the boy's teeth snapped of their roots, and his jaw was crunched under Veara's strong hold. The wallisian screamed when this happened, a trickle of blood running down his chin.  
'How come it hurts so much?' She whispered pulling his copper hair back so his head hit the steel wall. 'New Tharian.'

He cried. His arms and wings strained against the bonds as claws were raked down his neck drawing crimson blood. He threw his head back as Veara slashed at the skin on his chest. He started to struggle madly when his neat little uniform started to soak up blood. The room filled up with a coppery stench that made Amy gag. Tears streamed down the wallisian's cheeks making him look both sad and damaged at the same time.  
'Shut it!.' Veara growled punching him in the chest. The screaming stopped straight away as the wallisian's vivid eyes rolled backwards with the pain.

Amy felt wetness slide down her cheeks as the boy wept over his slipping life. Veara hissed once more and groped at the wallisian's abdomen, drawing more blood. There was a ripping sound and the screams changed from painful to horrified. Amy had to look away, but not before she saw the wallisan's content spill onto his spasming lap. She could do nothing. Just pray for it to end.

It was over faster than she thought. The wallisan's screams were suddenly cut short by a crunching noise that what she assumed was his neck.  
'I suppose that we will be going back now?' She heard Veara's.  
'U-Um Y-yeah sure.' Amy stuttered wiping the tears away from her face.

They made it back faster than she thought they would. Veara was cheerful and amazingly talkative all the way back. Which Amy assumed was a good thing. No one knew that she had been crying eider, which was what she wanted. As soon as she stepped through the doors of the main control room Kirk was there. It was late and everyone was gone, the room was gloomy and deserted.  
'So...How was it?' He asked casually, already knowing the answer. Amy smiled knowingly at him as he stretched from sitting down all day, the holographic screens switched off.  
'I'll tell you everything in bed.' Amy mumbled not caring how wrong that sounded.  
'Great.' Kirk said walking around the desk, his hand slid around her waist as they wondered out of the room.

'To bed.'  
'To bed.'

* * *

_Here you are dearies! Its hard for me to write right now since my exams and shit are coming up but ill try to go back to the two-week basis. And I most probably will._

_Reviews?_


	21. Unwelcome Visits

_Hi my dear mostly totally-non-freaky readers. I would like to thank you for your true and lovely reviews. Here are some notes for my beloved reviewers (Ill comment on the last two chapters):_

_vaatithewindsorcerrerr: i like pringles to :D_

_sporefan1: thanks for the cookies, I can share them with the real life Amy._

_Kakiro: thanks dude its cool that you appreciate this terrible story_

_My Admirer: ME. YOU. SPONTANEOUS VEGAS WEDDING. NOW._

_VeeVeeNightingale: Thank you, I tried my best._

_njkilleen: yeah I'm trying to make it a little bit more interesting_

_UltraEgg: Yeah you're right, I might consider the rating in the future. Your reviews are really helpful._

_Anonymous: Oh. My. Dearest. Jebus. Why are you still reading this then? No I mean I still love you and such but...just..here. This it whats going on:_

_Amy is a human from Earth that found Kirk dying and being a curious little urchin brought him home. She then finds out that a higher presence calling herself 'The Goddess' wants her to go and join Kirk. This happens and the Goddess explains that the grox are her only hope of escaping an eternal prison in the center of the galaxy. She created them in hope that they will ascend and free her. Yet the grox empire falls apart due to economical reasons and splits into nine separate empires, Kirk's being the largest. And Amy is meant to unite them again._

_Here dearie._

* * *

'You aren't seeping.' Sighed Kirk as Amy flipped around for the fifteenth time making a sizable portion of the duvet slide of him_.  
'_Obviously I'm not.' She retorted trying to make out his glowing eyes in the darkness of the room. She could just see the bright flash of his teeth as he grinned, probably subconsciously.  
'Have I...done anything?" He asked closing his eyes.  
'No, of curse not. Why would you even ask that?"  
She heard Kirk hold back a laugh, 'I'm not sure, I just like to see you annoyed.' There was a soft shuffle and suddenly she was right against him. 'Its that Veara isn't it?'

'How do you know?'  
Kirk chuckled again, 'Its kind of obvious. There is nothing that really freaks you out, but ever since she appeared you have a mad rage attack when ever you see her.'  
'I do not!'  
'Well maybe I'm exaggerating but you're not really found of her are you? Don't get too upset through Neider of us are.'

'So its good that I just handed those wallisians over to her?' Amy asked feeling the loss in her voice.  
'Well yes, its a good idea to keep her happy' Kirk explained in a much brighter tone completely missing out on the whispering theme of the night, 'We didn't need them anymore and what she does to them is up to he-' He suddenly stopped talking as Amy turned her head away.  
'I'm sorry...' He whispered, his voice became muffled as he hid his head in the sheets that hid the invisible blush.

'Its okay, Its not like its your fault.' She sighed feeling him squeeze her harder.  
'There is nothing you can do now, they would have died anyway Amy. And Veara is just going to make the same thing happen.' He muttered, his voice getting quieter as he slowly drifted off 'I can't stand watching you worry...' he stopped speaking and Amy felt his breathing level out.  
Shuffling closer to him she made herself more comfortable. Sleep seemed really attractive right now.

Closing her eyes she tried to think what she usually did when she couldn't fall asleep. A brief memory of something that people did came to her mind... it was counting something...something that lives there.  
Pigs? No. They were white and jumped over fences...  
Sheep!  
That's it, how could she ever forget about counting sheep?

She imagined the fluffy animals standing in a herd on one side of an old wooden rickety fence. One by one the sheep jumped over the wood, making mocking baaaing noises as Amy kept count of them.  
10: Still awake  
20: Drifting off  
30: Everything around her was a haze.  
Just before she drifted off she heard Kirk whimper in his sleep. He often did that, she never asked him why.

Jut as she closed her eyes she felt a powerful pull somewhere at the edge of her unconsciousness. Just before she completely switched off she recognized is as the Goddess's own pull. Soon the confusing, swirling energy completely enveloped her, making her thoughts cloudy.

Suddenly she was in her room again, with her alarm clock beeping in her ear. Slowly, she forced her eyelids open and tried to look around. The room was flooded with morning light and there was a bus just passing in the road in front of her house.  
'Amy! Are you awake yet?' Came her mother's voice from downstairs. But...it had an odd deep drone to it. And it wasn't her mother's voice at all. Amy looked down at herself to find herself dressed in her purple and black uniform. It looked strangely inappropriate for her human body.  
Slowly she got out of bed and made her way through the messy floor and into the corridor. She slowly headed down the stairs. It was odd through, there was no smell of anything around, the house was odorless. I guess that that is what you would get in a dream...  
As she stepped into the sun drenched kitchen.

'Here you are...' The voice came from a tall woman leaning against the worktop. She was looking away so Amy couldn't see her face. But her boneless, elegant stance completely betrayed her identity. 'You can't be scared Amy, you have to deal with what is going to happen.' Said the Goddess turning towards her. Even in human form most of her was blurry, only her brilliant blue eyes remained in focus.

'Umm... what do you mean?" Amy asked trying to squint through the haze that was surrounding her.  
The Goddess gave her a perfect, saw toothed grin. 'I mean that you will encounter something today that will make you loose your faith in me. And I don't want you to do that.'

Amy was even more confused than before 'What?"  
The Goddess sighed 'Never mind, I just want you to remember that, can you do that?'  
'I guess so.' The girl agreed stepping closer 'How come you are telling me this in a dream?"  
'No reason at all, I just assumed that it would be a nice change after the usual way I give you information.' The Goddess explained sloping a little bit more 'Its nice to see what memories other creatures hold.'  
'So you can go into anyone's mind?"  
'Yes, you could say that. This is your memory of the house that day when I first spoke to you. While you remember your room the rest of the house is...'  
'...Your memory' Amy finished for her.

'That's right!' Praised the creature smiling. She stopped when the light coming through the window slowly started to fade. 'Well, I guess that its our time to part. I don't want you to be all worn out tomorrow.'  
'Wait! Why don't you just tell me what is going to happen before it happens? Can't you just stop it?' Amy called when the whole room was starting to shift out of focus.  
'That's the problem, I will be powerless to stop it.' The tall alien said turning around and heading for the back door, 'And I want you to co-operate.' Were her last words as her form disintegrated into the gloom.

She was woken up by Brecca, again.  
'Rise and shine you just missed the most amazing announcement ever!' Came her amazingly cheery voice from the room.  
'Whaaa?" Amy mumbled slowly lifting herself up from the bed, only to get hit by a perfectly aimed pillow.  
'We're getting a day off!'  
'What?' Amy exclaimed suddenly wide awake.  
'The whole research facility is down due to Kirk, Civet and Vautre transmitting the last of the data.

'I thought that you were handling the economy now.'  
'I am. I finished it early this morning...'

'So wait, the whole place is kind of disabled?' Amy asked sliding of her bed.  
'You could say that.' Chirruped Brecca 'So what do you want to do?'  
'Umm...' Thought Amy 'What do you usually do on a day like this?'  
'We just mop around the place eating.' The other grox answered beaming down at her 'but most of us just sleep in.'

'Oh how exiting.' Amy said walking towards the door. 'I prefer the eating part of it.'  
'Great!'Said Brecca following her.

As they came out onto the main corridor there seemed to be nothing missing. The grox were hurrying back and forth as always, getting on with their daily tasks.  
'Where will we be going?' Amy asked as they started heading in the direction of the research facility.  
'Nowhere special, I just want you to see something.' Said the smaller grox with a bright grin 'I'm sure that you will like it.

They didn't speak to each other for the whole journey to the lab. Since the corridor was too loud, and the Amy was still lost in her own thoughts. What was that thing that the Goddess was warning her about? Maybe she shouldn't go to wherever Brecca was taking her?  
But it was too late since the second-in-command was already typing the code in to open the giant glass door. Amy watched as they slid open with a loud beep revealing s perfectly illuminated corridor.

'Can I at least get a hint of where we are going?' She asked jokingly.  
'I would but it would spoil the whole surprise, so I wont.' Came a reply as they trotted down into the depths of the facility.

'Wow...It really is empty.' Amy announced after a few minutes. Surely there was no other grox in sight. The doors on eider side of them were all closed and even the sound of the humming machinery had died down. Amy had only seen this place empty once, when she first became a grox. Back then the pace was completely new to her, and she wasn't used to so many grox being absent all at the same time. She shivered at the perfection of the tunnel. There was something eerie about the way none if the lights were changing their dimness. There was no flaw in the color of the walls.

'Amy are you feeling okay?' She heard Brecca ask behind her, 'Is there something wrong?' She asked again putting a hand on her shoulder.  
'I'm fine...I think.' Amy slowly replied feeling blood pump in her head 'I just thought of something. And it um... scared me.'  
Brecca smiled knowingly at her 'Aww. You're scared of being alone aren't you?'  
'Umm... Yes, how did you know?' Amy asked suspiciously turning to look at the other grox.  
'Its kind of normal with all of us... I mean the grox' Brecca quoted starting to take slow steps down the corridor 'our species is very weak and fragile, and we would never survive on out own. So we like to always be together, it makes us feel safe.' She paused in her lecture to allow for Amy to gather her thoughts, when the empress nodded she carried on ; 'You just feel the absence of others that's all. That is what's making you act up, your instinct. Isn't it amazing how the universe made us like that?'

'Yes it is.' Agreed Amy 'But... How come you lost some of your instincts, you had all lost your sexual orientation because there was no point in liking the opposite gender.'  
Brecca laughed as they turned down a much narrower corridor that she had never been down before. 'Yes but we didn't need that. But if the grox didn't want to stick together we would have never survived. Even now this simple and primitive bond holds us together.

'Oh that's kind of...amazing.' Amy commented as Brecca nodded in agreement 'Are you sure that you don't want to carry on with the research facility?' She asked.  
'No, not at all. This is just everyday knowledge. I'm sure that you will pick up on this soon.' Saying this she suddenly stopped making Amy walk into her. 'Here we are!' She announced reaching out for the code pad next to a door that looked exactly the same as the others. 'Yesterday I realized how little you had seen of this galaxy. I mean that there is a whole bunch of wonderful sights out there for you to see and all you did was sit behind a desk as soon as you got here.'  
'It wasn't my fault!' Amy argued 'I was the one who was told to work. In fact it was you who told me to-'  
'Fine! Fine! Calm down!' Brecca called 'I just wanted you to see something nice that's all.' As she said that the door in form of them slowly slid open, revealing a large dark hall.

Without another word Amy walked through the entrance to find herself in a medium sized room with the usual metal walls and floor. One side of the room was adored with loads of twinkling machinery and the other side was... not there. Instead there was the vacuum of space, with no window to separate them from it. As Amy stepped closer she realized that there was really nothing there. In fact they were perfectly exposed to the darkness of space.

Taking in a deep breath she approached the edge of the ledge. She half expected a pull of the vacuum to drag her outside. But nothing like this happened. Instead she was left face to face with the oddest, and most complicated thing she had ever seen in her life. Sure she had seen the stars many times before, but somehow seeing them like this seemed much more... real. She wasn't sure how the glass could take away the beauty of space, but it surely did.  
Amy heard herself gasped as Brecca followed her inside, the door closing behind them.  
'Do you like it?' She asked coming to stand beside her.  
'Well of course! Its wonderful... but how are we not getting sucked into space?' Amy said squinting at the area between her nose and the space trying to answer the question herself.

'This isn't just empty space.' The other grox said reaching her bionic palm out in front of her, to Amy's surprise the air in front of them wobbled 'This is an archeon energy shield protecting us from the outside. This place is usually used as an observatory, there is a program equipped to use this shield as a telescope.' With that she tapped the energy screen with her hand and suddenly the area she touched seemed to zoom in on a random small star blazing light years away from them.  
'Oh gosh I never knew that you could even make something like that.' Amy mumbled pressing her own hand against the shield too. It was strangely cold and liquid to the touch, and it seemed to attract her hand with some odd magnetic pull. 'How long does it see for?'  
Brecca smiled perching down on one of the tables on by the computerized wall. 'For as far as you want it too, but please keep it in the range of our galaxy. It gets a little bit troubled when you look too far.'  
'That's fine by me!' Amy answered tapping on the next star on the screen.

Spode knows how much both of them spent observing the stars. Amy was mostly gasping or wowing as Brecca told her about the different star systems and the different races that lived in the parts of the galaxy. The solar systems were occupied by the most advanced, and sometimes the simplest life forms. Each planet held a different kind of life, and each space stage race had a bit of their being speeding somewhere through the galaxy. Of course like Amy later learned, she was only shown a tiny thousandth of the different areas of space. It wasn't long before she decided to ask 'Can I have a look at the wallisians?'  
Brecca didn't seem surprised by her question. 'Of course, I'm surprised that you didn't ask sooner. I assumed it would be the first thing that you wanted to see when you got here.'

Amy just remained silent as the other grox walked back into the depths of the room to type something in on the holographic screen before coming back. 'Were lucky that we are facing in the right direction. Mind you their empire id huge, the biggest in the galaxy. But they only inhabit one side of the galaxy, which is always useful in locating them.' Saying that she tapped on a random spot and zoomed in on a solar system that looked exactly like all the other ones Amy had seen.

'This is the star Pyles, and the rest is the Pyles System. And on its orbit there is the planet Thar.' She explained pointing at an odd planet that looked similar to the rest, very much like earth. Or at least that's what Amy thought 'This is where the wallisians came from.'  
'So there is more planets that they own?' The girl asked when Brecca zoomed out.  
'Yes, like I said they have a large amount of colonies in our galaxy. This is why they pose such a big threat to us. They stand apart from the other species...'  
'...About that.' Amy interrupted 'Yesterday when Veara was given custody of the wallisians she mentioned something about them being mutated and not being deserving to be alive.'  
'That is exactly what I was going to tell you.' Brecca told her sitting down on the ground, folding her hands on her lap. Amy sat down next to her and tried to follow her friends eyes, which were gazing deep into the depths of space. 'The wallisians, or tharians are in fact mutated. You see a long time ago they used to look much different then they do now.'  
'What do you mean?'  
Brecca turned to look at her. For a minute there seemed to be another depth in her organic black eye, as if she could see something that Amy couldn't.  
'They used to be different, physically and mentally. It was a very long time ago but we keep data from millions of years ago. They used to be a dangerous, violent race of monsters that spread their rage across the galaxy. They not only attacked us, but other species too. They even looked different, they were creepy things with scaly skin and eye stalks.' She lectured. 'It all changed when an object dropped onto the planet Thar, and then they all started evolving, and so did their technology. Their personalities changed too, and they started to make alliances with the empires they were in conflict with.'  
'How is that even possible? How can something just make a whole species evolve?' Amy asked.  
'No one is sure about that. It is one thing that really unnerving about them.' Brecca finished smiling.

'Wow. This is all really odd.' Amy mumbled. 'Do you at least know where the object thingy came from?'

Brecca just shrugged in response. 'No one knows. But that isn't the most interesting thing going on right now.'  
'And what's that?"  
'You.'

There was a long silence as both of them stared at the stars. Amy had no idea where the other grox was heading with this, but there seemed to be a great reason behind the statement.  
'What is so interesting about me?" She decided to say eventually.  
'You were brought here because my emperor took you as his mate.' Brecca said 'A different species. As a mate.' She repeated trying to make the point.  
'I know. Even I think that's weird. I have no idea why that happened I just wanted to help him...'  
'And what about that Yagoda you were moaning about? Is she really real?" Brecca butted in.  
'Yes she is.' Amy admitted with a deep sigh 'The truth is... that I wished that I never helped Kirk.' She said gesturing with her bionic hand' I hate this Brecca. I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to have to battle and kill and have babies and...'  
'Hold on there!' Brecca exclaimed grabbing her moving hand 'There is a reason behind what you are doing isn't there?'

When Amy slowly nodded she let her hand go. 'What is it then?'  
Amy waited for the Goddess to silence her again, yet she left her alone without a word. When Brecca raised her eyebrow she slowly exhaled and said 'The Goddess, Yagoda... whatever... wants me to join all of the empires together so we can ascend and...'  
'Ascend?' Brecca exclaimed suddenly exited 'This is what we are working on...what all of the empires are working on. This is the data that is being transmitted today. Each empire is working on this...'  
'I assumed so...'  
Brecca smiled 'I just knew that there was something amazing about you. You are just so out of the ordinary... I always thought that I was the only one here but then you came and I found someone that I wasn't ashamed to be around.'

'I thought exactly the same thing.'

Amy felt the Goddess watching them as they sat in the gentle gloom. With only an invisible wall of energy separating them form the universe she felt as if she was sitting at the edge of the world itself. That was stupid of course, how could she think that when the whole galaxy was stretching out before her? It was odd, like sitting on top of the world itself.

She was about to close her eyes when she felt the Goddess stir. She seemed to be focusing on something, bracing for something.  
Before Amy could ask what was going on a shadow passed before her eyes... Next to her Brecca tensed emitting a short gasp.

And his voice.

'Hello there empress...'

How did he get here?

Why now?

Amy jumped up to her feet and turned to face Roku Azero.

The wallisian was standing a short distance away from them, with his feathery wings elongating the shadow behind him. The captain flashed a brilliant smile and stepped closer into the light, his talons clinking against the metallic floor. His twinkling eyes didn't leave hers for the whole time. He was dressed in the same attire like last time. The odd unnatural neatness of his lightweight armor gave him a photo shopped kind of appearance.

Amy was shocked the she had forgotten the odd feel of his dominating aura. Or how stupidly perfect his physical features were...  
As Amy stared she became aware that a tense silence had fallen in the room.  
Slowly, the captain's coral lips twisted into a chilling knowing smile.

Swallowing quietly Amy decided to speak up first.  
'How did you get here?' She demanded (or hoped that it sounded demanding). Trying not to hesitate, she also stepped forwards which was probably a stupid thing to do. Since she had just glimpsed the impressive plasma cannon strapped to the belt around the captain's waist.

'I flew.' Roku answered simply 'To come and get you.' He added reaching his humanoid hand out to her in a beckoning motion. Obviously his approach wasn't meant to be as scary as he intended it to be. She realized that there seemed to be black hidden points in the wrist guards of the wallisian's armor. This completely spoiled the approachable stance he was assuming to take.  
Amy took a step back from his outstretched hand 'And why do you want to take me? I thought that you were never coming back.'  
Roku laughed his eerie musical laugh 'I thought I wasn't... But you have nothing to fear, I won't cause you any harm.' His voice was cut short by an enormous bang that rang out somewhere from another side of the facility. A second after that Amy felt the floor vibrate with the impact of what ever just caused damage to the spaceship.

One of Roku's eyebrows rose as he pretended to be surprised by her reaction 'I suspected that I'd need some time to drag you out of here. So I fired off a little distraction.'  
'And you really expect me to just come with you?' Amy argued starting to her the terror in her voice.  
The wallisian reached for his belt bringing out a small device that Amy recognized straight away. 'Maybe not now but under some influence you will surely obey me.' He said pointing the device at her.  
Amy heard a whimper behind her. Remembering that Brecca was still in the room she turned around to tend to her friend.

Brecca was leaning on the transparent shield, her eyes wide with horror, hatred and surprise. Amy assumed that she was in the actual shock of a fully-armed wallisian space captain appearing out of nowhere. Her hands were still clutching each other as she hurriedly nodded at the creature behind Amy.

_'Better be careful, I don't think that he understands the aspect of only attacking the enemy when they are facing you.' Hinted the Goddess.  
Amy was not in the mood for this 'What in the hell is going on! Why is he here?' She screamed at the dark presence.  
The Goddess giggled mischievously 'Nothing much, he is just confused that's all...'_

With those words the girl felt a sudden weight on the top part of her arm. With a hiss she spun around to find Roku right in front of her. His hand squeezed her arm almost painfully as his steely eyes burned with a deep complex mix of emotions that she was scared to comprehend.  
He was so close... she could distinguish every single item hanging from his belt. She could even _smell _him.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Brecca scramble away (She didn't blame her).  
Roku leaned in close 'Between you and me-'

_'_Unhand her wallisian fiend!_' _Came Kirk's aristocratic voice from the other side of the room.

Ignoring the painful hold on her arm Amy turned to spot her mate pointing his own fire arm at the creature holding her. The grox emperor's cape was gone making him look seemingly ordinary. His ears were pointing backwards and pressed close to his head in the show of pure anger.  
'You have no right to handle her that way. She is in no way involved in our war. Or so says the galactic law.'

Roku laughed pulling Amy close to him 'The galactic law? And since when do you answer to that Kirk?

'I never did.' Kirk spat stalking closer 'But you do.' He stopped lowering his firearm 'But you are welcome to take me instead of her if that is what suits you.'  
'Awww... how brave.' Came Roku's cynical response 'It is very tempting but no.'  
Kirk glowered at him 'And what is the point of this then? What do you want?'

'This is not about wealth you stupid little gremlin. Don't you realize what's going on? Something more powerful than our stupid skirmish. Something more powerful than all of us. I will stop it. By the power invested in me by the New Tharian Council, it is my duty to destroy all evil within Aeron. Not to long ago, you stole our world's most brilliant scientist... and you need to know _now_, that taking any living creature, and doing what you did to him, is considered a unforgivable violation of galactic law.'

'Once again, we do not obey your stupid rules.'

'I'm afraid that you have to.'

'And what are you proposing to do?'

Amy felt Roku stir behind her, there was a click and another gasp that most certainly came from Brecca. Kirk gave her a panicky stare stepping even closer. Amy turned to look up at Roku who was now pointing another oddly shaped gun-like device at Brecca who was cowering in the corner of the room.

_(Amy felt the Goddess touch him. Her tentacles wrapped his body and mind in her hypnotic embrace.  
'God you are really simple aren't you dear?' She whispered into his ear.  
'What is even the point of feeling anything for these things? Don't you see what they are a parasite?' She asked again holding him closer.  
Amy listened in as Roku's mind struggled. His bright, brilliant state of mind turned to face the dark presence with no fear whats so ever.  
'They are beings like me, it would be against my function to hurt them for no reason,' Answered Roku's subconsciousness._

_Yagoda giggled again, 'Don't you want to avenge Harko? She ripped his feathers out Roku, it made him cry.'  
'I am aware of that.'  
'How can you even face her without ripping her apart? She was seduced by his pain. She laughed when raw energy was ran through his body.'  
Roku remained silent.  
'I wouldn't let something like that live anymore. Just think of what is going through her head right now... Their minds are so twisted its unspeakable. Think of all the things she did to Harko. Kill her Roku, free her of all of her sorrows.')  
_

'If you do not apply to these rules that have you ever heard of an old tribal rule? Its called an eye for an eye.' Roku growled squeezing Amy's arm even tighter. His eyes suddenly blazed with a hatred that scared her. Brecca whimpered in the corner as she backed into the wall full of machinery.

'What do you think you are do-' Kirk called braking into a dash.  
'Stay back vermin.' The wallisian barked spinning around to point his armed hand at Kirk. There was a short bang as a bullet was fired straight at the male grox. He dodged it with ease, skidding to halt between Roku and Brecca. Sadly the fire arm he was holing cluttered out of his hands, he hissed as he looked helplessly between Brecca and Roku.

The space captain just ignored him 'I had just about had enough of you.' He stated monotonously.

And than he shot her. Twice.  
The two bullets made sickening sounds as they sunk into the Brecca's left arm.  
Amy watched as her friend helplessly slid down against the wall as pain took over her. Her eyes rolled back before focusing on them again, her right hand went gripped her wound as the purple material around it became dark burgundy.

'I still haven't lost the aim.' Said the wallisian tilting his head sideways to look down at Amy. His hand let her arm go.  
And she with a strangled cry she ran towards Brecca who was watching them all patiently.

'Brecca! For Spode's sake thank god its only your arm!'  
The female grox smiled up at her dreamily 'Yes, they are full of venom. Its okay through, its my time to go.'  
'What? No!' Amy cried grabbing for her hand that she squeezed back weakly.  
'Don't cry... I mean there is no point since I'm going to die anyway...' she whispered smiling wearily 'Just please carry on with your mission, don't give up or kill yourself or something.'  
'Please don't go...'  
Brecca laughed and winced at the same time 'Look on the bright side. At least I'll get to know what happens after we die. Isn't that awesome?' Her dark eyes went hazy and her bionic one darkened as if she was asleep 'No seriously... just please.' She stopped to take a breath 'Don't give up on what you have. You have such power, you can do anything.'  
Amy smiled as she leaned down to kiss her cheeks. The female grox's eyes slowly closed...  
'Ill see you again one day Amy.'  
' But You don't deserve this!'  
'I know.'

And she went.

As tears flowed down her cheeks Amy started to pay attention to the conversation going on behind her.

"But there's something more. It took me quite a bit of research to figure it out. So many theories stacked inside of libraries. Very few of them fully fit with the cryptic message that Amy gave me. 'she controls me... she came from another universe...' I finally know what I'm dealing with. It's not the Grox." Said Roku.

"Who is it then?" Kirk growled back.

"Have you heard of Ascension?" Roku asked. Amy tried to turn around but the Goddess stopped her, this wasn't her argument for now.

_'Calm down...'  
_'_She is dead, how am I meant to calm down?'_

"A process by which the physical body is left behind. It's an idea present in many religions... all throughout existence. The idea of being able to leave your universe. What is your opinion on the validity of such claims... Kirk?" He carried on. Amy heard the clinking of talons on metal get closer to her. Suddenly two hands lifter her to her feet. There was no point in fighting now.

The Goddess was angry. She would re-gain her, but not now.

He had her.

When Kirk didn't respond her laughed;"I have very little knowledge of these lifeforms. Very little at all. But one thing can be said in my mind. They may be immortal, but that doesn't mean they can't be harmed."

Helplessly Amy gazed at Kirk, who returned the stare.

**/Don't worry. He'll hand you back/  
**

**/she is dead/**

**/I know. At least you're fine/**

**/How do you know that I'll come back?/  
**

**/Because you have to. We mate for life/**

Numbly Kirk asked 'What are you talking about?'

Roku grinned maniacally 'This' he said taking our another device. 'A psionic displacer. Psionic energy, which is the power of mind. All ascended creatures will be made of that.' Without another word he pressed a button on the device.

_'Ouch!' Squealed the Goddess. Amy felt her get ripped away from her state of mind. Blindly she searched for her but the area was empty._

That did it.

'What the fuck did you just do?' She screamed smashing her fist against Roku's chest which she discovered was rock hard.  
He just smiled perfectly grabbing her wrists with his larger hands 'Just as I thought, she is always in touch with you isn't she?'  
Amy just screamed trying to hit him again only causing the space captain to laugh.  
__

'I think that we should leave now...' He purred clicking his fingers**_. _**A dark shadow suddenly appeared behind the archeon shield_**. **_It took Amy a few seconds to distinguish the spaceship from the sky.

Roku stood straight, his wonderful features reflected in the polished tinted glass of the spaceship's windows. Amy gave Kirk a last pleading gaze. He looked defeated, as he stood under the point of Roku's pulse cannon.

'Ascend.'

And they were gone.

* * *

_Yeah! This is where stuff gets complicated. I'll be going back to the two-week thing as well so you guys don't have to wait anymore..._

___Soo... umm... reviews?_**  
**


	22. Lost Thoughts

_I'm very sorry to say this my little flowerpots but there is a slight delay in the next chapter. Sadly my chemistry and french revision isn't agreeing with me. I'm sure that I'll have it ready in the next four days. _

_Have a cookie._

_With loads of love and kisses and hugs and shit,_

_Lady Heston of Bloomingshire._


End file.
